Lady of the Castle III: Kiseki no Tenshi
by daisuke-kaizaa
Summary: Esta é a terceira saga da série 'Lady of the Castle'. A terceira saga é a explicação desta resposta, é a chave, é o milagre que ocorre. Kiseki no Tenshi - Anjo do Milagre Inspirada em Black Rock Shooter e Akuno Monogatari/Story of Evil
1. Tudo faz sentido agora

"_Eu compreendi tudo agora."__  
__"Está tudo claro em minha mente."__  
__"A estrela... O castelo... As lembranças..."___

_"Eu sou ele. Eu sou o irmão da princesa Yami Kuroboshi."__  
__"Eu fui seu fiel servo. Seu protetor."___

_"Eu sou..."_

- Lance! Tá me ouvindo? – falou uma voz doce, olhando-o.  
- Ahn? Creio que eu... Eu tenha me distraído, Yami-chan.  
- Hoje... Hoje é um dia especial, sabe por quê?  
- Se não soubesse, por que estaríamos aqui?  
- Este lugar é perfeito pra lhe entregar algo neste dia – sorriu.

A menina, que aparentava ter mais ou menos 9 anos, lhe entregou uma caixinha pequena.  
O menino, de mesma idade e idêntico a ela, porém de cabelo curto despenteado e atado com uma fita azul acinzentado, abriu o pequeno pacote.

E de lá tirou um pingente de uma estrela feita de cristal. Ele observou o presente por alguns momentos, depois fitou na menina.

- Feliz aniversário, Lance-oniichan! – sorri.  
- Ei, é seu aniversário também.  
- Eu sei, mas você é mais velho que eu. Portanto merece.  
- Obrigado, Yami-chan. – devolveu o sorriso.  
- Combina contigo! Lance... você é como um anjo da guarda para mim.

Levantou-se do gramado e o ajudou a colocar o pingente.  
Logo depois sentou de novo, observando o jardim.

- Lance... Poderia me realizar um pedido? – perguntou-a.  
- Claro. – sorriu, admirando sua irmã.  
- Não vá embora. Nunca, por favor.  
- Não se preocupe, minha princesa... Não irei te abandonar.

_"A estrela."__  
__"Ela sempre teve um significado importante para mim."__  
__"além de ser o símbolo da nossa família... Kuroboshi."___

_"Ela também significava a pessoa quem eu amava"__  
__"Yami. Minha irmã. E minha vontade de realizar todos os seus desejos e necessidades."___

_"Fui seu fiel servo."__  
__"Obedecendo todas suas ordens. Até o dia em que eu 'morri' no lugar dela"__  
__"e 'renasci' longe de lá."_

- Menino... Espero que não faça nada de errado. – bufou uma voz.  
- Okami... – disse outra – Não seja tão mal-educado.  
- Mas Warlock-sama...  
- Basta. Este menino merece uma segunda chance. Por isso que o salvei antes que a guilhotina o cortasse a cabeça!

_"Eu estava vivo. Mas aos habitantes de Kuroboshi, minha terra natal, eu estava morto."__  
__"Inclusive a ela. Minha adorável irmã."_

- Err... Senhor... – disse ele, dirigindo-se ao lobo – Por que não gostas de mim?  
- Sinto cheiro de uma alma condenada. Corrompida pelas trevas.  
- Eu sei que não fui uma boa pessoa antes... Mas me arrependi de tudo. Se eu fui salvo, não significa que eu mereça mais uma chance?  
- Talvez para o Warlock. Para mim não. Terá de conquistar minha confiança, humano.

_"Passou um tempo... E eu conquistei a confiança de todos."__  
__"Estava feliz. Vivendo em total paz e tranqüilidade."__  
__"Não me sentia mais atormentado. Não sentia mais culpa pelo que fiz."__  
__"Me arrependi dos meus crimes, e me perdoei pelos meus erros."___

_"Warlock era como um irmão para mim, sempre me ensinando..."__  
__"Sempre me dando sermão... Ele e eu tínhamos a mesma idade, mas o sensei era mais velho que eu."___

_"Foi então que num dia desses, Okami e eu encontramos uma jovem."__  
__"Ela se chamava Negai. Vinha de Kuroboshi, a tratar de negócios com o rei daquele reino."__  
__"Uma menina tão doce e delicada, que às vezes me lembrava minha princesa Yami-chan. Outras aquela que eu amei antes, e que eu a matei, a princesa Ai, regente de Gota Pura."_

- Você... Me lembra o servo da princesa Yami. Mas ele foi executado no lugar dela...  
- Não sinto ódio dos Kuroboshi... Acho que a princesa sofria pressão.  
- Era jovem demais para comandar um reino inteiro sozinha...  
- E pelo que parece, ele era a única pessoa...  
- Que ficava ao seu lado, por mais que fosse obrigado a cometer crimes...  
- Ela está sozinha agora. Sinto pena dela. Eu e Yorokobi, uma outra menina que conheci no cais.

Ele para, e ela consequentemente também. O olha e pergunta:

- Por que parou? Está se sentindo bem?  
- ... Negai... Se eu te contar... Promete que guardará como nosso segredo?  
- Claro... Mas o que é?  
- Eu sou o servo da Yami. Seu irmão gêmeo que "morreu" na guilhotina.  
- C-como você...  
- Warlock, um mago bondoso... Me salvou. Meu ato o convenceu que eu merecia uma segunda chance.  
- Isso é...  
- Meu sacrifício pela proteção de Yami... Foi a prova que de eu me arrependi dos meus crimes. Eu merecia aquele fim, mas ele negou. Warlock disse que não poderia deixar-me morrer ali. Além disso, me arrependi profundamente do que tinha feito. E mereci essa nova oportunidade.  
- Eu vejo isso... – sorriu.  
- Me tornei seu aprendiz. E também mudei minha aparência para que ninguém mais viesse atrás de mim. O _servo da Kuroboshi_está morto. Eu sou o novo _Lance_ agora.  
- Lance... Antes se chamava 'Lance Kuroboshi', né?  
- Ainda me chamo... Mas não sou como antes. Me tornei uma pessoa boa.  
- Sim, eu vejo isso... Sua aura está mais calma, mais pura. Antes era obscura, fria... Fico feliz que tenha mudado.  
- ... Como ela está? Não a procuraram mais? Está viva?  
- Calma, Lance. Ela está bem. Mora em uma capela junto de Yoro-chan. Porém se culpa pela sua morte... E já tentou se matar também.  
- T-Tentou?  
- Mas a Yoro-chan não o fez. Ela não consegue. Não posso contar a ela? Talvez isto a faça se sentir mais livre.  
- Não... Para aquele continente eu fui executado. Não quero ter problemas...  
- Nem lhe fazer um retrato?  
- Isso é loucura... E a deixará mais atormentada ainda.  
- Se ela continuar assim... irá se suicidar. O desespero tomou sua mente.  
- ... Se tivesse como... Se tivesse como dizer a ela, mas somente ela soubesse que eu estou vivo...  
- ... Ah! E se ela viesse para cá?  
- Iriam suspeitar. Por que raios ela viria para outro continente?  
- Não irei avisar a ela que está vivo. Mas a trarei até você.  
- Hm...?  
- Direi que conheci um jovem e ele deseja conhecê-la. Apenas espere, lhe avisarei de alguma forma, daqui a três dias, assim que o conselheiro e eu retornarmos ao porto.  
- Avisará? Como pretende trazê-la até aqui? – perguntou, curioso.  
- Lhe enviarei uma carta. Mas como eu não sou muito boa com palavras, pedirei que a Yoro-chan a escreva para mim. Te asseguro, Yami virá.  
- ... Por que está fazendo isto?  
- Eu gosto de ajudar os outros. Faz parte da minha filosofia de vida. Yami deverá vir numa balsa... Talvez a primeira da manhã... Yoro-chan e eu cuidaremos de tudo, você verá.

_"Negai... Aquela menina tinha um bom coração."__  
__"E a Yorokobi também. Elas foram as melhores companhias para minha adorável irmã."__  
__"Ela retornou à Kuroboshi três dias depois, como havia dito."__  
__"Enviou a carta, que chegou ao mesmo dia. Avisava o horário que a balsa chegaria."___

_"Tive alguns problemas para ir... E o barco que ela viria se atrasou."__  
__"Porém Yami conseguiu... vir até aqui. Meu desejo de reencontrá-la foi atendido."__  
__"Minha felicidade ao reencontrá-la... Aquilo tudo, realizado por duas companheiras."___

_"Negai. Yorokobi. Um dia as agradeceria, caso viessem a este continente."___

_"Infelizmente não tive tempo para isso."_

- Y-Yami!  
- É o seu fim, filha do mal! – vociferou um individuo, lançando uma linha de metal contra ela.

Lance a empurra e recebe o golpe em seu lugar.  
Aquilo... o acertou em cheio.

- Lance!  
- Y-Yami-chan... Kh...

_"Ele. Unmei. Ele quem me matou."__  
__"E nisso... Fui parar em um lugar totalmente escuro."___

_"Não era o Inferno. Não era o Céu."__  
__"Era nenhum dos dois. Era o Nada."_

- ... Onde... Onde estou?  
- Tem alguém aí?

- Você... Seu nome é _Lance Kuroboshi_, certo? – pairou uma voz naquela escuridão.  
- ... Sim, esse é o meu nome.  
- Aquele que o nomearam de _Servo do Mal_, graças aos crimes que cometeste em nome da regente de Kuroboshi, princesa_Yami Kuroboshi_, conhecida como a _Filha do Mal?_  
- ... Sim. Ela é minha irmã.  
- Você está sendo julgado...  
- Eu sei o que fiz! Eu sei o que fizemos!  
- Eu não terminei, jovem. Você está sendo julgado agora. Seus atos te colocaram como condenado. Mas...  
- Mas...?  
- Foste salvo por um mago chamado _Warlock_, e admitiu que se arrependeu de tudo que fizeste antes.

A criatura se aproximou dele. Tinha asas, cara de cachorro e usava roupas egípcias.  
Era Anubimon.

- I-Isso seria... Um milagre? – falou Lance, surpreso – Pensei que... quando morresse seria condenado.  
- Considere como um. Foi assassinado injustamente, por algo que já foste perdoado.  
- O que... O que acontecerá comigo?  
- Irá renascer... Como uma nova pessoa, em um outro lugar.  
- Renascer... E quanto minha irmã?

- Por favor, me responda! Aquele cara quer matá-la!

Tudo se tornou escuro.

- Ei! Ei! EI!  
- Responda-me!

_"Renascer."__  
__"Era isso que me aconteceria."__  
__"Eu voltaria a vida, como..."_

_...__  
__- EI! EI! EI!__  
__- Acorda! Ei! Acorda!__  
__- Olha a hora! Você vai se atrasar!__  
__- ACORDA!_

- Aaah! – abre os olhos, voltando a si aos poucos. Suava a frio, demonstrando ter tido algum pesadelo. Fita numa pequena bola azul em seu peito, observando-o – O-o que foi? O que aconteceu? Cadê... Huh?  
- Você vai se atrasar!  
- Atrasar... AH! O TREINO! QUE HORAS SÃO, CHIBIMON?  
- Uh... Saí com cuidado do seu quarto e olhei o relógio da sala... marcava mais ou menos umas... 8:45...  
- EEEEEH? O TREINO ERA ÁS 9:15! Aaah! Eu vou me atrasar! – saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro.  
- Whoa! – Chibimon caiu da cama, e dentro da mochila.

Voltou para o quarto, de roupa trocada já. Arrumou tudo na mochila.

- A Jun me paga! Eu disse que precisava do bendito despertador! Tomara que eu consiga chegar a tempo!  
- Aaah, D-Dai! Cuidado, eu estou aqui dentro! – saiu a voz do pequenino, meio abafada.  
- Ih! Desculpa aí, Chibimon... – o tira de lá, tirando tudo da mochila antes. E depois coloca tudo de volta, e o parceiro também, só que com cuidado – Agüenta firme aí... Teremos que correr... E o máximo que pudermos!  
- Uh-oh... *gota*

Fechou-a e saiu do quarto, em seguida de casa.  
Saiu em disparada, para o treino de futebol que havia sido marcado no sábado.

_"... Daisuke Motomiya."__  
__"Uma das doze crianças escolhidas para proteger a Digital World, o mundo das criaturas digitais – os Digimons."_


	2. Explicações, mais revelações

_- Não foi por acaso que conheci o castelo de Warlock...__  
__- Agora tenho certeza disso._

Todos ali estavam em choque.  
V-mon, Yami e Unmei.

Daisuke então era o irmão dela?  
O irmão que ela amava tanto e que morreu protegendo-a?

- Daisuke... – V-mon estava, de fato, surpreso.  
- Então... Então você é meu irmão, que voltou como outra pessoa? – idem a Yami.  
- V-você... Você renasceu de novo? – idem a Unmei.

O escolhido os olhou, com total tranqüilidade.  
Tudo estava claro.

- Sim. Eu renasci.  
- Sou o único deste lugar que não possuía um individuo parecido comigo.

- Mas... se é assim... Por que eles se parecem com os nossos outros amigos? – indagou o azulzinho.  
- Por quê?  
- É. Por quê?  
- Não percebeu ainda?  
- Ahn?  
- Lembra de alguma semelhança? Alguma coisa?  
- Err... explica?

_"Depois que renasci naquele mundo, havia perdido as memórias que tinha como Lance Kuroboshi."__  
__"Tinha uma nova irmã, porém ela era a mais velha."_

- Daisuke, eu quero ver minha série favorita! – berrou uma menina, aparência de 15 anos.  
- Ah! Mas tá passando meu desenho favorito! – disse um menino, de 8 anos.  
- E a escola?  
- Mas já tá acabando... – bufou – Jun, você é chata.  
- E você um mimado!

O garoto voltou sua atenção na televisão, mas já tinha terminado aquilo que estava assistindo.  
Havia perdido tempo brigando com ela... de novo.

- Ah droga! Tava na melhor parte! – resmungou Daisuke.  
- E já perdi dois minutos do inicio da série! – retrucou a garota.  
- Tsc... Saímos perdendo nessa. Ah, tou indo antes que a mamãe brigue comigo..  
- É seu primeiro dia hoje, não é?  
- Sim.

_"Lembro que fui estudar em uma nova escola naquele ano, em 2000."___

_"Enquanto me despedia de Jun, que foi obrigada a me levar desta vez e isso a fez perder os três minutos finais da sua série favorita, vi outras duas crianças passando."_

- Oniichan! Podíamos dar uma volta no parque depois? – perguntou uma menina, de 9 anos a um menino de 12.  
- Se a professora não nos presentear com uma prova para estudar a semana inteira... Acho que não tem problema. – respondeu, sorrindo.

_"Aqueles dois..."__  
__"Eu já os tinha visto antes. Moravam no outro prédio, perto do nosso."___

_"Eu os olhei. Não disse nada, apenas os observei entrando."__  
__"Aquela menina tinha me chamado a atenção."___

_"Ela era..."_

- Hikari! Vamos logo ou a mamãe vai ficar preocupada.  
- Estou indo, oniichan!

As aulas já tinham acabado. Os dois irmãos, supostamente Taichi e Hikari, saíram da escola, alegres.  
E o jovem Motomiya observando-os.

- Hikari... – pensou, enquanto olhava para os cantos.  
- ... Acho que a Jun não vem... Melhor voltar sozinho então. *sigh*

De repente, a menina olha para trás e o vê. Estava meio sozinho, um tanto perdido.

- Oniichan... Aquele menino... – disse ela, apontando para Daisuke.  
- Uh? Ele é do prédio ao lado... Não sabia que ele estudava aqui também.  
- Ele parece meio... perdido.  
- Ué...

Ele passa pelos irmãos, até que Taichi o chama a atenção.

- Ei!  
- Ahn? – para, volta-se ao Yagami – Me chamou?  
- Você... tá com algum problema?  
- Eu... Ahn... Não... Não...  
- Você é aquele menino novo da minha sala? – perguntou Hikari.  
- S-Sim... – corou – Eu... Eu...  
- Está perdido? A gente pode te ajudar. – sorriu ela.  
- Per... perdido? Ah, eu sei pra onde fica minha casa...  
- Sabe?  
- Sei! É pra lá – aponta, mas para a direção oposta que deveria seguir.  
- Bom, é pro outro lado – riu Taichi – Somos vizinhos de prédio.  
- Eh? Achei que... Ah, estou perdido... Não decorei o caminho ainda *sigh*  
- Sem problemas. Podemos voltar juntos.  
- É, assim você decora – reforçou a menina.  
- B-bem... – Daisuke corou de novo.  
- Eu me chamo Taichi Yagami, e esta é minha irmã, Hikari. – apresentou-se.  
- P-Prazer... Sou Daisuke Motomiya...

_"Os Yagami. Taichi e Hikari."__  
__"Eles se tornaram grandes amigos."__  
__"Principalmente o Taichi. Queria ser que nem ele. Seguir o seu exemplo"___

_"Acabei entrando para o time de futebol e o reencontrando-o."__  
__"Mas também conheci outras pessoas no decorrer daquele ano."__  
__"Miyako e Iori."___

_"2 anos depois, me tornei um escolhido."__  
__"Idem aos meus novos amigos..."___

_"Tinha 10 anos, faria 11 em 2002."__  
__"Quase a mesma idade que Taichi-senpai se tornou o escolhido da Coragem."__  
__"Hikari... Hikari e outro garoto que conheci naquele ano, Takeru, eram escolhidos também."__  
__"Ela era a escolhida da Luz e ele da Esperança"___

_"Mas eu tinha alguma rivalidade com ele."__  
__"Algo que parecia meio idiota. Éramos amigos e rivais."__  
__"Hikari-chan era importante para mim. E eu era muito ingênuo e quase não era levado a sério."___

_"Mas o decorrer do tempo cresci. E fui digno do título 'líder da nova geração'."___

_"Agora sei... Por que amava a Hikari e a queria perto de mim."__  
__"Ela... Ela é..."_

Daisuke olhou diretamente para Yami, e disse:

- Você, Yami Kuroboshi. Você é a _Hikari Yagami_.  
- É a escolhida da Luz. Por isso que ela e você são como _eu_ e o Lance.  
- Você é ela. Naquele tempo, naquele mundo.

V-mon outra vez ficou espantado.  
E a reação de Yami foi a mesma.

- Quanto a você, Unmei... – continuou.  
- Minha rivalidade com ele... Era causada por um estranho sentimento.  
- Eu queria a Hikari perto de mim, queria protegê-la.  
- Você é o _Takeru Takaishi_, mas naquele mundo...  
- Não queria feri-la. Nem matá-la. Takeru queria a proteção dela também.  
- E sempre a protegeu. E protegerá.  
- Nossa rivalidade continuará, mas também podemos proteger a Hikari, a luz, juntos.

Unmei deixou a foice cair no chão, Tsukaimon não falou absolutamente nada, assim como o loiro sombrio.

- E o Saigo... Ele é o novo regente.  
- Ele é o líder. _Taichi Yagami_, o escolhido da Coragem.  
- O líder dos veteranos. Aquele em que todos confiam.  
- E que todos seguem. Igual a um príncipe. Como o Saigo.

- D-Daisuke... Isso significa que... – V-mon interrompeu o parceiro.  
- Significa que... Todos aqueles que conhecemos aqui são no nosso mundo as doze crianças escolhidas?

- Exatamente, V-mon.  
- Mas há duas outras pessoas neste mundo que não as conheci lá.  
- _Negai_ e _Yorokobi._  
- Talvez as tenha visto, mas nunca as encontrei pessoalmente.

- Mas... A princesa Ai está morta. – disse Yami.  
- Você a matou.

- Ela também renasceu.  
- Assim como eu, ela também foi parar naquele mundo.  
- princesa Ai de Gota Pura se tornou _Mimi Tachikawa_.  
- A escolhida da Pureza. E faz total sentido isso. Ai e Mimi são pessoas muito bondosas e inocentes. Puras de coração.

- E quanto... E quanto aos outros? – perguntou o loiro, depois que voltou a si.  
- Quem é a Yaku-sama? Quem é o príncipe Nesshin?

- Calma Unmei.  
- Se não me interromperem, posso explicar.

_"Yaku e Nesshin..."__  
__"Duas pessoas que sofreram com a morte de Ai."__  
__"..."__  
__"Yaku, a guerreira de armadura vermelha."__  
__"Nem sempre ela foi uma pessoa assim."__  
__"Nem sempre ela vestia uma armadura e empunhava uma espada."___

_"Yaku era... Uma jovem dama."__  
__"De bom coração que amava todos ao seu redor."___

_"Antes, eu havia morado com ela. Antes de me tornar o servo de Yami."_

- Lance-kun, poderia me ajudar a arrumar a mesa?  
- Claro, Yaku-oneesan – sorriu.

O menino pegou os talheres, e os levou para uma mesa.  
Uma casa, meio pequena, mas organizada. Feita de madeira.

Colocou os garfos e as colheres na mesa.  
Mas fez um corte pequeno em seu dedo, quando colocava as facas.

- Ai!  
- Lance-kun! O que houve? – disse Yaku, preocupada.  
- Não foi nada... E-eu só...  
- Se machucou? Deixa-me ver..  
- O-Ok... – mostrou o indicador direito, que tinha um pequeno risco em vermelho.

_"Ela se preocupava muito comigo."__  
__"Era como seu irmãozinho mais novo."___

_"Naquele dia ela lavou minha mão e colocou uma simples faixa no ferimento."__  
__"Não era nada grave, nem era um corte profundo."__  
__"O que a deixou aliviada. Então ela olhou para mim, sorrindo, e disse..."_

- Tenha cuidado da próxima vez... Não se preocupe, isso vai sarar.  
- Ok... Ok, Yaku-oneesan.

_"Mas..."__  
__"Eu fui trabalhar no castelo dos Kuroboshi."__  
__"E lá... reencontrei minha irmã."__  
__"E fiquei ao lado dela."___

_"Lembro que o ministro... era o Saigo."__  
__"Ele e eu nos dávamos muito bem..."___

_"Assim como Taichi e Daisuke."_

- Lance! Aonde você vai? – perguntou-o.  
- Eu? Ahn... vou dar uma volta pela cidade...  
- A essa hora da noite?  
- Sim... agora está tudo calmo – sorriu.  
- Ok.. E quanto à princesa?  
- Yami-chan sabe que vou sair...  
- Ah, ok então. Vê se não demora ou ela vai ficar preocupada.  
- Sem problemas, Saigo-san.

_"Aquela noite... Aquela foi a noite em que eu assassinei a princesa Ai."__  
__"Eu a amava. Mas fiz aquilo para satisfazer os desejos de Yami."__  
__"Ela queria o Nesshin."___

_"Depois daquele crime, nunca mais fui o mesmo."__  
__"Minha alma ficou atormentada."___

_"E quando vieram atacar o castelo... e capturar minha princesa..."__  
__"Eu fiz aquilo. Troquei de lugar com ela."___

_"E fui para a guilhotina."__  
__"Merecia aquilo. Eu havia matado a pessoa que eu amava."__  
__"A princesa Ai."___

_"Mas Warlock me salvou."__  
__"E o reino onde ele morava?"__  
__"... Era do outro lado do oceano. Em outro continente."__  
__"O reino em que regia Nesshin,"___

_"Até o conheci..."__  
__"Nesshin era voltado para o lado mais culto."__  
__"Cultivava o conhecimento. Seu reino possuía muitas mentes brilhantes."__  
__"Grandes pensadores, cientistas, alquimistas..."___

_"Entre eles estava... Warlock."_

- Sensei... esse é o... – perguntou-o.  
- Nesshin. Um amigo meu... – respondeu o mago.  
- Príncipe Nesshin?  
- Sim, sou ele. – disse o regente – E você é...?  
- Ele é um aprendiz meu – respondeu Warlock antes que o menino pudesse dizer algo.  
- Ah... prazer em conhecê-lo. – sorriu.  
- Igualmente... Se me derem licença... irei ler algum livro. – Lance faz reverência e logo depois sai da sala do castelo de Warlock.

_"Apesar da minha nova aparência..."__  
__"Temia que desconfiassem de mim."___

_"Depois percebi... Que o Warlock também temia que Nesshin descobrisse quem eu era."__  
__"Quando o príncipe perguntou meu nome..."_

- Warlock, qual o nome daquele seu aprendiz adorável? Vocês parecem ter a mesma idade até.  
- O nome dele? – o Mago pensou por alguns momentos.

Nesshin esperava a resposta enquanto Lance estava sentado na outra sala, lendo um livro qualquer e dando rápidas espiadas nos outros dois rapazes.  
A porta estava aberta e podia vê-los perfeitamente dali... E até ouvi-los.

- O nome dele é... Kiseki.  
- Kiseki? Hm, que nome interessante.

- Kiseki? – pensou o jovem, fitando Warlock por cima do livro.

_"Kiseki."__  
__"Foi um milagre que me salvou."__  
__"E também foi um milagre eu ter recebido esta nova oportunidade de recomeçar tudo de novo."_

Daisuke termina o relato e tudo fica silencioso.

Os três observam o Goggle Boy.  
E Unmei logo quebra o silêncio:

- Ok, mas quem são eles, forasteiro?

- Naquele mundo Yaku se tornou _Sora Takenouchi_.  
- A escolhida do Amor. Yaku e Sora são pessoas que se importam com os outros e os amam, querendo sempre sua proteção.

- E... E o Nesshin? – perguntou Yami.

- Ele é o _Koushiro Izumi_, o escolhido da Sabedoria.  
- Ambos prezam pelo conhecimento. Ambos possuem curiosidade e vontade de saber mais.

- E... E os outros, Daisuke? – perguntou V-mon.  
- Ou... Ou devo te chamar de Lance?  
- Err...

- V-mon, tenha calma – riu.  
- Chame-me como quiseres.

- Ok, Dai-chan...  
- Quem é o Warlock do nosso mundo?

- Warlock...  
- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, _Ken Ichijouji_.  
- O escolhido da Bondade. O escolhido que foi amaldiçoado pelas trevas e se tornou o Digimon Kaiser.  
- Eu e o Ken somos o oposto um do outro de certa forma. Assim como o Warlock e o Lance eram.  
- Lance foi o Servo do Mal, que cometeu vários crimes. Ken foi o Digimon Kaiser, que cometeu o desequilibro na Digital World.  
- Warlock salvou Lance, que foi perdoado pelos seus atos. Daisuke salvou Ken, que se arrependeu de ter feito aquelas coisas.

Ninguém falou mais nada.  
Apenas deixaram que ele continuasse a explicar.

- Omoni certamente é o _Jou Kido_.  
- O Escolhido da Confiança. O cargo de Omoni exige responsabilidade. Exige também confiança.  
- Jou é responsável e bastante até. Sempre estudando. E também é a pessoa com quem você pode contar quando estiver com problemas.  
- Às vezes ele é meio atrapalhado...

- Okami, José Okami...  
- Ele se tornou o escolhido da Amizade, _Yamato Ishida_.  
- Tem cara de mal-encarado mas é gente boa, se preocupa com todos os amigos.  
- Meio temperamental... Porém também é uma das pessoas que ajuda todos.  
- Além disso... ele é irmão mais velho de Takeru.

- MiyaShurimon... Ela é _Miyako Inoue_.  
- Energética, alegre... Meio maluca também.  
- Apaixonadas... Sinceras... Miyako ama Ken enquanto MiyaShurimon ama Warlock.  
- Ela é uma das três novas crianças escolhidas.

- IoriArmadimon deve ser o _Iori Hida_.  
- Não deu pra saber muito dele... Mas o Iori era meio tímido e reservado, assim como esse garoto-tatu.  
- E ele é o mais novo dos três.

- E por fim... Eu, Lance Kuroboshi, atualmente _Daisuke Motomiya_.  
- Que eu já disse como voltei.

- Isso é... – disse Yami.  
- Espantoso... – completou Unmei.

- Então...  
- Então Os doze escolhidos são, na verdade, Saigo, Okami, Nesshin, Omoni, Yaku, Ai, Yami, Unmei, Lance, MiyaShurimon,IoriArmadimon e Warlock... – concluiu o azulzinho.

- Isso, V-mon.  
- Somente não sei dizer quem são a Negai e a Yorokobi.

- Outra coisa, Daisuke...  
- Por que... Por que exatamente nós viemos aqui?  
- Você disse que não é coincidência nós termos conhecido o castelo de Warlock!

O silêncio voltou a reinar naquele lugar.  
Por que eles foram parar naquele mundo?  
E quem eram aquelas duas garotas?


	3. Por que viemos até aqui?

_- Por quê viemos parar aqui?__  
__- ... Creio que a Yami possa responder. Ela quem nos chamou aqui._

Foi a resposta que V-mon recebera do garoto.

- Yami? – V-mon olhou para a menina.  
- ... Eu... – olhou para o goggle boy, ainda chocada com aquilo tudo.

- Você sabia que existia uma pessoa parecida contigo em outro mundo, certo? – perguntou-o.  
- Mas não sabia que existia alguém mais parecido com alguma outra pessoa daqui, né?

- S-Sim... Warlock tinha... Tinha dito uma vez que... Poderiam existir outros mundos e em um desses mundos... Alguma "versão" nossa... No entanto era só teoria...  
- Mas eu queria que fosse verdade. Queria. E se existisse alguém que fosse parecida comigo? E se essa pessoa tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar?

- Então... – V-mon interrompeu a explicação – Então descobriu que a Hikari era o seu 'oposto' e a trouxe para cá?

- S-sim, mas... Eu a trouxe depois que o seu parceiro foi embora do castelo.  
- Porque...

- Eh? Esperaí, você a trouxe para cá depois que eu fui embora? – disse o garoto, encarando-a.  
- Agora ele falou como o Daisuke – pensou V-mon, dando um pequeno suspiro.

- Eu posso continuar, Motomiya? – resmungou Yami.  
- Bem, o que aconteceu...

_"Depois de dois anos, acabei me casando com Warlock..."__  
__"Tentei me acalmar, tentei seguir adiante..."__  
__"Mas meu irmão era muito próximo de mim... Muito."___

_"Ele tinha pedido a Warlock que me protegesse e o entregou a estrela de cristal."__  
__"Aquela estrela significava muito para o Lance... E o Warlock tinha se tornado seu melhor amigo."___

_"Mas... durante aqueles dois anos... Minha mente continuou atormentada."__  
__"Lembrava de tudo... De tudo que fiz. Desde o que ordenei meu amado irmão mais velho fazer... Até a minha frieza com os habitantes de Kuroboshi."___

_"E... E uma sede por vingança."__  
__"Queria me vingar daquele que matou meu irmão."___

_"Warlock não compreendia meus sentimentos, não entendia minha vontade por procurar poder..."__  
__"Nem ele e nem os empregados do castelo."___

_"Não o tratei bem graças a isso... Minha cobiça pelo poder. Para vingar-me de ter perdido a única pessoa que esteve ao meu lado o tempo inteiro."__  
__"Aquele que pensei estar morto, mas estava vivo e morando no outro continente."__  
__"Aquele que foi salvo pelo Warlock e teve uma nova oportunidade."__  
__"E também pediu que eu tivesse essa chance também."_

- Eu quero... Eu quero... Preciso... Preciso!  
- Yami, entenda... Poder não é nada quando se é utilizado para fins próprios. – falou o mago.  
- Você não entende... Ninguém entende!  
- Se explicasse todos entenderiam! – vociferou a sentinela MiyaShurimon.  
- Como vocês entenderiam se... Se...

_"Aquele dia... Warlock e MiyaShurimon estavam protegendo o objeto. Um estranho objeto que apareceu por lá."__  
__"Um objeto dourado... que emitia uma luz."_

- Hmpf. Ele se trancou lá...  
- Yami-sama... Explique-me... Por que você quer aquele objeto? – perguntou Okami, que estava na forma lobo.  
- Isso... isso é da minha conta, e de mais ninguém.  
- Se você explicasse talvez Warlock-sama pudesse te ajudar e até lhe entregar o objeto.  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ISSO NÃO INTERESSA A MAIS NINGUÉM!

_"Precisava dele."__  
__"Então comecei a arranjar um jeito de chegar a esses mundos."__  
__"Porém ele descobriu e jogou um feitiço no castelo."__  
__"Ninguém daqui poderia sair desta dimensão. Ninguém."___

_"Assim que descobri como manipular portais..."__  
__"Lembrei desse pequeno detalhe. E então fiz com que um portal conectasse o castelo a outra dimensão"__  
__"Supostamente a Digital World do seu mundo."___

_"Okami ficava encarregado de trazer qualquer um que entrasse na floresta sombria."__  
__"Que pertence a esta dimensão"___

_"Dessa forma, vários digimons apareceram e tentaram ir atrás do objeto..."__  
__"E nenhum deles voltaram. Devem ter sido destruídos pelas sentinelas do labirinto."___

_"Até que..."_

- Droga! Como... como irei conseguir este tal digimental?  
- Deve haver alguém que possa... Deve. Haver. Quem. Possa.

Observava um espelho. Observava a Digital World através dele.  
Até que viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção:

- Huh?  
- Será... Não. Não pode ser...  
- Mas... seria possível?  
- ... OKAMI! VENHA ATÉ AQUI!

O lobo, em forma humana, entrou no cômodo.

- O que deseja, Yami-sama?  
- Está vendo aquele menino? Traga-o até aqui.  
- M-Mas ele...  
- Eu sei! Parece-se com ele!  
- Será...  
- Não sei, só descobriremos isto quando ele estiver aqui!  
- Ok, Yami-sama. – saiu da sala.

_"Foi então que usei o que tinha aprendido sobre magia e fiz a bola cair na floresta."__  
__"O resto foi tudo obra de Okami e da própria criança."___

_"Quando o vi na sala de jantar, pensei por um momento que era ele."__  
__"Meu amado irmão, Lance."_

- Ele... Ele me lembra o Lance-oniichan... – pensava.  
- Hikari-chan! Não se lembra de mim? – dizia o goggle boy, fitando a jovem.  
- Hikari? Quem é essa tal Hikari? – continuava a pensar.

_"Não, não, não. Ele lembra meu irmão mas parece não ser ele!"__  
__"Eu havia perdido meu irmão. E ainda ardia em mim a chama da vingança."__  
__"Por isso... acabei por mandar aquele garoto ir atrás do objeto."___

_"Porém... ele não estava sob meu controle."__  
__"E eu sentia algo. Aquele menino..."__  
__"Ele lembrava meu amado irmão."_

- Você pegou o cara errado pra fazer um serviço sujo como esse, ok? Primeiro me seqüestra, tenta me transformar em seu lacaio e me obriga a pegar o Digimental para usá-lo a seu favor!

_"Ele veio até a mim. E ficou contra mim."__  
__"Um garoto que parecia com o Lance..."__  
__"Ficou contra mim."_

- Não... Não... NINGUÉM ENTENDE O QUE EU SINTO! – Gritava em seus pensamentos.  
- NINGUÉM COMPREENDE O QUANTO ELE ERA IMPORTANTE! – continuava a gritar mentalmente, enquanto desviava dos ataques do menino.  
- EU QUERO VINGANÇA! QUERO QUE UNMEI PAGUE PELO QUE ME FEZ!

Yami percebe que o menino está parado, perdido em seus pensamentos e aproveita a chance e o ataca com tudo. Mas não o acertou porque V-mon se colou a frente de Daisuke e levou o corte em seu lugar. Caiu aos seus pés... Enfraquecido.

_"Eu acabei por fazer algo que prometi não fazer mais."__  
__"Ferir inocentes."___

_"Então... Aconteceu aquilo. Aquilo que eu temia."__  
__"Que aquele jovem forasteiro usasse o digimental e lutasse contra mim"__  
__"E... Eu não conseguiria lutar. As lembranças que tinha do meu irmão vinham como um flash ao olhar para ele."___

_"Pedi, implorei... Que ele não me matasse, que ele entendesse os meus sentimentos."__  
__"Desejei... um milagre."_

- N-Não! S-se afaste de mim! – dizia, recuando enquanto o menino continuava a se aproximar dela.  
- T-Tudo menos a luz! – gritava.  
- ... Yami... Sinto muito, mas... Não tenho confiança em você. – falou Daisuke.  
- P-por favor! – implorava, logo olhou nos olhos dele.

- Você... você... Tem o mesmo olhar dele. – pensava – Você tem que ser ele... Tem que ser!

- ... V-mon, Warlock, MiyaShurimon, Josefa, Puroromon... Eu não consigo. – suspirou.  
- E-eu não... Não consigo mais. Não quero mais lutar contra ele! Ele lembra meu irmão! – continuou pensando.  
- ... Vocês n-não entendem! Eu não consigo! Ela... Ela lembra a Hikari-chan! E ainda a vejo como a minha amiga e não como uma bruxa sinistra!  
- ... D-Daisuke... Faça... o que é certo. S-Siga o seu coração... – disse V-mon, sorrindo para ele.  
- V-mon... – fitou os olhos no azulzinho.

_"De certa forma, eu senti que... Ele havia me entendido."__  
__"Sentiu que eu não conseguia mais lutar, que estava com medo de cometer um erro."__  
__"Não seria capaz de matar alguém que lembrasse meu irmão..."___

_"Eu ainda o via como meu irmão e não como um mero garoto que eu tinha raptado!"__  
__"Naquele meio tempo escapei. E Okami também."__  
__"Decidi refletir, decidi pensar em outra forma de vingar a morte de Lance."__  
__"Mas também... desejava que Daisuke-kun ficasse ao meu lado..."___

_"Foi então que... eu descobri... Quem era a tal menina que ele tinha dito."_

- Hikari-chan! – falou uma voz masculina – Por que... você me convidou para sair?  
- Ah, é que... Precisava conversar e também, o aniversário dele é daqui a quatro meses.  
- Dele?  
- Do Daisuke-kun.  
- Ah.  
- Como queria fazer uma surpresa a ele... Resolvi pedi tua ajuda para escolher um presente a ele – sorriu.  
- Não acha que ele vai ficar com ciúmes não?  
- Ah, claro que vai, mas depois eu o explico... Sem estragar a surpresa – riu.

Passaram por uma vitrine, no entanto a Yagami para e volta.  
Pensou ter visto algo.

- Ahn? Que estranho, pensei ter visto algo e ter ouvido alguém me chamar...  
- Hikari-chan? O que foi? – Takeru se virou e a olhou.  
- Nada não... Devo estar... Distraída demais. – voltou a andar.

Passa-se alguns minutos, ela para em frente de outra vitrine.  
E desta vez ela vê algo.

- Ahn? Mas...  
_- Hikari. Preciso de você. Preciso._  
- Q-Quem é você?  
_- Preciso... Por favor._  
- P-precisa?

A escolhida da luz olha nos olhos do 'reflexo'.  
Logo volta-se ao seu redor e percebe que... tudo estava deserto.  
Tudo.

- O-onde...  
_- Por favor, Hikari! Eu... Eu preciso de você._  
- O que você quer comigo?  
_- Preciso de você. Preciso._  
- Você... Você precisa de mim? – colocou a mão no vidro, idem a imagem, e ao fazer isso percebe alguma coisa – Precisa... de ajuda? Precisa da luz?  
_- Por favor._  
- E-eu entendo...E-eu entendo. Precisa da minha ajuda...

Hikari fecha os olhos e logo some. Takeru percebe que ela não estava mais ao seu lado e se vira.

- Hikari-chan? Hikari?

_"Depois disso..."__  
__"Eu fui atrás dela. Da menina que eu havia chamado."__  
__"Mas Warlock e MiyaShurimon não compreendiam o que eu queria fazer."__  
__"Então fui forçada a prendê-los dentro do castelo."_

- Por isso que você "escapou" do castelo. Precisava encontrar a Hikari, que foi teleportada para este mundo. – concluiu Motomiya.  
- No entanto... Unmei não a confundiu nem a matou? – perguntou V-mon.  
- E-eu? Se vi uma jovem parecida com a Kuroboshi, se é isto que esteja perguntando... Não, não a vi.  
- Então a Hikari-chan ainda está neste mundo! E se alguém a matá-la? – o goggle boy ficou meio nervoso.  
- Tenha calma, Daisuke-kun. – sorriu Yami – Sua amiga... está bem.  
- E onde ela está?

A princesa aponta para uma vitrine de uma loja.  
E caída ao chão estava a escolhida, inconsciente.

- Hikari-chan! – Daisuke correu até ela.  
- Acha que... O que aconteceu a ela, Yami? – perguntou V-mon.  
- Ela só está desmaiada, não morta.  
- Mas... pra que precisa dela?  
- Eu...

- Hikari! Hikari-chan! Acorda! – Daisuke a sacudia com calma, tentando acordá-la.  
- Uhh – a menina abriu os olhos, lentamente – E-essa voz... D-Daisuke?  
- Hikari! – abraçou-a com força, aliviado – Você... Você está bem?  
- Daisuke? É você? – olhou-o, dos pés a cabeça – O que aconteceu?  
- Eto... Não sei como te explicar isso...  
- Você... Você ficou diferente...  
- Que bom que você está bem, Hikari-chan...

- Yami – disse V-mon – Se você precisa dela... E ela é você... Não acha que seria arriscado trazê-la até aqui? Poderiam matá-la achando que é você!  
- Eu entendo, mas... Mas preciso da luz. E do seu parceiro.  
- Não poderia ter arranjado outro jeito de nos chamar? Todos no mundo deles estão... preocupados.  
- Preocupados?

- Yami – virou-se a ela o escolhido – Mande-a de volta. Se sua intenção era me atrair até aqui, já conseguiu.  
- Ela me chamou aqui, Daisuke-kun... Precisa de ajuda.  
- Eu sei disso, Hikari-chan.  
- Precisa da luz.  
- Eu sei! Já entendi tudo que se passa agora!  
- Mas... Não compreendo. Se ela precisa da luz...  
- Por favor, mande-a de volta. – pediu ele, outra vez.

- Está bem... Mas eu não sei como... – confessou.  
- Este tempo todo me foquei na vingança... E agora vejo que foi perda de tempo...

- Ok... Então eu faço isso.  
- Fazer o que? – Hikari estava confusa.  
- Hikari-chan... – sorriu a ela – Não se preocupe comigo, apenas... Apenas confie em mim.  
- O que... O que você vai fazer, Daisuke-kun?  
- Te mandar pra casa. Por favor... Não se preocupe comigo.  
- Mas eles precisam da luz.  
- Não posso deixar que corra risco aqui! E todos estão preocupados contigo faz 33 dias!  
- Se eu voltar como irei ajudá-los?  
- Hikari, você precisa voltar.  
- Eles precisam de mim!  
- NÃO TEIMA COMIGO!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Daisuke JAMAIS tinha gritado com ela antes.  
JAMAIS.

- Você é... Você é importante pra mim! E pros outros também! É a escolhida da Luz, é a nossa luz.  
- D-Daisuke...  
- Tudo ficará bem, somente eu posso resolver isso... E não quero que você se machuque.  
- E-eu...  
- Por favor, Hikari! Eu... Eu não queria ter gritado contigo daquele jeito! Só quero o teu bem! A tua proteção!  
- Está bem, Daisuke-kun... Mas você precisa da Luz pra isso... – Hikari uniu suas mãos e um pequeno brilho rosado surgiu e tomou a forma do brasão da Luz e entregou ao goggle boy, colocando em sua mão.  
- Obrigado... Hikari-chan. – sorriu, deu um beijo em seu rosto e se afastou.

Segundos depois ele a enviou de volta.  
Estava na mesma rua. Parada na frente da mesma vitrine.

Ela ficou confusa um pouco.  
Mas logo voltou para casa.

Chegou e parou em frente ao prédio. Logo olhou para o lado e viu o outro, onde Daisuke mora.  
Suspirou e entrou. Subiu até o décimo terceiro andar.

E pousou os olhos na porta.  
[1306][Yagami]

Era sua casa. É a sua casa.  
Olhou para a maçaneta por dois minutos e esticou sua mão para abri-la.  
Quando a mesma se mexe e a porta se abre.

Ela vê o peito de alguém. Segue até o rosto e vê um olhar.  
Em choque. Sem piscar ou dirigir qualquer palavra.

- Oniichan? – disse ela, olhando-o.

Taichi não lhe dirigiu palavra alguma, apenas a abraçou.  
Abraçou com todas as suas forças. Como se a tivesse perdido.

- V-Você... Você voltou!  
- Eu... Eu fui chamada... Para... Para ajudar uma pessoa.  
- Chamada? – Taichi a solta, pisca os olhos rapidamente, confuso.  
- Sim... Desculpe se te deixei preocupado... Daisuke-kun tinha razão...  
- Daisuke? Você o encontrou? Onde ele está?  
- Ele está bem, oniichan – sorriu – Eles precisam da ajuda dele para restaurarem o mundo.  
- Eles quem? Os digimons?  
- Não... Não é os digimons, não é a Digital World. É outro mundo, outra dimensão.  
- Então o Koushiro estava certo... Daisuke foi parar em outra dimensão?  
- Sim. Mas ele pediu... Pediu que eu não me preocupasse com ele. E vocês também. Ele só precisa da nossa confiança.  
- Ah! Não fica aí parada! Entra! Nossos pais saíram, mas logo estão de volta. Eles ficaram desesperados e até chamaram a polícia! Da próxima vez...  
- Me desculpe, oniichan...

Taichi parou. Não queria dar uma bronca nela agora.  
Justo agora que ela tinha voltado, que estava bem e não tinha sofrido nada.

Apenas a abraçou outra vez e a levou para dentro.  
Tailmon a abraçou também.

Passou algumas horas e os pais chegaram, abraçaram-na e foi aquilo.  
A filha desaparecida voltou sã e salva.

Tudo melhorou para os Yagami.

No entanto, a jovem Hikari ficou olhando o céu da janela de seu quarto, pensativa.  
Tailmon pulou em seu ombro e lhe disse:

- Tenha calma, Daisuke e V-mon estão bem. Eles são necessários naquele lugar.  
- Eles vão voltar. Não se preocupe.

- Eu sei, Tailmon... Ele me disse para não me preocupar...  
- É que... A família dele... Ainda está preocupada, ainda está procurando-o.  
- E eu não posso contá-los onde ele está. Ninguém iria entender...

- ... Ele certamente é o _escolhido do Milagre_. – pronunciou a gata.  
- Milagre?  
- Sim, é o décimo brasão... O brasão que estava no Digimental do Milagre.  
- Aquele que Quinglongmon transformou a partir do brasão da Bondade?  
- É. Daisuke já fez muita coisa que... O fazem merecer este brasão.  
- Acredito que ele possa fazer outro – sorriu a ela – Eu acredito nisso.

A escolhida da Luz fitou o céu e sussurrou bem baixinho, que quase não se ouvia:

_"Faça o milagre acontecer, Daisuke-kun"_


	4. Por que você precisa da Luz?

_- Ok. Por que você precisa da luz? E por que precisa do Daisuke também?_

V-mon continuava interrogando a jovem Kuroboshi.  
Não entendia ainda.

E como entenderia? Todas aquelas dúvidas que lhe surgiram na cabeça iam sendo resolvidas... porém outras surgiam.

Perguntas do tipo:  
"Se Lance é o Daisuke, como que ele conversava conosco?",  
"Se Yami e Lance estavam aprendendo magias com Warlock para combater as trevas, por que não usam seus poderes para derrotá-las duma vez?"  
"Por que o Daisuke por vezes age como o Lance e outras como o Daisuke?"

Muitas perguntas.  
Algumas óbvias demais, outras difíceis de se compreender.

- Por que eu preciso da luz e do Daisuke-kun? Bem, é uma longa história... – respondeu Yami.  
- Estou confuso! Ainda estou! E mais ainda! Se o Daisuke é o Lance, então... AAAH! Isso é estranho e confuso demais!

- V-mon, se você se acalmasse iria dar pra explicar tudo... Bem, eu não sou bom com explicações, mas eu tento! – o parceiro tentava acalmá-lo.  
- Certo... Certo... – o azulzinho respira fundo e conta até dez. Dá uma pausa e olha para o parceiro – Explica, por favor? Não tou compreendendo nada!  
- V-mon... – o menino fez um facepalm e o olhou com cara de tacho – Sossega, cara!  
- Mas Daisuke, digo, Lance, err... – confuso.  
- V-mon... Acalme-se... O que você ainda não entendeu?  
- Se você é o Len que voltou em outro corpo e em outra vida... Como ele aparecia pra gente?  
- Eh? É isso?  
- É.

- Que foi, vai dizer que também não sabe disso?  
- Não, é que... Você não perguntou antes.  
- Pois então! Tou perguntado agora, Daisuke!  
- Não era bem 'ele', era... uh... Como explico isso?  
- ... Viu? Não sabe.  
- Sei sim... err... – O menino pensava em que forma explicar aquilo ao dragãozinho.

- ... Aquilo que vimos era um 'fragmento' do Lance que ficou aqui. – respondeu logo em seguida, mas não parecia ser muito com o goggle boy... e sim com o servo.  
- Ah... Então uma parte do Lance continuava habitando esse mundo enquanto ele estava em outro mundo, como Daisuke? – disse Vee.  
- É. Exatamente isso.  
- mas agora você tá parecendo o Lance... ah, isso confunde minha cabeça.  
- V-mon, entenda... Daisuke e Lance são a mesma pessoa, porém de tempos diferentes.  
- Eh?  
- Eu era o Lance antes, e agora eu sou o Daisuke. Entende?  
- Ah sim, agora melhorou. Mas... Por que a Yami precisa de você?  
- Ahn... eu não sei.  
- Não sabe?  
- Ou não lembro...  
- Agora ele tá falando como o Daisuke... – pensou V-mon, dando um suspiro logo em seguida.

O garoto se vira para sua "irmã" e pergunta:

- Yami, disse que precisava da luz e de mim... Mas pra que?  
- Para... reverter o que estragou este mundo, e corrompeu nossas almas.  
- Reverter?  
- É. Preciso disso...  
- O que aconteceu, Yami?

_"Foi há muito tempo... No dia do aniversário do nosso aniversário."__  
__"Nós fomos para um campo aberto, florido e bonito."__  
__"E lá fizemos um pequeno piquenique."_

Lance! Tá me ouvindo? – falou ela com uma voz doce, olhando-o.  
- Ahn? Creio que eu... Eu tenha me distraído, Yami-chan.  
- Hoje... Hoje é um dia especial, sabe por quê?  
- Se não soubesse, por que estaríamos aqui?  
- Este lugar é perfeito pra lhe entregar algo neste dia – sorriu.

A menina lhe entregou uma caixinha pequena.  
O menino abriu o pequeno pacote e de lá tirou um pingente de uma estrela feita de cristal.  
Ele observou o presente por alguns momentos, depois fitou na menina.

- Feliz aniversário, Lance-oniichan! – sorri.  
- Ei, é seu aniversário também.  
- Eu sei, mas você é mais velho que eu. Portanto merece.  
- Obrigado, Yami-chan. – devolveu o sorriso.  
- Combina contigo! Lance... você é como um anjo da guarda para mim.

Levantou-se do gramado e o ajudou a colocar o pingente.  
Logo depois sentou de novo, observando o jardim.

- Lance-oniichan... Esse lugar é bonito, não é?  
- ... Lance?

_"Apesar de ser o mais velho, Lance era meio distraído às vezes."__  
__"Mas aquela distração, na verdade, era..."_

- Yami-chan... Eu acho que vi algo ali...  
- Ali? Ali aonde?  
- Ali, passando aquelas árvores...  
- Mas ali começa a floresta que liga o outro reino... E nós não podemos sair de Kuroboshi sem o consentimento dos nossos pais!  
- Não, está ali perto. – o jovem se levantou da grama e saiu correndo até lá.  
- Lance! Lance-oniichan! Ah não, lá foi ele... *sigh* Por que ele não me ouve, hein?

Ela saiu atrás dele, e o viu parado. Parado na frente de uma estranha mulher, sentada debaixo de uma árvore morta, acorrentada nela.  
Mas aquela árvore era diferente. Estava longe das outras, em um canto cinza. Aquele local onde ela se encontrava era totalmente monocromático.

A estranha possuía um longo cabelo castanho, preso em uma fita negra, e os dividia uma mecha para cada lado. Vestia roupas negras e tinha um olhar diferente, olhos roxos que pareciam envenenar quem os olhasse.  
Tinha, em suas mãos uma estranha caixa negra, com um pentagrama na tampa.

A menina não sabia o que fazia, pois aquela imagem não era um tanto agradável para se olhar... E o seu irmão estava justo fazendo isto.  
Então o chamou a atenção:

- Lance?  
- Uh? – o garoto se virou, vendo a irmã. Parecia que antes se encontrava num transe daquela figura misteriosa – Yami-chan, você não devia ter me seguido!  
- Quem... Quem é ela? – perguntou ela.  
- Ela?  
- Essa mulher.  
- Não a conheço... mas parece estar um tanto... triste.  
- Por que ela está acorrentada? Quem faria uma maldade dessas?  
- Não sei...  
- Ah...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- Ouviu isso? – perguntaram um ao outro.  
- Ouviu alguma coisa, Lance-oniichan?  
- Também ouviu? Pensei que tinha sido só impressão...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- Não... Não foi impressão sua. Eu também ouvi. – confirmou a princesa.  
- Foi ela. Foi aquela moça!  
- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, então foi ela mesmo.  
- Deveríamos ir ajudá-la?  
- E se for perigoso? E se tiver alguma coisa ruim lá?  
- Deveríamos abandoná-la? Logo agora que ela pediu por nossa ajuda?  
- Lance... Acho que deveríamos pensar um pouco antes. Talvez chamar alguém ou...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- E se acontecer algo a ela? Ela não pode sair de lá, está acorrentada!  
- Mas... Mas e se acontecer algo conosco?  
- Não vai! Nós temos que ajudá-la antes que algum animal a mate ou coisa do tipo.  
- Aquele lugar me dá arrepios... É... é sinistro, deprimente...  
- Imagina ela então! Está ali e não pode escapar!  
- Ok... Ok, Lance. Você tem razão... Aquela mulher está triste, e está presa naquele lugar.

_"E nós entramos naquele estranho canto tristonho. De mãos dadas."__  
__"Eu sentia frio... Sentia tristeza... Sentia desânimo.,,"__  
__"Lance-oniichan percebeu e entregou-me o seu colete..."__  
__"E sorriu, dizendo que a moça nos agradeceria depois por termos ajudado-a."___

_"Chegamos perto dela..."_

- Ei, moça! – falou o menino – Como nós podemos abrir o cadeado? Sabe onde está a chave?  
- Lance... – Yami continuava tremendo de frio. Aquele lugar a agonizava.

A mulher não falou nada, apenas apontou para os dois, olhando-os nos olhos.  
Com aqueles seus olhos roxos amedrontadores.

_"Ela não disse nada. Apenas apontou para nós."__  
__"Meu irmão, apesar de ser distraído e atrapalhado, era bem inteligente..."__  
__"Entendeu a mensagem."_

- Ah! Então... nós somos a chave?  
- Lance...

Em seguida a mulher apontou para a caixa, e deu dois toques com a palma da mão livre.  
Sem tirar os olhos daquelas doces crianças.

- Tudo que temos que fazer para te soltar é abrir a caixa e pegar a chave?  
- Lance-oniichan...

A mulher acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
Ainda envenenando-os com seus olhos sinistros.

_"Eu sentia que tinha algo estranho... Ainda sentia frio, sentia medo..."__  
__"Mas ele não, Lance estava disposto a ajudar aquela estranha."__  
__"Estava determinado. Ele sempre... Sempre ajudou os outros."___

_"Então ele abriu a caixa..."__  
__"E para nossa surpresa, saiu algo de lá."__  
__"Não vimos o que era..."__  
__"Mas senti... as trevas rodearem aquele lugar."___

_"A me rodear, a rodear meu irmão..."__  
__"Voltei a atenção na mulher, mas... Ela tinha sumido. E o Lance-oniichan a olhar para o nada. A árvore morta também tinha desaparecido."__  
__"Olhamos um para o outro,"__  
__"Como se perguntássemos a nós mentalmente onde tinha ido parar aquela mulher."___

_"Mais tarde... bem mais tarde"__  
__"Quando fui para o outro continente, reencontrei meu irmão e passei a morar com o mago Warlock..."__  
__"Ele, um grande célebre daquele reino, nos disse algo."_

- Não perceberam como este mundo e tornou um caos? – perguntou o grande mago, observando a paisagem pela janela da sala de estar.

Os irmãos Kuroboshi, sentados em uma poltrona e comendo alguns biscoitos feitos pelo próprio Lance, focaram sua atenção no jovem rapaz.

- Como assim, sensei? – falou o garoto.  
- Não entendi... – comentou a irmã.

- Está cinza... Monocromático. – virou-se para os irmãos – Como se algo tivesse o contaminado.  
- Não parece?

- Ahn... Até que percebi umas nuvens negras ultimamente, sensei. Mas não entendi ainda...  
- Parece que o tempo está nublado e virá uma tempestade...

- Não, não é tempestade... É outra coisa. – respondeu Warlock, um tanto sério.  
- Tenho a impressão que... Alguém libertou todos os males aprisionados na caixa...  
- Mas não entendo... Aquela caixa foi selada no oceano negro do mundo sombrio...  
- Ao menos que... alguém tenha sido atraído para lá, pela portadora da caixa...

- Eh? Que caixa, sensei?  
- Lembro-me que quando éramos pequenos, no nosso aniversário de dez anos...  
- Yami-chan e eu encontramos uma mulher estranha, com olhos roxos medonhos!  
- Lance... Abriu a caixa que ela segurava. – Yami encurtou toda a história.

O feiticeiro se aproximou deles, ainda sério.

- Ahn? Aquela é a tal caixa que se referiu sensei? – indagou o aprendiz.  
- Lance, sabe por que fui à Kuroboshi três anos atrás?

- Três anos atrás? Fala daquela época que me salvaste da morte?  
- Hm... não...

- Pois bem... Eu fui encontrar o foco das trevas.  
- E pressenti uma aura negra... Vinda de duas crianças.  
- ... Sabe por que te salvei, Lance?

- Ehh... Tinha outra razão além de ter me arrependido dos meus crimes?  
- Pensei que era só isso... Isso foi até um milagre... ser poupado da morte e ter uma nova chance de corrigir meus erros, recomeçar outra vez.

- ... Foi por isso e também por que era você que emitia essa aura.  
- Você e sua irmã.  
- Foram corrompidas por ela... Quando libertaram o mal contido na caixa.  
- E aquela mulher estranha, de olhos roxos... Ela era a dona da caixa, se chama Pandora.  
- Pandora era uma maga bem prestigiada, porém foi ela quem libertou os males antes, numa busca insana por mais poder. Mas um mago poderoso os reuniu e os selou numa caixa. E consequentemente a maga.

- Mas... Mas então... Então por que você queria que eu fosse seu aprendiz?  
- Tem algo a ver com isso?  
- E eu não sabia! Se soubesse que aquela mulher acorrentada era má, não teria ajudado-a!

- Você que libertou o que continha na caixa.  
- Então só você pode reverter isso.  
- E também, gostei da sua atitude... – deu um pequeno sorriso – Isso prova que tens um bom coração, Lance-kun.  
- Mesmo que tenha feito algo estúpido em ir ajudar uma condenada.  
- Mas como disse que não sabia... Está tudo bem, crianças nessa idade costumam ser inocentes e agir por pura solidariedade.

- Eu senti... Eu senti que tinha algo de ruim naquela moça, e naquele lugar onde ela estava – confessou Yami.  
- Mas o Lance-oniichan não gosta de ver os outros tristes, nem recusa um pedido de ajuda.  
- A culpa é minha também, pois não consegui dizer a ele o que sentia.

- Yami, você apenas foi vítima dela. Dos males contidos na caixa de Pandora. – explicou o jovem bruxo.  
- Você e seu irmão apenas caíram num truque dela, pois não sabiam sobre ela ou sobre a caixa.  
- No entanto, as trevas contaminaram o mundo, as suas almas, e a de todos.  
- E pra isso que o tirei daquela guilhotina.  
- Se você morrer, jamais poderá reverter esta situação.

Os dois engoliram a seco a última frase.  
E o Lance estava atônito também.

- E-então...  
- Tenha calma. – falou Warlock, pegando um biscoito do pote e sentando-se no sofá a frente dos dois – Enquanto estiver comigo lhe darei proteção.  
- Espera, essas trevas podem acabar... impulsionando alguém a nos matar? – questionou a irmã.  
- Provavelmente, mas se não saírem dos arredores do castelo estarão protegidos.  
- Sensei – o menino pousou os olhos nele, com calma parcial – O que devo fazer para reverter isso? Eu quem a libertei, portanto só eu posso selá-la, certo?  
- Sim. Por isso que ando te ensinando as magias da minha família... O mago que baniu Pandora e trancafiou os males na caixa era meu tataravô.  
- Sério? Por isso que você é famoso pelo reino?  
- Uh... isso é de família... – corou, afinal tinha orgulho da família.

- Mas... mas espera um pouco – Yami fitou o mago.  
- Como assim nós fomos corrompidos?

- A aura negra os possuiu e corrompeu suas almas.  
- E isso os fez agirem dessa forma, sendo frios, amedrontadores, maléficos.  
- Mas de certa forma...  
- Vocês tomaram juízo do que fizeram e se arrependeram. Isso eliminou a aura negra de vocês.

- Então isso foi um milagre, certo? – indagou Lance.  
- Certamente, caro amigo. – respondeu Warlock.

_"Dias depois, Lance e eu saímos para colhermos algumas frutas na floresta, que ficava um pouco distante dos arredores do castelo de Warlock..."__  
__"Quando na volta fomos atacados pelo Unmei."___

_"E foi neste dia que meu irmão morreu."_

- Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu... – terminou o relato.

- Hm... É, foi isso mesmo. – confirmou Daisuke – Agora me lembro.  
- Se lembra? Ah, esqueci que agora você tá falando como o Lance... – comentou V-mon.  
- Lembro que Unmei foi atrás da Yami, para matá-la...  
- Sim, eu fui. A mando da minha mestra, Yaku. – respondeu o loiro.  
- Por quê? Ela não estava mais no controle de Kuroboshi.  
- Vingança... Yaku apenas pronunciou isto...

_"Yaku-sama me chamou nos seus aposentos e disse:"_

- Unmei, a princesa ainda está viva.  
- Sim, mas ela está longe daqui...  
- Não importa. Elimine-a. Ela merece pagar pelo que fez a mim, a todos de Kuroboshi. E inclusive a ele.  
- A ele?  
- Não faça perguntas, vá logo. Alguns pescadores disseram que a viram numa balsa com destino ao reino de Nesshin.  
- Como quiser, Yaku-sama... – o garoto retirou-se do local, a mesma casa onde viveu com o servo antes dele ter ido trabalhar no palácio dos Kuroboshi.

_"Fui designado a matá-la."__  
__"Mesmo sabendo que ela estava longe do poder."__  
__"E rumores diziam que a princesa tirana havia se arrependido depois que o servo morreu em seu lugar."__  
__"Mas Yaku-sama ignorou isto. Estava sedenta por vingança."__  
__"Queria que Yami estivesse morta."___

_"Eu fui para o outro reino, acompanhado de Tsukaimon."__  
__"E encontrei-a, ao lado de um garoto, voltando da floresta."__  
__"Então... Ataquei-os."__  
__"Mas o foco era a princesa."__  
__"E não o outro."_

- É o seu fim, filha do mal! – vociferou Unmei, lançando uma linha de metal contra ela.  
- Y-YAMI!

Lance a empurra e recebe o golpe. O ataque é certeiro e fatal.

- S-seu... Kh... O que... O que você ser c-com ela? – interrogou o garoto, nos braços de sua irmã, que estava aterrorizada.  
- O que quero? Vingança. – o olhou bem, até perceber que era o servo - O que ela fez a nós... O que vocês fizeram a nós... Vocês merecem isso. Estão condenados pelos seus crimes.  
V-você... S-Sabe quem... eu sou...?  
- Sim, servo da princesa. – lançou um olhar fatal a ele.  
- Nós... Nós não estávamos perturbando mais ninguém de Kuroboshi! Estávamos vivendo longe de lá, em perfeita harmonia! – esbravejou a garota.  
- Não interessa... Eu já disse.  
- Não interessa a você! Mas a mim sim! Isso é injusto!  
- Eu sou a condenação... A sua condenação, Unmei. – apontou a foice para eles.  
- Gh...  
- No entanto, um foi eliminado... Aproveite seus últimos momentos juntos. Eu voltarei para apreciar seu fim, princesa... – desapareceu num piscar de olhos, deixando-os sozinhos.  
- Não... Não... POR QUÊ? – gritou ela, chamando a atenção dos habitantes do castelo.

_"No entanto..."__  
__"Enquanto nós andávamos, Tsukaimon disse algo:"_

- Mestre Unmei... Acho que não devíamos ter matado aquele garoto...  
- Não? Ah, ele era cúmplice da Yami. A deixaremos viver mais um pouco e a eliminaremos mais tarde.  
- Mas... Yaku-sama foi bem clara...  
- Yaku-sama ordenou que eu a eliminasse, mas não disse quando. Deixe ela viver mais um pouco.

_"Acho que a deixei viva por bastante tempo até..."_

- E eu preciso... Encerrar isto logo. – pegou a foice do chão e apontou para Yami.  
- AAH!

- UNMEI. NÃO. ENCOSTA. NELA. OU. IREI. TE. MANDAR. PRO. INFERNO! – vociferou Motomiya, enquanto a chama se alastrava de novo em seu olho, pegando a espada do chão e colocando-a no pescoço do loiro.

- Vai fazer o que, Lance... Essa é minha missão. Acha que Yaku-sama me deixará viver se eu não a matar?  
- Deixe minha irmã em paz, OUVIU BEM?

- Daisuke, digo, Lance! Unmei! – gritou V-mon – Será que não poderíamos acabar com isto, mas sem uma briga sanguinária dessas?  
- Nah, qual o problema? Tá com medinho, azulzinho? – debochou o Tsukaimon.  
- Qualé, quer arranjar confusão? Eu não! Não quero que o Daisuke e o Unmei morram numa batalha! É perda de tempo ficar se matando!

V-mon detonou o digimon sombrio. Seu argumento era tão bom que o Tsukaimon resolveu parar por ali mesmo, só não disse que concordava com o dragãozinho para não perder sua honra.  
Mas no fundo concordava com ele.

- ... Leve-me até a Yaku, Unmei. Lá explicarei tudo, e inocentarei minha irmã. Na explicação dela já ficou bem claro que nós estávamos corrompidos pelas trevas que nós acidentalmente espalhamos pelo mundo!  
- Daisuke-kun... – Yami ficava impressionada com a atitude do escolhido.  
- Entendeu, Unmei? Ou irei deixar de lado as aparências e te cortarei a cabeça.  
- Acha que a Yaku-sama irá te ouvir? – o garoto deu de ombros, esnobando-o.  
- Não. me. provoque.

- Daisuke! Você... Você seria capaz de matar uma pessoa? – V-mon ficava chocado com as atitudes do parceiro.  
- Não estaria se igualando a ele?

- ... Eu acredito que sim, se Yaku souber que eu sou o "irmão" que voltou como outro indivíduo. – o goggle boy tentou se acalmar. Mesmo que pudesse matá-lo, ele preferia resolver aquilo de outra forma, sem ter de ser numa luta.  
- Acha mesmo? – provocou o loiro.  
- Cale-se e leve-nos até ela. – ordenou.  
- Está bem, está bem... Não me responsabilizarei se a Yaku-sama tentar matar sua preciosa irmã.

Abaixou a foice, e Daisuke a espada, que ainda trocava olhares com Unmei.

- Antes... Yami, você terá de se explicar ao Warlock e a todos do castelo. - pronunciou Dai.  
- Eu... Eu devia ter feito isso antes, ao invés de tentar resolver tudo por mim mesma... – abaixou a cabeça, arrependida do que tinha feito a eles, inclusive a Daisuke – Desculpe-me... por tudo...  
- Não fez por mal, apenas pensou que estava sozinha... E que somente ele te entendia... Mas o Warlock ficou ao teu lado, mesmo que você o ferisse, pois te ama.  
- Warlock... ele era um grande amigo do Lance...  
- Claro que era! Bom, ele parece com o Ichijouji e...  
- Vamos logo antes que eu aproveite essa conversinha inútil para eliminá-los. – Unmei interrompeu a conversa. Em seguida saiu andando, com o Tsukaimon voando ao seu lado.

Daisuke olhou Yami, sorrindo. Estendeu a mão e disse, como dizia antes a ela:

- Por aqui, minha princesa.  
- Permita-me que segure em sua mão, como fazíamos antigamente.

A Kuroboshi ficou sem palavras. Aquilo lhe comovia.  
Ao invés de dar a mão a ele, ao Daisuke Motomiya,  
Ela estava de mãos dadas com aquele que sempre a defendeu e ficou ao seu lado.  
Seu irmão e anjo da guarda, Lance Kuroboshi.

E saíram atrás de Unmei. Acompanhado de V-mon, que ficava feliz em ver aquela cena.  
Aquela confusão tinha passado. Ele compreendia.  
Daisuke é o Lance que renasceu em outro lugar, em outro mundo.

Passou um tempo.  
Ele já soubera que a Hikari havia voltado.  
E que esteve com Daisuke.

Ele e os outros do grupo. E todos concordaram que Koushiro tinha acertado.  
O Motomiya estava em outro lugar, em outra dimensão.

Aquela noite foi um alívio a todos.  
A Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jou, Takeru, Miyako, Iori e a ele, claro.

O sol brilhou pela manhã.  
Era um sábado.

Levantou cedo. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava já de pé às 6 em ponto.  
Abriu a porta da varanda de seu quarto e observou a vista, a cidade onde mora desde pequeno, Tamachi.

Sorria enquanto o vento batia em sua face, relembrando de muita coisa que havia acontecido no ano passado.  
Até o momento em que os escolhidos derrotaram sua criação e o libertaram das trevas vinha a tona.

Não era triste aquilo, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Lembrava-se da voz do amigo gritando "Vai pra casa, tem pessoas preocupadas com você! VOLTA PRA CASA!".  
A preocupação que Daisuke tinha com ele, o convite que o escolhido lhe fez alguns dias depois de se unir ao grupo,  
A jogress dos seus parceiros, o nascimento de uma amizade... A evolução de Paildramon para Imperialdramon...

Tudo. Tudo vinha a tona. Bons momentos. Inclusive quando derrotaram juntos Belial Vamdemon, e o mais recente... Diablomon.

Sem dúvida, estava feliz. Acreditava no garoto. Acreditava cegamente nele.  
Os laços os tornaram amigos. Grandes amigos. Pararam de se chamar pelos sobrenomes e começaram a chamar pelos seus nomes.

Ele pensava que estava sozinho antes.  
Mas agora era diferente. Percebeu que nunca estava só.  
Mesmo quando era o temível Digimon Kaiser, o seu parceiro estava ao seu lado.  
Mesmo que o ferisse, mesmo que o magoasse.

O jovem de cabelo moreno-azulado mergulhava nas lembranças, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Admirando a paisagem.

- Ken-chan – uma voz meio sonolenta o acordou das recordações.  
- Ah, Wormmon... Já acordou? – perguntou, pousando os seus doces olhos no digimon larva.  
- Sim, eu tive um sonho tão bonito... – o pequenino subiu nas costas do parceiro, enquanto o mesmo sorria para ele.  
- Eu também... Mas não recordo muito bem dele...  
- Hm... Está melhor? Ontem você parecia meio preocupado ainda...  
- Hikari-chan voltou, mas ele ainda não... Porém ela o encontrou e... pediu que não se preocupassem... E ela tinha dito que o Daisuke... Estava diferente.  
- Diferente?  
- Sim, ele parecia um pouco mais maduro e... Fisicamente uns três anos mais velho.  
- Como?  
- Também não sei... Será que ele poderia ter... avançado no tempo?  
- Isso seria estranho...  
- Eles foram parar em outra dimensão. Provavelmente nesse lugar o Motomiya-kun avançou um pouco no tempo.  
- É, pode ser... Ken-chan...  
- O que, Wormmon?  
- Você é tão inteligente... E tão bonzinho, tão bonzinho que até se preocupa demais com os outros.  
- É que... O Daisuke me mostrou o caminho certo... E me tirou daquela ilusão toda. Eu abri meus olhos e acordei. Nunca estive sozinho, e nunca estarei. Eu tinha a você, e eu tenho a eles agora também.  
- Desse jeito... Parece que ele é um anjo em forma de humano.  
Ken riu, e logo respondeu: - É, um anjo do milagre.

Ouviram batidas na porta do quarto e entraram.  
Era a mãe de Ken chamando-o para o café.

Ele respondeu: "Já vou, mamãe" e colocou o amiguinho esverdeado no chão de seu quarto.  
Saiu e disse que traria algo ao pequeno.

Wormmon sorriu e a porta do quarto se fechou.  
O digimon mirou no céu gracioso e murmurou:

_"Obrigado por ter libertado-o das trevas, Daisuke."_


	5. Reunião, retorno e conflito de ideais

_- Aaah! Que manhã gostosaaaaaaa! Espero que ela esteja em casa!__  
__- Estou maluca para mostrar algumas coisas que andei rabiscando esta manhã!_

Ecoou uma voz feminina, diferente.  
Jamais tinha se ouvido aquela voz antes.

A dona dela quase nunca abria a boca pra falar. Apenas quando precisava.  
O silêncio era seu companheiro. E o único meio que ela conseguia se expressar (mas não tão bem assim) era através dos seus "rabiscos", como chamava os seus desenhos.

Ela quase nunca saía de casa. Somente para ir à escola.  
Mas depois que havia conhecido outra garota, outra que falava o seu idioma nativo, começou a sair com mais freqüência.

Andavam e conversavam quase o tempo todo. Tinham a mesma idade.  
Tinham semelhanças, gostos parecidos e ainda algumas marcas deixadas pela solidão causada por maus eventos no passado.

Ambas se mudaram para Odaíba.  
Moravam no mesmo prédio, só mudava o andar.  
Uma morava no 12º e a outra no 8º. Pouca diferença.

Porém esta manhã a menina, de cabelos morenos puxados para um castanho, encontrou alguém no elevador.

Uma garota de 17 anos. A conhecia por ser irmã de um colega de classe.

- Olá, Motomiya Jun-san! Como vai?  
- Olá... *sigh* Nada bem...  
- Por quê? Nenhuma notícia ainda dele?  
- Nenhuma... – desviou os olhares.  
- Tenha esperança! Ele vai voltar! – a menina tentava animá-la.  
- Assim espero...  
- Anime-se... Ele vai voltar. Nunca tive irmãos mas... Sei como se sente. Consigo compreender os sentimentos dos outros – ajeita seus óculos, que os usava devido a miopia.  
- É... Ele vai... Nunca pensei que... minha vida se tornaria tão monótona assim... O Daisuke podia ser um mala, mas dava um ar alegre aqui. Eu... Eu estou preocupada! E se aconteceu algo a ele? E se ele se machucou? E se...  
- Ele está bem, você vai ver. Logo ele volta, calma Jun-san...

O elevador parou no 8º andar.  
E a porta se abriu.

- Ah, aqui é meu destino. Até mais, Jun-san. Se anime e tenha esperança! – saiu do elevador.  
- Ok... Obrigada pelo apóio... Ahn, qual era seu nome mesmo?  
- Geijutsushi. Nina Geijutsushi – sorriu, enquanto a porta se fechava.

A pequena costa de Kuroboshi, que fazia divisa com Gota Pura, estava vazia.  
Vazia e vazia.

Só tinha uma garota, a olhar o oceano.  
Ela se sentia... triste. Triste desde o dia que recebera a notícia que o seu amigo havia sido assassinado.

Sentada na areia, a jovem observava o oceano.  
Mirava no continente ao longe, que parecia ser meras montanhas vistas dali.

Ela suspirava, e se culpava.  
Talvez alguém tenha ouvido que ele estava vivo, do outro lado do oceano.  
Talvez tivesse acidentalmente deixado alguém ouvir sobre o paradeiro dele.

Ao seu lado, um pequeno livro...  
O livro onde se encontrava vários de suas ilustrações.  
Ilustrações do mar, do céu, do oceano... de tudo.

Ela pegou o livro, que tinha a capa lilás, e folheou...  
Até parar numa página em especial.  
Em um retrato que ela fez daquele jovem.

Suspirou outra vez, fitando o retrato.

- Negai-chan! – uma voz conhecida ecoou pelo cais – Negai-chan!  
- Yoro-chan? – a menina se virou e viu a amiga, correndo até ela – Yorokobi, onde esteve este tempo todo?  
- Em Kuroboshi. Estive trabalhando numa padaria quando vi um jovem parecido com este que você desenhou.  
- Refere-se ao Kiseki? – piscou os olhos rapidamente, um tanto confusa.  
- Kiseki?  
- É... O Kiseki-kun – sussurrou no ouvido da outra – Temo que alguém possa estar nos espionando, portanto saiba que quando conheci o Lance ele disse que havia recebido o pseudo-nome Kiseki.  
- Ah...  
- Mas... como assim? – voltou a falar normalmente.  
- Sim. Ele tinha uma espécie de óculos na cabeça... E boa parte do pessoal o confundiu com o servo.  
- Mas o Kiseki-kun está morto...  
- E também há rumores de que _ele_ não morreu.  
- Como? Espera... Kiseki estaria vivo? Isso é possível?  
- Talvez. Ele não foi salvo por um mago das terras de Nesshin?

- Negai-chan?

Negai se levantou da areia, segurando o livro firmemente.  
E encerrou a conversa:

- Vamos até o reino de Nesshin, Yoro-chan! Quero saber como ele está... e descobrir quem tentou matá-lo.

Saíram de casa, haviam decidido em se reunir no parque e trocar idéias.  
Notícias, e até ouvir a história da desaparecida.

E até pensar em que forma poderiam acalmar a família Motomiya, até que o goggle boy voltasse daquele mundo estranho.

Foi depois do almoço.  
Ele ia passar na casa de Takeru antes. Já haviam combinado.

Desceu pelo elevador e saiu do prédio, até que encontrou duas jovens a correr pela rua.  
Esbarraram no loiro, caindo os três sentados no chão.  
E uma delas derrubou um caderno.

- Ah! Desculpe-me! – falou a menina.  
- Ni-chan, estás bem? – perguntou a outra garota, cabelos longos castanhos claros e olhos verdes – E o senhor? – depois ao escolhido.  
- Ugh... – Yamato olhou para as duas – Estou bem, se machucaram? Da próxima vez tenham cuidado... – se levantou do chão.  
- Ah, me perdoe! – falou Geijutsushi – Não vi onde estava indo!  
- Não tem problema... Hm? Isso é seu? – pegou do chão o caderno, que estava aberto em alguns desenhos.  
- Ahn, é dela – respondeu a outra.  
- Eeeh... É meu – disse Ni, voltou à atenção na amiga, levantando-se – Estou sim, obrigada Carol-chan.  
- Até que você desenha bem... – elogiou o rapaz, entregando o caderno a Geijutsushi.  
- Aahn... Obrigada... – corou. Seguida pegou Carol pelo pulso e a puxou – Vem, Carol-chan!  
- Eeeh! Não precisa puxar, Ni-chan!

- Ultimamente as garotas estão um tanto estranhas... *sigh* - comenta a si mesmo, vendo as duas desaparecerem pelas ruas.

E o Ishida dirige-se para o apartamento de Takeru, observando o céu e relendo a mensagem enviada ao deu D-terminal. 

De: Taichi Yagami  
Para: Todos  
Assunto: Reunião.

Reunião, galera. Depois do almoço.  
O assunto é sobre o que o Koushiro descobriu e o relato da Hikari.

...

Percorreram a noite inteira, pegando carona no Lighdramon.  
Menos Unmei, que decidiu ir a cavalo.

Atravessaram um caminho diferente, fazendo algumas pausas no decorrer da madrugada.  
Pausa para recuperarem o fôlego e para se alimentarem.

Alguns digimons sombrios sugiram pelo caminho... Mas os três batalharam contra os inimigos.  
Daisuke, Yami e Unmei. Os três trabalhando juntos. Com auxílio de V-mon e Tsukaimon venceram boa parte dos obstáculos ao longo caminho.

Chegaram ao castelo depois do almoço.

O mago e a sentinela estavam tomando chá com o Okami (na forma humana) quando ouviram a Black Tailmon adentrar na sala de estar.

- Warlock-sama, o... o... o...  
- Quem, Black Tailmon? – perguntou a ela.  
- Aquele garoto... Aquele garoto que você...  
- Espera, está falando do Lance? Mas ele está morto! – exclamaram MiyaShurimon e Okami.  
- Tem certeza que não está confundindo-o com o escolhido?  
- Não, Warlock-sama! E-ele e a Yami-sama estão juntos!  
- J-Juntos? – exclamaram os três desta vez.

Uma sombra apareceu na porta da grande sala.  
E logo falou:

_- Warlock. Eu a trouxe de volta. Sã e salva._

- Essa voz... – pensou o jovem feiticeiro.  
- Sinto cheiro... Meu olfato não estaria me pregando uma peça? – comentou Okami.  
- Não... Estou vendo coisas? Meus óculos estão embaçados? Aquele não é o... – a sentinela arregalou bem os olhos.  
- Não...  
- ... pode...  
- ... ser.  
- LANCE? É VOCÊ? – exclamaram, juntos.

- Sim e não. – respondeu, entrando na sala. Era o jovem Motomiya.  
- Sim, porque eu renasci. Não, porque agora eu sou o Daisuke.  
- Se ficou confuso eu explico...

- Eu... eu também gostaria de me explicar. – Yami apareceu em seguida, parando ao lado de Daisuke.  
- Sobre minhas ações... e os meus sentimentos.

E começou a explicação toda.  
Unmei, Tsukaimon e V-mon esperavam do lado de fora.

- Quanto tempo isto vai demorar? – bufou Unmei.  
- O tempo que precisar. – devolveu V-mon – Eles precisam explicar tudo a Warlock.  
- E quanto tempo acha que posso perder aqui?  
- Não ousaria fazer nada, não é? Mesmo que precise matar a Yami, você não pode. E o acordo com o Dai-chan?  
- Eu costumo não confiar em forasteiros...  
- Unmei... Saiba que não permitirei! Portanto espere-os voltar!  
- Hmpf. Eu recebendo ordens de um mero azulzinho...  
- Sério, não tou pra brincadeiras mais.

...

- Então foi isso que aconteceu. Perdoe-me, Warlock... – a jovem abaixou a cabeça.  
- Ela não fez por mal, caro amigo. Apenas pensou que estava sozinha. – completou o escolhido.

- Entendo agora... Entendo perfeitamente. – disse o mago.  
- Os olhos dele me lembravam os do Lance... – comentou MiyaShurimon.  
- E a estupidez também. – resmungou Okami.

- Lobo troglodita... Até fala como o Yamato... – murmurou, como Daisuke agora.

- Entendo agora porque o Lance mandou te chamar...  
- Como assim, Warlock-sama? – a sentinela ficou meio confusa.  
- Bom, o que aconteceu foi...

_"Algumas horas depois que Yami escapou do castelo, eu estive tentando pensar em como cancelar o seu feitiço."__  
__"Quando..."___

_- ... Sensei..___

_"... ecoa uma voz pela biblioteca."._

- Huh? Estou ouvindo coisas? – Warlock para de mexer nos livros e olha para trás, como se alguém estivesse ali – Deve ter sido só uma ilusão. – volta a folhar um dos livros.

_- Sensei. Sou eu. Por favor, me ouça._

- Hm? Outra vez?

De repente a estrela de cristal brilha.  
O mago volta sua atenção para o pingente. O pega com a mão direita e observa-o.

Até que algo surge em sua frente.

_- Sensei... Por favor, me ouça._  
- L-Lance? – Warlock arregalou os olhos.  
_- Yami..._  
- Ela... Ela não está aqui. Sua irmã acabou fugindo do castelo. Tentamos impedi-la...  
_- ... Chame-o aqui._  
- Chamar? Quem? Okami?  
_- O escolhido. Motomiya Daisuke-kun._  
- O e-escolhido? Aquele garoto que Yami capturou antes?  
_- Sim. Chame-o. Só ele pode resolver isso._  
- Mas... Como assim? Colocar a vida dele em risco, deixar que ele enfrente os digimons sombrios e até o seu assassino? Ele e você são parecidos, se aquele que te matou ainda estiver à solta...  
_- Eu o protegerei, sensei. Apenas lhe entregue a estrela. O resto será por minha conta._ – a figura sorriu para o seu mestre.  
- Ok... Eu tentarei me comunicar com ele, e pedirei que venha até o castelo. Explicarei a ele tudo-  
_- Não tudo, por favor. Motomiya precisa descobrir por si mesmo. Há coisas que nem você muito menos Yami poderão explicar a esta criança._  
- C-como assim, Lance?  
_- É uma questão de tempo, de destino. Não foi à toa que ele conseguiu controlar a essência mágica da Yami, e não foi por acaso que ele pode utilizar o Digimental do Milagre._  
- Eu... Eu não consigo compreender...  
_- Não se preocupe, sensei. Mais tarde tudo estará esclarecido e o que eu disse vai ter algum sentido a você._

_"Depois de ter dito aquilo, ele desapareceu."__  
__"Fiquei refletindo um pouco... Alguma pista ele tinha deixado."__  
__"Estava crente que Lance havia me passado uma mensagem codificada."_

- E agora não resta dúvidas...  
- Ele queria dizer que...

- Eu sou ele, certo? – disse Dai, dando um pequeno sorriso ao rapaz.  
- Sabia que tinha algo familiar em você...  
- Tudo ficou claro... Ah, só uma coisa...  
- Hm?  
- Você é parente do príncipe Nesshin, certo?  
- Sim... Meu irmão... Nossa família é dividida entre magos e pensadores... Nesshin seguiu o lado pensador, filosófico e científico, enquanto segui o lado alquimista e da magia.  
- Heh, deu pra perceber isso.

O menino se virou para a princesa:

- Yami, acho que agora você poderia cancelar o feitiço que os prende aqui, certo?  
- Claro... Estou tentando me lembrar... algumas palavras são meio difíceis de se decorar.  
- Se quiser, faço isso pra ti, minha princesa.  
- M-mas...  
- Não se preocupa. – sorriu.

Estalou os dedos depois de murmurar algumas palavras.  
Silêncio cobriu a sala.

E foi quebrado com algumas colisões vindas do lado de fora.

- O que foi isso, Warlock-sama? – perguntou a camareira, amedrontada.  
- Não sei... Veio lá de fora.  
- ... Unmei! – Daisuke saiu correndo da sala.

Os outros vieram atrás.  
Viram apenas o jovem Motomiya perplexo, olhando para algo.

O que ele viu?  
O que estava acontecendo.  
_Seu parceiro, V-mon, lutando contra o loiro sinistro, Unmei._

Tsukaimon não estava mais lá, mas ninguém percebeu isso.

V-mon possuía a chama azul na testa e desferia vários golpes com seus punhos contra Unmei, que bloqueava com o cabo da foice.

Este se atirava para trás logo depois do décimo quarto bloqueio e ao manejar a foice lançou diversas lâminas contra o azulzinho.

O ataque era rápido demais, conseguia escapar de uns, mas não de todos.  
Porém ele continuava de pé. Cheio de ferimentos, mas de pé.

Aquilo mal tinha começado e parecia que não terminaria tão cedo.  
O escolhido queria entrar na briga, mas não deixaram.

- DAISUKE, ESSA LUTA É MINHA. NÃO SE INTROMETA!  
- NEM VOCÊ, LANCE! UNMEI TENTOU ME MATAR!  
- PARA DEPOIS ELIMINAR A YAMI! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

As frases do azulzinho lhe deram uma sensação desagradável.  
Antes sentia que tudo estava bem, que tudo estava sendo resolvido de uma forma pacífica.  
Mas agora...

**- BLUE FLAME ROCKET!** – A chama azul se duplicou e envolveu o corpo de V-mon, que se arremessou contra Unmei a la Fladramon.

Unmei tentou segurar o golpe, mas era forte demais. A cabeçada quebrou o cabo da foice e em seguida o atirou contra uma árvore.  
A lâmina da foice caiu no chão e encravou alguns metros longe deles. E o resto do cabo ficou no lugar onde estava Unmei.

Ambos continuaram a batalha. Agora de igual pra igual.  
A base de socos, chutes, pontapés, etc.

E o menino só assistindo aquilo. E se tentasse se intrometer...

Ele TINHA que parar aquilo.

- Acha... Acha MESMO que irei permitir que os mate? – vociferava V-mon.  
- Acha MESMO? Depois de descobrirmos as verdadeiras intenções da Yami?

- É minha missão, preciso cumpri-la!  
- Se voltar sem ter matado-a irei sofrer as conseqüências!

- ELE É MEU PARCEIRO! E SE ELE QUER PROTEGÊ-LA...  
- EU IREI AJUDÁ-LO!

- E se isso custar a minha vida?

Os dois pararam depois de duas horas, exaustos.  
Caíram de joelhos e suas respirações estavam ofegantes.  
Apenas o olhar ácido e venenoso continuava entre os oponentes.

- Sua... vida...?  
- Sim... *arf* Minha... vida.  
- C-como... assim?  
- S-se eu não matá-la... Yaku-sama me matará...

- CHEGA! – gritou Daisuke, correndo até os dois – O que deu em vocês? Por que tentou matar o V-mon? Não tínhamos um trato?  
- Kh... desculpe garoto... m-minha vida em primeiro... lugar. – respondeu o loiro, desmaiando segundos depois.  
- G-gomen... Daisuke... – idem a V-mon.  
- Não tem como... prosseguir desse jeito – suspirou, pegou Unmei e o colocou no ombro e fez o mesmo com V-mon, colocando-o no outro.

Okami e MiyaShurimon ajudaram-no.  
Voltaram todos para dentro do castelo.

Os dois foram colocados em quartos diferentes.  
Aquilo os desgastou demais.

_"O que... O que eu tenho que fazer pra continuar protegendo-o?"__  
__"Pra te deixar feliz... Pra te animar..."__  
__"Desde que nos conhecemos... Senti que nós éramos a dupla."__  
__"A perfeita dupla. A dupla 2-top."___

_"No entanto... Aquela vez eu abaixei a guarda e te levaram de mim..."__  
__"Entrei naquela floresta sombria a sua procura."__  
__"Tive medo de te perder."___

_"Até que nos reencontramos naquele castelo."__  
__"E você... simplesmente mudou do nada."__  
__"Lutou contra os digimons e me fez até perder a paciência com suas atitudes."__  
__"Principalmente com o Tortamon."__  
__"Pensamos que você tinha morrido, que aquela sua inconseqüência tivesse te matado."___

_"No entanto se safou outra vez."__  
__"Quantas vezes já estivemos a beira da morte e nos salvamos?"__  
__"Quantas vezes nós aprontamos e conseguimos sair são e salvos dessas maluquices?"___

_"Muitas."__  
__"E você sorrindo pra mim..."__  
__"Sempre sorrindo. Mesmo que nós briguemos, nós estamos juntos."__  
__"Mesmo que nós erramos, nós concertamos."__  
__"Somos A DUPLA."___

_"E eu agradeço... por estar com você até hoje."__  
__"Arigatou... Daisuke."_

Seus olhos se abrem lentamente.  
Visão ofuscada, apenas vê algo sentado ao seu lado.

- Uh...  
- V-mon! Você está bem?  
- Essa voz... D-Daisuke?

Arregalou os olhos. Quem estava ao seu lado era seu inseparável companheiro humano.  
E sua aparência estava normal.  
Ele estava olhando-o, preocupado. O digimon tentou se mover e deu um gemido.  
Percebeu que estava com o corpo quase todo enfaixado.

- Aah! Aiai, que dor!  
- Não se esforce, V-mon! A luta te detonou...  
- Luta... Unmei...  
- Está em outro quarto. – mirou o chão e sussurrou – Tsc! Por que eu não os parei quando tive tempo?  
- V-mon... O que... O que aconteceu enquanto estávamos aqui dentro? – perguntou, com um ar de culpa pela batalha desnecessária.

_"Unmei já estava cansado da demora e pensou em entrar."__  
__"Eu disse para que tivesse um pouco de paciência, pois o assunto era um tanto confuso de se explicar."__  
__"Mas..."_

- Unmei, tenha calma. Eles já vão voltar.  
- Eu... Eu não posso mais esperar! Deixe-me ir lá dentro.  
- Desculpa, Daisuke disse que você deveria esperar aqui.  
- Não tenho tempo pra isso.  
- Foi um trato. Não pode matá-la. Se entrar lá, tenho certeza que tentará matar a Yami.  
- Não interessa, eu não posso voltar sem ter completado minha missão.  
- Então admite que se fosse lá dentro iria assassiná-la? – encarou-o.  
- É o que vim fazer aqui.

_"Unmei rapidamente desferiu um ataque com sua foice, mas com o cabo dela."__  
__"E me atirou contra a parede do castelo com toda a sua força."_

- Kh... Então... Não vai manter sua palavra? – indagou, levantando-se do chão.  
- Se não sair da minha frente...  
- Terá que passar por mim antes de entrar naquele castelo, ouviu?  
- Então tá... Você também será condenado à morte. – o loiro avançou contra o dragão criança.

_"Naquele instante a chama voltou a arder em minha testa e eu..."__  
__"... Eu lancei projeteis contra ele."__  
__"Três deles acertaram-no, atirando-o contra a parede do castelo."__  
__"E os outros ele esquivou, por isso as explosões. Estes acertaram o solo."__  
__"E o resto vocês viram... eu acho."_

- Unmei tentou te matar...?  
- Sim. Ele disse...  
- Eu sei, ele repetiu. O que será que a Yaku faria a ele?  
- Não sei, Daisuke...  
- ... Se importa de ficar aqui? Eu acho que posso encontrá-la sozinho.  
- Espera... Ir sozinho até a Yaku?  
- É. Tanto ele quanto você não estão aptos a continuar.  
- E se ela tentar te matar?  
- Não irá! E eu sei me cuidar.  
- Kh... N-não...  
- Ahn?

- Não quero me separar de ti outra vez!  
- Nós somos parceiros! Cuidamos um do outro!  
- Somos a dupla... A dupla 2-top!  
- Aqueles que irão vencer Takeru e Patamon... E ficar com a Hikari e Tailmon!

- V-mon...  
- O que, Daisuke?  
- O que isso tem a ver com o assunto?  
- ... Boa pergunta.

Trocaram olhares, logo soltaram alguns risos.  
Silêncio, de novo.  
Que é quebrado com uma frase:

- Eu irei com você.  
- Mas... Você está ferido...  
- Está falando com o seu grande parceiro! Acha que eu não me recupero rápido?  
- Não, não é isso... É que... Eu não quero te perder. Não me perdoaria se acontecesse algo a você!  
- Idem, Dai-chan... Por isso que eu vou e ponto final! – se levanta, dando grunhidos de dor – Aaai!  
- V-mon!  
- ... Eu vou me recuperar pelo caminho. Tenho a obrigação de te proteger... É pra isso que servem os parceiros!  
- V-mon...  
- Ikuze, Dai-chan! Não podemos ficar parados! Temos que voltar pra casa também!

- Seus pais devem estar preocupados! Nossos amigos também!  
- Sim... Nós temos que resolver isso logo.

...  
Saíram do castelo.  
Depois de terem dito aos amigos aonde iriam.  
O destino deles...

_Kuroboshi._


	6. Viagem à Kuroboshi

_- Eto... Dai-chan... Como pretende provar que a Yami é inocente... Sem ela?_

Caminhando pela trilha da floresta e carregando seu amigo azulado nas costas, Daisuke e ele conversavam.

E até explicava de novo tudo aquilo, já que V-mon não compreendia alguns pontos ainda.  
Principalmente o fato de eles terem visto Lance antes. Quando salvou o goggle boy do Flymon gigante... E na estrada infinita.

- Dai, Lance... err... Qualquer um dos dois...  
- Hm? O que foi?  
- Como pretende provar a Yaku que a Yami é inocente?  
- Irei contar a ela o que aconteceu. Só.  
- Só? E se ela não acreditar?  
- Claro que vai!  
- Ok... E quanto aquelas duas garotas já citadas antes?  
- Negai e Yorokobi?  
- É.  
- Eu já disse que não faço a mínima idéia de quem elas sejam no nosso mundo!  
- Ahn... Mas não tem nenhuma idéia?  
- Nenhuma... Só posso dizer que... Deve ser alguém que nós já vimos antes.  
- Ahn?  
- Só saberemos QUEM são quando as encontrarmos aqui.  
- Hmm... Até lá fico pensando... Seria a Jun?  
- Se for a Jun... – pensou Daisuke, com uma cara de tacho.  
- E a outra... Uh... Ah! Lance, você se lembra como era ela?

- Negai-chan... Ela era... Hm... Um pouco mais baixa que eu, da altura da Yami-chan...  
- Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos negros puxado pra um castanho escuro...  
- Possuía um livro cheio de ilustrações feitas por ela mesma e...  
- Era muito quieta. Muitas vezes falava através dos desenhos.  
- E filosofava muito...

- Ok... Então quem é assim no nosso mundo, Daisuke?  
- Ahn... Deixa-me ver... Não lembro não...  
- Ninguém mesmo?  
- Ninguém! Ainda não lembro de ter visto alguém assim...  
- *sigh* Ok, vamos descobrir isso quando a encontrarmos acho...

Chegaram ao caís do reino.  
Estava deserto. Provavelmente o barco já tinha ido.

O que fazer agora?

_"Yaku-sama..."__  
__"Perdoe-me."__  
__"Mas... não poderei completar a missão.."__  
__"Aquele garoto... Ele não me permite."__  
__"Ele e aquele azulzinho... Estão protegendo-a."___

_"..."__  
__"E também... Eu cometi um erro."__  
__"No qual não me perdôo."__  
__"Matei um inocente no lugar da princesa."___

_"..."__  
__"Eu assassinei o irmão dela."__  
__"O servo. Ele estava vivo, morando no reino de Nesshin..."__  
__"Longe daqui. Longe de Kuroboshi."__  
__"Estava diferente, mas seus olhos... eram os mesmos."___

_"Eu não me perdôo. Yami estava com ele..."__  
__"Estavam vivendo juntos. Longe daqui."__  
__"Por que quer matá-la?"__  
__"Isso não a faria se igualar a ela?"___

_"..."__  
__"E o servo... Ele parecia feliz."__  
__"E ela... também."__  
__"Tirei a felicidade deles."__  
__"Matei suas alegrias."___

_"E não me perdôo por isso."__  
__"Porém ele voltou."__  
__"Ele está vivo, em outro mundo."___

_"Yaku-sama..."__  
__"Perdoe-me."__  
__"Mas... não poderei completar a missão.."__  
__"Não por causa do servo e de seu amigo azulado..."__  
__"Mas sim por que eu não tenho coragem."___

_"Perdoe-me, Yaku-sama..."_

O loiro abre os olhos lentamente.  
E ao seu lado se encontrava alguém.  
Alguém que ele não esperava.

- Unmei...  
- Kh... – olhou para o lado, viu apenas um borrão. Piscou três vezes, até que a sua visão ficou cristalina.  
- Unmei eu...  
- O que... O que está fazendo aqui, princesa tirana?  
- Não sou mais princesa. Nem tirana...  
- Mas... O que está fazendo aqui? Eu tentei te matar!  
- Porém não o fez até agora.

- Por quê?  
- Porque... Porque Eu soube que você estava longe de Kuroboshi, e que depois de ter perdido o seu irmão jamais voltaria a fazer qualquer maldade.  
- Mesmo assim você veio atrás de mim! E matou o meu irmão!  
- Não queria. Eu te juro isso... Não queria. Queria que você desviasse outra vez do ataque, e não que ele se atirasse na frente pra te proteger! Senti-me horrível por ter feito aquilo! Não me perdôo pelo que fiz!  
- Como... Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?  
- Me perdoe... Yami-sama...  
- Ele está longe de mim agora... por enquanto está aqui... Mas depois que completar a missão do lance-oniichan... Iremos nos separar de novo.  
- Se ele... Se ele conseguir convencer a Yaku-sama... Não irei morrer. E se houver como compensá-la pelo que te fiz...  
- Não, não há como. Lance voltou em outro mundo, em outro tempo... Ele está feliz lá. E creio que ele queira que eu seja feliz aqui...  
- Então... Permita-me te proteger como ele sempre te protegeu, para que possa viver feliz e sem correr o risco de novo.  
- Mas...  
- Eu não irei te matar. Não mais. Minha missão será a de te proteger agora.  
- Me... proteger?  
- Sim, princesa.

O assassino se tornara sua sentinela.  
Pelo que fizeste a ela, queria pagar com sua própria vida.  
Protegendo-a, para que pudesse seguir em frente.  
Como o irmão de Yami desejara.

- Unmei eu...  
- Agora eu serei seu servo, e irei te proteger custe o que custar, Yami-sama.  
- Não quero que me sirva, apenas que seja livre. Meus atos levaram meu irmão à morte. Não quero que mais ninguém morra por minha causa.  
- Então... o que posso fazer para...  
- Nada. Eu te perdôo pelo que fizeste. Por um lado... Lance está bem. Está vivo.

Sussurrou, bem baixinho:

_"Está feliz naquele lugar. E só de saber que está vivo já basta. Já estou feliz."_

Ela corria pela floresta, acompanhada da outra jovem.

- vamos, Mimi-oneesama! – disse a jovem.  
- Calma, Miyako-chan! Qual... Qual a emergência?  
- Reunião! Ainda bem que o Izumi-senpai teve esta brilhante idéia de usarmos a Digital World como meio de transporte!

- Ih, pirou na batatinha a Miyako-san... – comentou Hawkmon, voando ao lado de Palmon.  
- Eeeek! Mimi! Miyako! Nós estamos ficando pra trás! – Palmon corria de uma forma meio engraçada enquanto Miyako puxava Mimi a toda.

O portal se abriu e as duas saíram do notebook de Koushiro.  
Que estava no chão, e não em suas mãos, já que ele pegou meio trauma disso...

E do outro lado do parque...

- Ah, o parque é lindo, não?  
- Sim. Nem acredito que estou aqui.  
- Nem eu, Carol! Era meu sonho conhecer este país... Mas... Nunca pensei em morar aqui!  
- Uh? – Carol pousa seus olhos para um grupo de sombras ao longe.  
- ... Carol-chan?

A jovem se levanta do chão e sai correndo até lá.  
Algo a atraía.  
Nina não entendeu aquela atitude, mas a curiosidade despertou em si e resolveu ir atrás dela.

Foi aí que ela viu a amiga com seus olhos verdes fixados numa garota de cabelo castanho com algumas mechas em rosa.  
Carol estava olhando para Mimi.

- Carol-chan? Carol? O que foi?  
- Aquela... garota...  
- Uh? Aquela menina? Da onde ela saiu? Quando entramos no parque não tinham só dez ali? Talvez tenha chegado depois e nós nem a vimos.  
- Ela...  
- Uh? Conhece-a?

Não respondeu. E, além disso, saiu em disparada e parou na frente da Tachikawa.  
Os demais escolhidos fitaram a jovem.

- Huh? Quem é ela? – perguntou Taichi.  
- Não sei... – responderam todos, menos Yamato, que já a tinha visto antes.

- Eeeei! – Nina parou alguns metros longe do grupo, que a olharam também.

- Quem são elas? – perguntou Miyako.  
- Essas duas... – Yamato murmurou.

- Espera... Eu a conheço? – pensou Carol, olhando nos olhos da escolhida da Pureza.  
- Por que tenho a sensação que essa menina me é familiar? – continuou.

- Carol-chan! – gritou Nina – O que deu em você?

A menina não desviava olhares. Mimi ficou meio surpresa, e confusa.  
Logo perguntou:

- Ahn... Menina... Por que... Por que está chorando?  
- C-Chorando? – questionou-se mentalmente – Chorando? Por que estou chorando ao olhar para esta garota?  
- Essa garota maluca quem esbarrou em mim umas horas atrás. E aquela outra lá também. – explicou Yamato aos demais companheiros.

- Maluca uma ova, ô loiro! – resmungou Geijutsushi – Nós temos nomes ok? Eu sou Nina e ela é a Carol.

- Ah... Me desculpe – resmungou Yamato.  
- Yamato... – Sora o encarou – Poderia ser um pouco mais gentil?  
- O que?  
- Por favor, Yamato-san – disse Hikari.  
- Elas... são colegas nossas – comentou Takeru – Nina-chan e Carol-chan são da nossa sala.  
- Ah... Então elas estudam com você e com o Motomiya-kun? – perguntou Ken.  
- Sim, eu as conheço até.

- Uh? Takeru-san? – as duas olharam-no  
- Desculpem meu irmão, ele tá meio nervoso com o desaparecimento de um amigo nosso...  
- Quem sumiu? – perguntaram.  
- O... Daisuke-kun.  
- Daisuke-kun... – As duas jovens se olharam, e voltaram a atenção nele – Ah, nós ficamos sabendo disso... Nós moramos no mesmo prédio.  
-Ah, então são vizinhas dele, certo?  
- Sim... Mas eu moro no 8º andar e a Ni-chan no 12º.

- Mas... Se vocês conhecem o Daisuke... – indagou Miyako – Por que a Carol-chan chorou ao ver a Mimi-san?  
- Eu... Eu não sei! Ela saiu correndo sem explicar nada! – Ni perguntou a amiga: - Carol-chan, por que estava chorando?  
- Não sei! Tive a sensação que a conhecia! Mas... é tão confuso!

- Eu hein? Essas duas parem malucas – sussurrou Yamato para Taichi e Koushiro.

...  
A balsa chegara ao porto depois de três horas.

Daisuke e V-mon perguntaram ao capitão se poderiam dar uma carona até Kuroboshi.  
E de certa forma, receberam essa ajuda.

O barco partiu depois de meio minuto. Levando as mercadorias para a pequena cidade.  
E ao chegarem ao cais, saíram em busca do paradeiro de Yaku.

E lá...  
Naquela correria toda no cais, colidiram com...

- Aaah! – gritou Yoro.  
- Eeek! – idem a Negai.  
- Outch! – idem a Daisuke.  
- Waaa! Ai, ai! Ow! Tou todo dolorido! – resmungou V-mon.

E caíram sentados no chão.  
Todos se olharam.

E o silêncio tomou a cena.  
Os olhos de Negai não desgrudavam do escolhido.  
E vice-versa.

- K-Kiseki? – disse ela, atônita.  
- Kiseki?  
- Não se lembra? Era o seu nome... Não era?  
- Kiseki...

Negai pegou o livro, e um lápis. Escreveu algo e mostrou a ele.  
Dizia: 

'Lance? É você?'

Ele sorriu, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Depois negativamente.  
As meninas ficaram confusas.

- Você não é ele? – exclamaram.  
- Sim e não. – respondeu.  
- Como assim? – continuaram.  
- Sim, eu sou ele. Não, pois agora eu me chamo Daisuke.  
- Eeeh? Você... Mas – Negai piscou os olhos três vezes seguidas, achando que estava vendo uma miragem.  
- Como assim? – indagou Yoro.  
- Eu renasci, mas eu outro mundo. Vocês são...  
- Negai. – respondeu.  
- Yorokobi – apresentou-se a outra.  
- Ei, nós não estávamos falando delas antes? – comentou V-mon.  
- V-mon! – Daisuke chamou sua atenção.  
- Falando sobre nós? – exclamaram outra vez.  
- Bem... É uma longa história. E eu preciso falar com a Yaku.  
- Yaku-sama? Ela estava em Kuroboshi. – disse Negai.  
- Porém ela também pode ter ido para Gota Pura – completou Yoro.

Silêncio.  
Só se ouvia as ondas baterem suavemente na costa.

- Esperaí, o que tu queres com a Yaku? – perguntou Negai.  
- Fiquei curiosa agora... – disse Yoro.  
- Provar a inocência da minha irmã, pra que Unmei não precise mais matá-la.  
- Inocência? – exclamaram outra vez.  
- É. Eu quem espalhei as trevas neste mundo. E isso nos corrompeu e nos fez agir daquela forma antes.  
- Ah, tá... Agora ficou claro. – disseram, juntas.  
- ... Vocês são irmãs?  
- Eee... – uma olhou para a outra.  
- Acho que isso foi um "Sim", certo? – Dai riu.  
- Uh... Yoro-chan é...  
- Ahn... Negai-chan é...  
- Bem, sabem onde Yaku está?  
- Deve estar em Kuroboshi. – falou Negai.  
- Ou em Gota Pura. – completou Yoro.  
- Ok, ok... Por onde começamos?  
- ... Espera... Quer que a gente vá contigo? – perguntam as duas.  
- Se quiserem vir...  
- Eu hein... Mais um grupo maluco como aquele do castelo? – murmurou V-mon.  
- V-MON! – resmungou Motomiya.  
- EEEK!  
- Aww, que gracinha! – elogiaram as meninas.  
- Gracinha? Quem? Eu? Ahn, eu... – o goggle boy pensou que era ele.  
- Que dragãozinho fofo! – disseram, em coro.

Daisuke capota no chão enquanto V-mon corava.  
Mas num rápido movimento ele se levanta.

- Ah, precisamos ir agora! Já se passaram treze dias que eu estou aqui!  
- Sim, temos que resolver isto logo e voltar pra casa!  
- Então... – disse Negai – Nós iremos ajudá-los!  
- Sim, vamos procurar pela Yaku-sama juntos! – reforçou Yorokobi.  
- Ok! – concordaram a dupla 2-Top.

E então saíram os quatro a procura de Yaku.

Porém uma sombra os observava.  
Quem seria?

...  
A brisa batia no parque, tornando o clima mais equilibrado, tranqüilo.  
A menina tinha explicado a todos a sua estranha atitude.  
Inclusive a sua inseparável amiga.

Tudo parecia ao longe quieto.  
Sem burburinhos...  
Mas era a impressão de quem os via de longe, bem longe.

- Eh? Você tem a sensação que me conhece? – perguntou Mimi a Carol  
- Sim...  
- Hmm... – Koushiro analisava os fatos.  
- Bem... Não podemos continuar a reunião assim, né, Taichi? – Yamato cutucou-o.  
- E por que não? É algo tão secreto assim? – resmungou Geijutsushi.  
- Bem... – começou Hikari – É que o assunto é em particular...  
- Não entenda mal, Nina-chan... – Takeru entrou na discussão – Não estamos fazendo segredo de ninguém e...  
- ... Se é algo sobre o Daisuke-kun, eu gostaria de saber também! Ele desapareceu e a família dele está aos prantos já!  
- Nós já sabemos disso... – explicou Jou.  
- Eu também quero saber! Não consigo mais encontrar a Jun-san no elevador e vê-la triste daquele jeito! Até desapareceu aquele bichinho azul com quem ele sempre ia conversar na hora do recreio!

Todos olharam pra ela.  
TODOS. Sem exceção alguma.

- Bichinho azul? – indagou Ichijouji.  
- Uh... É, Daisuke-kun sempre está com um bichinho azul... E o chama de Chibimon. – respondeu Carol.  
- Espera...  
- Aquele bicho parece com um outro azul que estava com ele alguns meses atrás, quando surgiu um gigantesco na ponte de Tóquio. – explicou Ni.  
- É... E também vimos essa minhoca verdinha aí. – Carol apontou para Wormmon.  
- Viram?  
- Sim. – confirmaram – Nós nos dois dias antes dele aparecer.

- Então... viram o Diablomon? – interrogou Miyako.  
- Nós vimos! – confirmou Carol.  
- Mas naquele dia nós não nos conhecíamos ainda. – completou Nina.  
- E vimos Daisuke e este menino – apontaram pra o escolhido da bondade – com dois monstros, um azul e uma minhoca. Ouvimos o gritos dele chamando-os...  
- E o nome deles pareciam ser "V-mon" e "Wormmon"  
- ... Viram... Daisuke e eu com dois monstros? – Ken piscou os olhos, surpreso.  
- Sim. – afirmaram.  
- Pessoal, neste caso... – pronunciou Taichi – elas podem ficar.  
- Eh? Podemos? – exclamaram.  
- Vocês sabem o que são esses monstros, certo?  
- Uh... Aquele monstrengo que apareceu na internet me lembrou um que eu vi em 2000 – lembrou Ni.  
- Eu também vi! E tinha outros dois, um lagarto de armadura chamado War Greymon e um lobo-robô, Metal Garurumon. – idem a Carol.  
- E depois de um tempo eles se uniram se tornaram um só! – terminaram as duas, em coro.

- Isso vai dar em confusão... – suspirou Yamato, fazendo um facepalm.

A caminhada até Kuroboshi levou cerca de duas horas.

Assim que Motomiya colocara o pés na cidade...

- AH, O SERVO!  
- CORRAM TODOS!  
- ACUDAM!

- ... Cara, eu tou CANSADO disso. – bufou.  
- Eles ainda não sabem da verdade, perdoe-os... – Yoro tentou acalmar o menino.  
- Hm, sim. O povo ainda o vê como um monstro cruel, sendo que não vi nada tenebroso nele. – Negai deu a sua opinião sobre o servo.  
- Ah, ele salvou o Daisuke do Flymon. Então não é tão malvado assim – concordou V-mon.  
- Só que... ficou bem claro agora. – desabafou Motomiya – Eles temem a mim.  
- Mas... você não é mais ele. – disseram as duas.  
- Isso mesmo! – Vee concordou com as meninas.  
- Eh? Mas depois de tudo que eu fiz antes... Até entendo o medo deles *sigh*  
- Nada disso, Dai-chan/Daisuke-kun! Nós não temos medo de você! – falaram os três em coro.  
- Eto... Vamos. A única coisa que pode acontecer é a Yaku querer me matar...  
- Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça! – disseram as duas, de novo.  
- Isso aí! – V-mon concordou outra vez.  
- Ok...

Andaram pela calçada, enquanto toda população de Kuroboshi saía correndo para todos os cantos, se escondendo em todos os lugares.

Parecia que estavam vendo o mal em pessoa.  
Sendo que ele não era mal, não mais.

E nunca foi.  
Apenas tinha sido corrompido pelas trevas contidas na caixa da maga Pandora.

O quarteto parou em frente a uma casa.  
Simples. Porém familiar ao escolhido.

Uma silhueta se movia ali. Era ela.  
Yaku, a guerreira de armadura vermelha.

- Vocês poderiam ficar aqui fora? – pediu Daisuke.  
- Tá maluco? – resmungou V-mon.  
- Yaku-sama pode acabar te matando... – disse Negai.  
- Ela ultimamente anda meio... estranha – informou Yoro.  
- Não se preocupem, caso aconteça algo... Eu irei pedir ajuda.

Então ele se dirigiu até a porta.  
Abriu-a e entrou.

E olhou seriamente para a dama que estava ali.  
Estava na cozinha.

Aquela cena lhe era familiar.

- Uh? Quem está aí? – perguntou.  
- Você é a Yaku, certo?  
- Sim... Espera, o que fazes aqui? E quem é você?  
- ... precisamos conversar. E sem lutas, por favor.

Diferente do que tinha sido descrito, Yaku estava vestida como uma simples habitante de Kuroboshi.  
Um vestido normal, da cor vermelha.

Ela parou tudo e foi até ele. Mas no instante que o viu.  
Sentiu medo. Sua face expressava medo.  
Sentiu um arrepio. Os rumores eram verdadeiros?

- V-você...  
- Yaku, não tenha medo.  
- Você é... Você está... v-vivo?  
- Yaku, por favor.  
- Então os rumores...  
- Yaku, eu sou e não sou o servo.  
- C-como?  
- Eu sou o Lance, mas que renasceu como Daisuke em outro mundo.  
- Você... r-renasceu? C-como isso...  
- Deixe-me explicar! Pois não quero que a minha irmã morra.  
- Ela... ela...  
- Está viva. O seu subordinado me matou.  
- Mas... Mas eu pensei que você tinha sido executado!  
- Fui salvo por um mago. E eu tinha me arrependido de tudo que tinha feito, antes mesmo de ser condenado à execução.  
- Então... então...  
- E a Yami se arrependeu depois. E foi parar naquele reino graças a duas jovens. Estávamos vivendo em paz e tentando reverter o que acidentalmente libertamos quando éramos crianças.  
- O que... Espera, então... eu acabei...  
- Mandou Unmei matar Yami por vingança, certo? Vingança a todos de Kuroboshi e a uma pessoa em especial.  
- Kh... NÃO... NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!  
- Creio que esta pessoa seja o seu "irmãozinho".  
- Por que... Por quê?  
- Agora já era... *sigh* Vim até aqui acabar com um assunto pendente. Depois voltarei para meu novo lar.  
- L-Lance, eu... Lance-kun...

A jovem abraçou-o e começou a chorar.  
O medo tinha passado. Agora era o sentimento de culpa.  
Sentia-se uma assassina. Uma fria assassina que matara aquele que ela queria vingar.

Aquele que foi executado no lugar da tirana. Aquele que ela chorou no túmulo e jurou vingá-lo por tudo que Yami o fez e o obrigou a fazer.

Agora estava abraçando outro indivíduo.  
Que era ele. Aquele "irmãozinho" dela.  
Porém renascido em outra dimensão. Em outro tempo.

- Lance-kun... M-me perdoa.  
- Você não sabia. Não precisa se culpar. Também agiu por influência das trevas espalhadas neste mundo.  
- E-eu não queria te perder!  
- Não me perdeu... Yaku-oneesan... Não chore. Eu estou bem agora. Não pense que fomos separados...  
- H-Huh?  
- De certa forma estaremos sempre juntos – sorriu a ela.

Aquele sorriso que ela sempre via, mesmo quando era servo de Yami.  
Aquele sorriso que ele sempre deu a ela, e a Yami.  
Aquele sorriso que significava conforto, consolo.  
Que significava "Não chore, está tudo bem agora."

- Yaku... Prometa que... Não irá matar a Yami-chan mais. Ela já sofreu o bastante. E ela precisa de consolo. Precisa de alguém que a apóie, que dê carinho.  
- E-eu... Eu não quero mais vingança... Não depois do que aconteceu.  
- Só vim até aqui para te pedir isto. E te contar o que aconteceu.

Daisuke a solta e vai até a porta da casa.  
Yaku não faz nada, apenas chora.

- Yaku-oneesan... Não chore pelo passado, por favor. Apenas viva feliz. Só isso que peço a você e a Yami-chan.  
- Só isso que te peço... Não como Daisuke, e sim como Lance...

Logo saiu da casa e a deixou lá, sozinha e derramando lágrimas.

Os outros três o olharam.  
E perguntaram... apenas com o olhar.

- Está tudo bem, Yaku entendeu...  
- E além disso... Ela se sentiu culpada pelo meu assassinato.

- Então... Unmei não matará mais a Yami? – indagou Yoro.  
- É. É isso mesmo. Unmei não tem mais motivos para persegui-la.  
- E agora? O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Negai.  
- É, e agora? – reforçou o azulzinho.

O menino nada falou, apenas segurou a estrela.  
Que brilhou por alguns segundos.

Ele, quando não sabia o que fazer, tentava se lembrar.  
Lembrar da missão de Lance. De selar as trevas outra vez na caixa de Pandora.

- Agora...

- Nós vamos atrás de Pandora.  
- E iremos vencê-la.  
- Derrotando-a, poderemos selar as trevas na caixa.  
- E assim... Este mundo estará livre.

Seus olhos estavam em uma coloração diferente.  
Não eram os olhos castanhos do Motomiya.  
E sim os olhos cor de mel do Kuroboshi.

- M-Mas.. Não será perigoso? – questionou V-mon, com um ar de preocupado.  
- Claro que vai. Por isso que eu deveria ir sozinho...  
- DE JEITO NENHUM! – berrou Negai e Yoro – SE FOR SOZINHO... PODERÁ MORRER!  
- Sabem quem é Pandora, certo?  
- Hm... Eu já li sobre ela em um livro... – respondeu Yoro.  
- E eu também – idem a Negai.  
- Então deviam saber que não quero por suas vidas em risco.  
- E a sua? Melhor... e a do Daisuke? – V-mon o confrontou.  
- V-mon, eu não vou morrer. E é o que vim fazer aqui, lembra? Não foi por acaso que conhecemos o castelo e este lugar.  
- Mas... Você esqueceu que eu também tenho uma missão? Somos parceiros!  
- ... Eu sei.  
- Não interessa! Estou falando com o Daisuke, não com você Lance! Se for colocar a vida do Dai-chan em jogo para selar as trevas outra vez... Eu irei junto!

Ele sorriu. Por mais que quisesse que o azulzinho ficasse em segurança, ele sabia que o dragãozinho o contestaria.

- Daisuke... Nós somos a dupla 2-Top! E... Um protege o outro, como você tinha dito antes.  
- Sabia que não ia aceitar... Não tem problema, nós dois vamos resolver isso logo e voltar pra casa!  
- Ok!  
- E... E nós? – Negai interveio na conversa.  
- Vocês duas fiquem aqui, em segurança.  
- E se precisar de ajuda? – Yoro o indagou.  
- Hm? Como assim?  
- Pandora é uma maga poderosa. Acha que conseguem vencê-la sozinhos? O Mago que a baniu era poderoso.  
- Warlock disse que só eu posso fazer isso. Fui eu quem abriu a caixa.  
- Kiseki-kun – Negai o encarou seriamente – Nós vamos também! Podemos ajudar a achá-la! E caso precise de reforços, nós podemos pedir pra você!  
- Ai... O que eu faço? – suspirou Daisuke, que agora já estava com o olhar normal.

- Elas parecem um tanto com o Puroromon e a Josefa... – pensou ele.

Logo se lembra que estes dois foram ótima companhia e ainda...  
E eles, por mais que parecessem inúteis, ajudaram e muito naquele labirinto.

Então...  
Ele respirou fundo. Lembrou que elas são humanas, diferente daqueles dois.  
Difícil decisão...

- Vamos. – pronunciou e começou a andar. Alguns passos depois se via e diz – O que vocês estão esperando? Vamos!  
- Ok! – V-mon o seguiu.  
- Ahn... ok... – falaram em coro, e foram atrás dele.

Porém.  
Uma sombra os observava na escuridão, e logo sussurrou:

_"Não deveriam se meter comigo."__  
__"Criança insolente. Irei te fazer pedir misericórdia e desejar não ter vindo até aqui."_


	7. Reunião nos dois mundos

_- POR FAVOR, ME DEIXEM VER O SAIGO! EU PRECISO!_

Berrava uma mulher aos guardas do castelo.  
Eles a impediam de entrar, cruzando suas lanças.

- Desculpe, milady. Nós não podemos deixá-la passar. – disse um dos guardas.  
- Eu preciso! Preciso informá-lo! POR FAVOR!

Os gritos chamaram a atenção de um outro jovem, de cabelo azul, que saiu correndo pelos corredores até a confusão.

- Yaku? O que foi? – disse, confuso.  
- Omoni! Por favor! Eu... Eu preciso falar com o Saigo!  
- Guardas, a deixem passar. Eu me responsabilizo por isso. – ordenou o conselheiro.

As lanças abriram o caminho e Yaku abraçou Omoni, chorando.

- Y-Yaku! O que foi?  
- M-meu "irmão"... Ele...  
- Espera... Está falando do... do servo de Yami-sama, Lance?  
- Sim... – o olhou, derramando lágrimas – Ele está vivo! Ele está vivo!  
- O-os rumores...  
- Não... Não tem a ver com os rumores. Lance-kun renasceu em outro mundo.  
- R-Renasceu?  
- Sim... E ele... Ele apareceu aqui... E me pediu para seguir em frente, ser feliz...  
- Então...  
- Sim. Eu queria... contar ao Saigo e ao Nesshin, se ele ainda estiver aqui.  
- Eles estão... Eu te levo até eles.  
- Obrigada... Omoni...

E os dois saíram pelos corredores.

- Eu ouvi uma voz a chamar meu nome... E também achei ter visto algo diferente numa vitrine...  
- Pensei que estava meio distraída. Mas eu ouvi de novo, e a vi...  
- Uma pessoa parecida comigo. Usando um vestido e uma coroa...  
- Ela me pedia ajuda, implorava por ajuda.  
- Quando olhei ao meu redor, tudo estava deserto e meio... desbotado. Era como se eu estivesse em uma distorção da Digital World...  
- Voltei a prestar atenção nela e... quando toquei na vitrine...  
- Eu senti. Senti que ela e eu tínhamos alguma semelhança. Ela queria minha ajuda, queria a luz.  
- Ela precisava de mim, precisava da luz.  
- Então eu... decidi que queria ajudá-la... E acabei indo parar em outro lugar.

- Um mundo mergulhado nas trevas profundas.  
- Um mundo acinzentado, triste... obscuro.  
- Fiquei lá, procurando pela garota... Mas...  
- O tempo foi passando... E eu comecei a enfraquecer, e então eu desmaiei.  
- Até que eu acordei com uma voz familiar me chamando...  
- Era o Daisuke-kun. Ele estava diferente, estava bem diferente.  
- Usava vestimentas escuras, uma jaqueta negra... Seu cabelo estava escuro e os goggles... eram de outra cor, pretos com lentes roxas.  
- E os olhos dele... Pareciam com os meus. Não... Eram da cor dos meus.

- E ele quem me enviou de volta. Disse que só ele poderia resolver aquilo.  
- E pediu que eu não me preocupasse com ele. Que apenas confiasse...  
- Porém, antes de ir... eu entreguei a ele o que aquela garota precisava...  
- Entreguei a Luz.  
- Depois disso... me mandou de volta.

Ouviram todos em silêncio.  
O relato de Hikari. O que confirmava a teoria de Koushiro.  
De que ela e Daisuke estavam em um mundo paralelo ao deles e a Digital World...

- Então... O Koushiro estava certo. Hikari e Daisuke foram para outra dimensão. – concluiu Taichi.  
- Sim, mas só temos um problema... – disse Koushiro.  
- Qual?  
- De acordo com os digimons que conheceram Daisuke-kun e V-mon... O Castelo e a floresta desapareceram. Então não temos como ir até lá.  
- Não?  
- Não.  
- Motomiya-kun... Tinha me dito que ia sair para resolver uma coisa – contou Ken – Talvez...  
- ... Ele foi chamado lá. – Hikari interveio.  
- C-chamado? – exclamaram todos, menos Hikari, Ken e as outras duas meninas que pipocaram ali na reunião.  
- Ele não foi levado. Ele quem foi por conta própria.  
- C-como assim, Hikari-chan? – indagou Miyako.  
- Há coisas que nem sempre serão explicadas. Ele foi chamado. Ele tem que resolver algo inacabado. – pronunciou a garota de cabelos negros.

Todos miraram nela.  
E uma brisa voltou a bater naquele lugar.

- Foi... Foi o que ele parece ter dito – completou Hikari – "Somente eu posso resolver isso"  
- ... Não é por acaso que nós nos conhecemos aqui...  
- Ni? – Carol a olhou.  
- Isso se chama destino. Estamos conectados um ao outro, através de uma pessoa... E seu sumiço neste mundo proporcionou nosso encontro.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? – interrogou Ken.  
- Algo que está além da imaginação. Na verdade só teorias da vida... E se nós já nos conhecêssemos, mas não como nós somos hoje?  
- Ahn? – boa parte do pessoal ficou meio intrigado com aquilo.  
- Talvez... Seja uma explicação para que Carol-chan chorasse ao ver a Mimi-san.

- Estamos... conectados? – pensaram todos, olhando para a garota.

Ela entrou na sala, acompanhada do conselheiro.

Saigo e Nesshin param e prestaram atenção na jovem que chorava.  
Lágrimas de felicidade.

- Yaku! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Saigo, preocupado.  
- Yaku-san, por que está chorando? – idem a Nesshin.

- S-Saigo... N-Nesshin... Ele... Ele está vivo!

Os rapazes ficaram petrificados.  
Ele estava vivo? Como isso era possível?

- C-como? Pensei que ele tinha sido executado! – exclamaram os dois regentes.  
- Ele foi... Ele renasceu. – respondeu Yaku.  
- Renasceu?  
- Foi o que ela disse... – reforçou Omoni – Lance-kun renasceu em outro mundo.  
- Então... – Saigo continuava no mesmo estado – Então aquele jovem...  
- Sim, Saigo. Aquele menino que apareceu em Kuroboshi é ele. – confirmou a jovem.

Yaku correu até o regente de Kuroboshi e o abraçou com força.  
O servo era seu único irmão. Por mais que não fosse de sangue, ela gostava dele como se fosse.

E Saigo... Eles eram grandes amigos. Lance vivia aprontando e ele... junto, claro.  
Se divertindo nas horas vagas, rindo e vivendo alegremente naquele castelo.

O dia que "Yami" foi executada parecia ter sido um alívio aos dois.  
Mas se tornou um tormento. Um GRANDE tormento...  
Quando descobriram que quem fora executado era o gêmeo dela.  
Aquele mesmo garoto sorridente que tanto Yaku e Saigo adoravam.

Porém eles sabiam...  
Lance Kuroboshi amava sua irmã como mais ninguém a amava.  
Ele se sacrificou por ela. Para mantê-la viva.

Mas a verdade era que... ele não foi executado.  
Foi morto por Unmei, protegendo sua amada irmã.

O que tornava Yaku culpada por aquilo.  
O que a fez chorar ao descobrir que sua vingança planejada quem o matou.  
Queria vingar sua execução, mas no final ela o assassinou.

Yaku contou aos três sobre a conversa com o garoto.  
E isso fez Nesshin ficar surpreso.

- M-Mago bondoso? Espera... Warlock tinha um aprendiz que... Parecia com ele!  
- Sério, Nesshin? – perguntou Omoni.  
- Sim. E ele tinha me dito que ele se chamava Kiseki.  
- ... Hm...  
- E alguns tempos depois... Fiquei sabendo que ele foi assassinado.  
- Então... Unmei o matou ao invés de matar a Yami-sama... Foi o que ele me contou... – explicou Yaku.

Logo adentrou na sala um garoto, mais novo que todos daquela sala.

- Saigo-sama! É verdade que... que o servo está vivo? Pois eu estava numa padaria e vi a multidão fugir!  
- Sim, IoriArmadimon... Mas não é exatamente o servo. – explicou Omoni, sorrindo.  
- C-como assim, Omoni-san?  
- Não se preocupe, explicaremos tudo...

Após a explicação... Saigo pediu que Omoni enviasse uma carta até Warlock.  
Ele gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter salvado seu melhor amigo antes.  
E que se soubesse... teria feito algo, não deixaria que acontecesse nada a ele nem a Yami.

A verdade é que Saigo NUNCA teve problemas com Yami.  
NUNCA. Até se dava bem com ela.  
Apenas não gostava das suas atitudes, mas fora isso, possuíam uma boa relação.

...

A carta chegou ao mesmo dia que foi enviada.  
O barco mensageiro atravessou sem problemas.

As águas foram compreensivas.  
E a mensagem chegou ao castelo do mago à tarde.

- Warlock-sama! – gritou a camareira, adentrando o grandioso salão, correndo até o jovem com uma carta em mãos – Correspondência vinda de Kuroboshi! – entregou a ele a carta.

- Kuroboshi? Será que Nesshin... – abriu a correspondência e a leu.

Permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes.  
Logo fitou a gata.

- Black Tailmon, chame os outros. Saigo deseja que nós fossemos até o palácio dele.  
- Sim senhor! – respondeu e saiu às pressas da sala.

A carta era simples.  
Porém tinha toda aquele ar nobre e grandioso do regente. 

Warlock,

Gostaria de falar com você sobre o seu aprendiz, Lance/Kiseki.  
E se puder, traga Yami.

Atenciosamente,  
Príncipe Saigo.

Logo surgiram na sala...  
A sentinela, a princesa, o garoto-lobo e o ex-subordinado de Yaku.

- Qual a emergência, Warlock-sama? – perguntou MiyaShurimon.  
- Algum problema, Warlock? – idem a Yami.  
- É... fale, mestre. – indagou Okami.  
- O que houve? – interrogou Unmei.

- Tenham calma. Saigo deseja falar comigo... A respeito do Lance.  
- Sobre o Lance? – exclamaram.  
- Sim. Creio eu que tenha a ver com o escolhido.  
- Com o Daisuke-kun? Será que eles... – supôs Yami.  
- Não sei. Vamos até lá descobrir do que se trata, Yami. Saigo também quer te ver.  
- Ele quer falar comigo também? Ok...  
- Nós também devemos ir? – perguntaram os três restantes.  
- Se quiserem...

Acenaram positivamente a cabeça, escolhendo em acompanhar os dois.

Decidido o que aqueles três queriam, Warlock estalou os dedos e num piscar de olhos foram teleportados para Kuroboshi.

Aonde iriam se encontrar não só com Saigo, mas também com Nesshin, Omoni e Yaku.

A população ficou petrificada ao reverem a tirana.  
Sentiram ódio dela, claro. Mas não fizeram nada ao ver um mago, uma ninja, um lobo e o executor.

Andaram até o grandioso palácio.  
E assim que entraram...  
Alguns olhares atravessados para a princesa eram percebíveis.

E aquilo só acabou quando chegaram à sala onde estava Saigo e os outros.

- Espero que não se importe de três amigos terem vindo conosco, vossa alteza. – Warlock reverenciou o regente.  
- Problema algum, Warlock. – respondeu, sorrindo.  
- Vim o mais rápido que pude, alteza.  
- Saigo... – Yami começou – Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a tudo que eu fiz a você e ao povo de Kuroboshi... E-eu... aprendi a lição. E não quero voltar ao trono. Vossa alteza está fazendo um ótimo trabalho pelo que soube.  
- Favor, me chamem pelo meu nome. Essa não é uma reunião formal.  
- Não? Então do que se trata?  
- É sobre seu irmão, Yami.  
- Lance? Ele renasceu em outro mundo...  
- Sim, eu soube disso.  
- Espera, então do que queres falar com o meu mestre? – indagou Okami.  
- Modos, seu lobo mal-educado! – A sentinela o encarou.  
- Ah, ele disse que não era uma reunião formal, dá um tempo!

Saigo riu daqueles dois, riu baixo pra não os constranger.  
E continuou:

- Gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter dado uma nova oportunidade ao Lance... E à Yami também.  
- Lance era um dos meus grandes amigos... E eu não sabia que ele estava vivo, morando no reino de Nesshin...  
- Pensei que ele tinha se sacrificado pela Yami...  
- Se eu soubesse... Não deixaria que nada acontecesse a eles. Passado é passado e eles aprenderam com os erros, creio eu.

- Sim, nós aprendemos... – confirmou a antiga regente.  
- Bem eu... Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer. – explicou o feiticeiro – Pois Lance quem libertou as trevas seladas pelo meu tataravô. E só ele pode reverter isso.

A atenção voltou-se a ele.  
Que prosseguiu explicando:

- Quando Lance abriu a caixa, ele não só soltou os males sob o mundo como ele e a irmã também foram corrompidos por eles.  
- A caixa também continha uma magia que avisaria ao descendente do selador caso ela fosse aberta.  
- E foi o que aconteceu. Eu fui alertado e saí em busca do responsável.  
- Como saberia? Simples. Quem abre a caixa é corrompido e carrega uma 'aura negra' que é visível ao selador e aos seus descendentes.  
- Porém o estrago tinha sido feito pelas trevas... Yami arruinou Kuroboshi e Gota Pura...  
- Mas a sorte que encontrei o Lance a tempo. Se ele morresse... Não teria como aprisionar as trevas novamente.  
- Por isso o tirei da guilhotina e deixei uma "cópia" no lugar. Ela deve ter desaparecido depois de três dias, suponho.  
- O levei para meu castelo e o tornei meu aprendiz, até que chegasse a hora de encontrar a maga portadora da caixa, Pandora, que também foi solta por ele ao abrir a caixa.  
- No entanto... quando chegou este momento...  
- Ele foi morto. Pelo Unmei.  
- Mas... três anos se passaram e um estranho forasteiro foi capturado pela Yami.  
- Depois que ele voltou para casa, Yami escapou...  
- E enquanto procurava em meus livros um modo de quebrar o encantamento que ela jogou em mim e na MiyaShurimon...  
- Lance apareceu e pediu-me que chamasse aquele garoto...  
- No começo não tinha entendido direito...  
- Mas agora entendo.  
- Ele queria que o escolhido... Descobrisse por si mesmo a verdade.  
- A verdade...  
- Que ele, Lance Kuroboshi, havia renascido em outro mundo.  
- Em outro tempo.  
- E voltaria a esta dimensão para resolver um assunto inacabado.  
- A missão de selar as trevas e Pandora, para ser mais exato.

- Hm... Entendo. – disse Saigo – Então aquele garoto é e não é o Lance..  
- Foi o que ele disse... – falou Yaku.  
- Sim, ele é o Lance. – Yami explicou – Não, ele agora se chama...

- Daisuke... É por aqui mesmo? – perguntou V-mon.

O grupo andava por uma floresta.  
A mesma que os gêmeos haviam encontrado Pandora.

- Sim... Eu acho que sim... – respondeu o Goggle Boy.  
- Isso não faz sentido... – contestou Yoro – Se foi aqui que você e a Yami-sama encontraram a Pandora... Por que raios ela continuaria aqui?  
- É só uma... suposição, Yorokobi... Não que tenha certeza.  
- Hm, faz sentido... Pois o ladrão sempre volta à cena do crime. – concluiu Negai.  
- Como assim? – V-mon ficou meio confuso.  
- Se considerarmos que Pandora tentou se tornar poderosa antes... Então ela poderia ter voltado ao lugar onde foi libertada...  
- Por que ela voltaria?  
- Eu... Eu não sei!  
- Ela voltaria aqui talvez esperando a oportunidade de me destruir. Sou o único que pode derrotá-la e selar as trevas como antes foi feito. – supôs o menino, que agora falava como o Kuroboshi.  
- Sério? Mas como ela teria certeza que você passaria por aqui? – indagou o azulzinho.  
- Porque alguém contaria a ela. Um de nós sumiu repentinamente, lembra?  
- Quem? – V-mon rapidamente olhou para os lados, mas só via as duas jovens, que também ficaram confusas com aquilo.  
- Pensa bem, V-mon... Quem deveria estar aqui, mas não está?  
- Err... Eto... Não sei não...  
- Não me refiro a elas, nem aos 'escolhidos' daqui.  
- Espera... se não são eles... refere-se ao Agumon estranho ou ao Tsukaimon?

Eis que aparece...  
Tsukaimon.

- Como diria a Miyako... Bingo. – pronunciou o escolhido.  
- Tsukaimon? – exclamaram as jovens – Mas ele... Ele não era um parceiro do Unmei-san?  
- Unmei não me matou por vontade própria... – explicou, como Lance – Ele estava sob a influência de alguém... Pandora.

Choque total no grupo.  
Tsukaimon era a tal maga?

- P-Pandora?  
- Sim... – encarou o "patamon roxo".

- Ora... O garoto é esperto, não? – deu um pequeno risinho e logo se transformou na dama descrita anteriormente.  
- Mas não acha que é ousadia voltar aqui, querido? Teve uma saída, uma nova vida.  
- Quer perder a vida outra vez, Lance Kuroboshi?

- Não coloque a minha nova vida nisso, Pandora.  
- Vim resolver um assunto que deixei em aberto...  
- Ou seja, te selar novamente naquela dimensão!

- Que seja... Mas não... Agora seria cedinho demais...  
- Que tal um joguinho?

- Não tenho mais tempo pra isso, Pandora!  
- Isso acaba HOJE. E AGORA!

A chama se acende em seu olho e o seu aspecto muda também.  
Perder tempo? Mais tempo? Não. Ele estava cansado daquilo.

Por mais que estivesse feliz em descobrir a verdade.  
Que ele era amado naquele lugar, e que as pessoas de lá sentiam sua falta.  
Mas ele sabia que elas existiam em seu novo lar, mesmo que elas lá não soubessem disso.

Partiu logo pro ataque.  
Porém... atravessa a feiticeira e cai no chão.

- H-Hein? – O menino volta ao normal em poucos segundos.

- Hmm... Pandora está usando seus truques... – comentou Negai aos outros.  
- É o que parece... – concordou Yoro.

- E o Daisuke... fez o mesmo que fez com o holograma do Digimon Kaiser uma vez *gota* - disse V-mon.  
- Ah, cara... Dá um tempo vai! Eu não sabia que era um holograma ou que era outro "holograma" – resmungou.

- Acha que eu sou burra em aparecer logo agora, menino? – falou Pandora, com ar de desprezo.  
- Estou reunindo a energia das trevas e do meu 'mestre' para te destruir de uma vez por todas.  
- Te pouparia antes, mas você acabou vindo parar aqui e descobrindo sobre sua vida passada.  
- Serei boazinha... Darei-te um prazo. Saia deste mundo antes do pôr-do-sol de amanhã...  
- Caso contrário irei te tirar essa nova vida.  
- Até mais, Lance "Kiseki" Kuroboshi.

- Kh... ESPERA!

Tarde demais. A ilusão da maga desapareceu logo depois de sua última frase.  
Mais uma vez... Foi-lhe dado um prazo.

Um prazo para deixar de lado a missão...  
Um prazo para voltar para casa e viver...

Ou...

Um prazo para encontrar Pandora e derrotá-la.

O prazo para finalizar aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- O que vamos fazer, Daisuke? – V-mon o olhou, meio assustado.  
- Kiseki-kun... Não acha melhor deixar isso de lado e voltar pro seu mundo? – disse Yoro.

Nenhuma resposta foi dada.  
Motomiya se levantou do chão, mas não tirou seus olhos dele.  
Quieto, sem murmurar absolutamente nada.

- ... Siga o seu coração, Lance. – Negai se dirigiu ao jovem.  
- Só você sabe o que deve fazer.  
- Essa é a sua missão e de mais ninguém.

- ...  
- Fugir não é minha opção, Yorokobi. – desviou o olhar e parou seus olhos no trio.  
- Eu vim aqui justamente para isso. Para selar Pandora e as trevas.  
- Se um dia protegi a Digital World, ao lado dos outros escolhidos claro...  
- Eu sinto que... devo proteger este mundo também.  
- Ele é meu lar. Foi aqui que eu vivi antes.

Levantou-se do chão e andou até eles, deu um sorriso típico dele e completou:

- Minha escolha...  
- É cumprir minha missão.  
- Eu irei encontrar Pandora e mandá-la de volta para a dimensão das trevas.  
- E selar os males na caixa.

- Então está decidido... – Negai fitou nos olhos do jovem – Sua escolha, nossa escolha. Iremos te ajudar a encontrá-la.  
- Ela não deve estar muito longe daqui – supôs Yorokobi.  
- Ok então... vamos atrás dela! – ordenou Daisuke.

E o grupo seguiu adiante.  
V-mon ficou um pouco pra trás, meio emocionado.  
Emocionado com as palavras do seu inseparável amigo.  
Emocionado com a vontade de salvar aquele mundo bizarro.  
Emocionado com a sua determinação.

Antes de segui-los, sussurrou para si mesmo:

_"Ikuse, Daisuke. Vamos salvar este mundo... Assim como salvamos a Digital World e a Terra antes!"_


	8. Elos

_- Conectados? Teria como explicar melhor, Nina-san?_

Perguntou o mais novo dos escolhidos, quebrando aquele silêncio que as frases filosóficas da jovem causaram.

- Bem... eu sou péssima com explicações...  
- Mas... já pararam pra pensar que... Poderia existir uma possibilidade de nós já nos conhecermos, mas não como somos hoje?  
- Como se essa corrente existisse há muito tempo trás, sendo sempre conectada a cada mundo?  
- E se em outro mundo, em outro tempo... Ou em outra vida, nós já nos conhecêssemos?  
- Se já tivéssemos algum contato ou fossemos parentes?

Todos ficaram pensativos por algum momento.  
Será que tinha algum fundamento o que àquela garota estava dizendo?

- Eu senti algo... familiar naquela garota parecida comigo... – desabafou Hikari.  
- Como se ela e eu fossemos... a mesma pessoa...  
- Eu sentia que... ela tinha sofrido com uma perda e que se culpava por isso.  
- E também... se culpava pelo que aconteceu a aquele lugar.  
- Ela pediu minha ajuda... queria a luz...

- Por isso... que ela te chamou... – concluiu a garota filosófica.  
- Aquele mundo aonde você foi parar estava sob as trevas, certo?  
- E ela veio atrás da luz... Que, pelo que vocês nos contaram, está associado ao seu brasão.  
- Luz. 'Hikari' significa 'Luz', certo?  
- Então faz sentido... Uma 'gêmea' sua ter vindo atrás da luz.  
- Pois o mundo dela... talvez não possua uma luz, só trevas.

- Sim, meu nome significa 'Luz'.  
- E... E o nome dela pelo que pude entender...  
- Era Yami.

- Yami... – Carol olhou a escolhida da Luz, como se já tivesse ouvido aquele nome antes.  
- Mas... Por que uma garota que tem um nome oposto procuraria pela Hikari? – questionou-se Miyako, e Koushiro logo em seguida.

- Por mais que esse papo seja interessante acho que deveríamos voltar ao assunto principal... – Yamato puxou toda a atenção para si – Agora que sabemos onde o Daisuke está e que ele está em uma "missão" como disse a guria ali, o que faremos para acalmar a família dele?

- Eu já te falei que eu tenho nome, ô loiro! – resmungou Geijutsushi.  
- Tá tá que seja. Eu também tenho. – retrucou.  
- Yamato... – Taichi o olhou com cara de tacho – pega leve, ela está tentando ajudar.  
- Como se ouvir historinhas filosóficas fossem ajudar em algo-

- Não, a neechan está... está tentando explicar algo... – falou a outra menina – Tem algum sentido nisso... Como que eu tenho a sensação de conhecer a Mimi-san e a Hikari-san se eu nunca tive contato com elas antes?  
- Acho que a Geijutsushi-san deve estar certa... – comentou Ichijouji – Talvez... Essa Yami tenha alguma coisa a ver com essa "missão" do Motomiya-kun.

- Se estamos 'conectados'... – começou Iori – Isso... Isso me fez lembrar do que meu avô tinha me dito a 2 dias atrás...  
- Ele me disse que não se passa apóio só com palavras, e que nós podemos apoiar o Daisuke-san em nossos corações.

- Daisuke-kun tinha dito que não era pra me preocupar com ele e sim... confiar. – acrescentou Hikari.  
- Acho que... era isso. Nós estamos com ele, mesmo que não possamos ir até ele.

- Sim, Hikari-san. – confirmou Ni.  
- Vocês podem não estar com ele fisicamente... Mas estão em seu coração.  
- Isso que os conecta. E o apóio que vocês passarem a ele, usando seus corações...  
- Será recebido por ele.

- 'Vocês' não, nós. – disse Takeru – Afinal, vocês duas o conhecem também, certo?  
- Não muito... – respondeu Carol – Eu só o vi antes, nunca falei com ele.  
- Nem eu... – idem a Nina – Mas você está certo Takeru-san... Mesmo que nós nunca tivemos algum contato com o Daisuke-kun, só olhares mesmo, pode ser que antes nós o conhecêssemos...

De certa forma... Todos concordaram com aquilo.  
Por mais confusa e viajada fosse a teoria da menina.

...

Enquanto ocorria aquela reunião, naquele outro mundo ocorria outra.  
Praticamente com os mesmos indivíduos.  
Exceto as duas meninas correspondentes a Carol e Ni.

- Então aquele menino chamado Daisuke é o Lance que renasceu em outro mundo... Certo? – indagou Omoni e Nesshin.

- Sim. O escolhido é o Kuroboshi que foi assassinado há três anos atrás. – confirmou Warlock.

- Ahn, uma pergunta... – falou Saigo – Por que você o chama de "escolhido"? É verdadeira essa sua teoria?  
- Mas é claro! – MiyaShurimon se intrometeu na conversa – Acha que meu mestre iria mentir? Ele é um feiticeiro célebre! E ainda por cima irmão de vossa alteza, príncipe Nesshin.

- MiyaShurimon... *gota* - Warlock a olhou com um pouco de vergonha pelos modos da sentinela.  
- Bem, não passava de uma teoria. Pois neste mundo não são todos os monstros que andam conosco e fariam alguma espécie de elo...  
- Mas sobre a sua pergunta, o motivo de chamá-lo de escolhido...  
- Tem a ver um pouco com o Lance... e um pouco com a teoria.

Todos se calaram. Qualquer burburinho que tivesse antes foi encerrado na hora.  
Warlock continuou sua explicação:

_"Essa idéia toda começou com ele..."__  
__"Lance tinha uma facilidade em interagir com os monstros da floresta..."__  
__"Eu só tinha... amizade com Okami e MiyaShurimon... Mas eles são meio humanos."_

- Oi! - sorriu, olhando para um par de olhos nos arbustos – Não tenha medo, não irei te machucar!  
- O-oi... – a criatura saiu do esconderijo, era uma Black Tailmon – V-você...  
- Não tenha medo... Ah, sua pata... – o menino olhou diretamente para a pata esquerda da gata, que possuía um espinho.  
- N-não me toque... h-humanos não são m-muito gentis...  
- Heh, eu não sou tão "humano" assim.  
- C-como assim?  
- Bem... eu sou aprendiz de um mago... isso me faz meio "feiticeiro", não?  
- M-mas...  
- E eu também não tenho essa aparência... Eu a alterei para que ninguém descobrisse minha verdadeira identidade.  
- C-como?  
- ... Eu era um serviçal de uma princesa, que se passou por ela para salvá-la da morte. Porém eu fui salvo por um mago bondoso, mas as pessoas do meu reino pensam que eu estou morto.  
- S-sério...?  
- Aham. E eu vim morar com ele. Ah, meu nome é Lance, porém passei a ser chamado de Kiseki para não levantar suspeitas.  
- Oh... E-eu... Eu sou Black Tailmon...  
- Prazer – sorriu outra vez.  
- Uh... K-Kiseki-san... Já que… Já que você...  
- Hm? Claro que posso tirar esse espinho da sua pata. Se deixar.  
- Por favor... Isso está doendo muito!  
- Ok!

_"Eu acidentalmente observei aquela cena. Notei a facilidade de comunicação com o monstro, e a confiança que ele passou à criatura."__  
__"Ele fez amizade com ela."__  
__"Até que certo dia a trouxe para dentro do castelo."_

- Sensei! Ela pode ficar? Ela não tem pra onde ir e nem sabe aonde foi parar a família...  
- Huh? Ela?  
- É, a Black Tailmon!  
- Bem... eu nunca tive monstro algum neste castelo antes...  
- Ah por favor! Ela é minha amiga!  
- Ahn... Lance... E quanto a opinião dela?  
- Eu a convidei e ela aceitou.  
- Eu... eu não tenho família. Fui abandonada e maltratada na cidade... – contou a gata.  
- Ah, por favor! Ela não pode continuar sofrendo na mão dessas pessoas más! – implorou Lance.  
- Eu... Eu concordo com você, Lance... Está bem, ela pode ficar.

_"Ele sorriu como se fosse uma criança de 6 anos pedindo para levar um bichinho de estimação para casa..."__  
__"Mas era diferente, era um monstro. Um... digimon."__  
__"..."___

_"Passou uns tempos e ele fez mais amizades. Com outros monstros."__  
__"E os trouxe para morar no castelo."__  
__"Até que um dia..."_

- Sensei! Estive pensando se... Sobre aquele seu estudo sobre a existência de outros mundos ou dimensões...  
- Hm?  
- Será que... existe em algum deles um... Um elo entre humanos e monstros? Como se fosse parceiros...  
- Parceiros?  
- É, é... Parceiros, um elo de amizade entre monstros e humanos. Parceria, equipe.  
- Não sei, talvez exista...  
- ... A Black Tailmon tinha dito que eu... Hm, sou um... escolhido.  
- Hein?  
- Humano escolhido... que faz elos com monstros...  
- Isso existe...?  
- Han... Acho que sim... Eu consigo conversar com eles normalmente, sem que um tenha medo do outro. Como se fossemos... Ahn... iguais.

_"Aquela idéia dele..."__  
__"Eu comecei a pensar no assunto. Um dos sonhos do Lance era..."__  
__"Descobrir um mundo que monstros e humanos fossem parceiros, amigos..."__  
__"Que tivessem elos."___

_"Depois que ele morreu..."__  
__"Prossegui com a sua teoria, com o seu sonho."__  
__"E então descobri que existia sim essa dimensão."__  
__"A dimensão da onde veio ele, o escolhido."_

- Ah... Por isso... – comentou Saigo.  
- O chama de "escolhido" por que... – Yami não compreendeu muito a explicação.  
- Porque que ele tem um elo com aquele monstro azul. – simplificou Warlock – E no final ficamos sabendo que aquele garoto era o seu próprio irmão que renasceu.  
- Sim... Acho que nem ele sabia... – disse o atual regente de Kuroboshi – Quando o conhecemos, ele ficou olhando pro pingente que pertencia ao Lance. Mas como foi parar nas mãos dele?  
- Ah, Lance antes de morrer o entregou para mim... E pediu que protegesse a Yami-san do Unmei.  
- Hm... Tá explicado então. Ele ficava admirando a estrela de cristal e até sumiu da sala onde estávamos conversando.

- Mas... – começou Yaku – Se o Lance-kun tinha uma missão antes... E o Daisuke-kun voltou somente para completá-la... Não acha que deveríamos ajudá-lo?  
- Não tem como... – falou Okami – Pelo que o Warlock-sama explicou antes... Só ele pode derrotar Pandora.  
- Não... Ajudar de outra forma! Pandora pelo que soube sobre ela... Era a maga mais poderosa que já existiu!  
- Até que meu tataravô a derrotou e enviou para uma dimensão sombria... E selou as trevas numa caixa. – finalizou o mago.  
- A maga usava umas chamas sombrias, não? – indagou o menino-tatu – Azuis, certo?  
- É... ela usava... Aquilo era magia negra... – explicou a sentinela ao menino – E me lembrava aquela essência que a Yami-sama usava...

- Essência... magia negra... – Warlock ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, e voltou-se a Kuroboshi:

- Yami-san... Quando Lance-kun abriu a caixa... O que aconteceu depois?  
- Bem... Nós não vimos o que tinha saído da caixa, foi muito rápido... Mas eu senti... Eu senti as trevas rodearem naquele lugar, a nos rodear...

Ele falou seriamente aos outros dois que tocaram naquele detalhe:

- Explicado... A "essência" Que ela usava era parte da magia de Pandora... Talvez ela já soubesse que o único que pode derrotá-la é aquele quem a libertou... E se aproveitou da única pessoa que estava por perto no momento de sua libertação... A irmã dele.

- M-Mas... E-eu não entendo! Eu não seria capaz de... De matar meu próprio irmão!  
- Não é essa questão, Yami-san. De certa forma ela te usou e fez de tudo para que tivesse uma chance de eliminar o Lance. Seu ciúme pela princesa Ai pode ter sido ocasionado pela 'essência de Pandora'.  
- E-então... A aura negra...  
- Não, a aura negra foi eliminada de você. Mas a essência não. Ele continuava vivo e ela continuaria te usando para tirá-lo de seu caminho.

- Então ela me usou também... – concluiu Unmei – Pois eu o matei...  
- Não tenho tanta certeza disso... Mas provavelmente ela poderia ter usado outro indivíduo para realizar este serviço... Já que a Yami não poderia fazê-lo.

- Então ela me usou também – disse Yaku – Pois fui eu quem designou o Unmei para matar a Yami...  
- Certo... Quase todos aqui sofreram influência de Pandora, inclusive Saigo.

- Eu? Mas eu nunca fiz nada de mal a ele... – respondeu-o.  
- Não nesse sentido, vossa majestade. Assim como Yami-san teve ciúmes de Ai, vossa majestade quando era ministro permitiu que o Kuroboshi fizesse aquilo...  
- ... E fiz o que a Yami ordenou... Iniciar uma guerra com o reino de Gota Pura... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas... Nós podemos nos redimir de alguma forma e ajudar, não é, Warlock? – perguntou a princesa.

Ele pensou novamente, e então respondeu:

- Teria até... Só não devemos nos meter no confronto. É a única coisa em que não podemos ajudá-lo.  
- Certo... – Saigo o olhou, seriamente – O que nós podemos fazer?

- _"Muimi ni hashagu zawameki no naka__  
__Kaki waketeku"_

- Eto... Negai-chan... – V-mon observava a menina, que cantava faz 3 horas a mesma canção.  
- Neechan?

- _"Ushiromuki ja dame sa gamushara nara ii__  
__Sonna sekai ni"_

- Negai...  
- Ahn...

- _"Daijoubu daremo hitori ja nai__  
__Todokanai ashita nante nai sa__  
__Dandan yume ni chikadzu iteru__  
__Sukoshizutsu tadoritsukeru hi made"_

- ... *gota*  
- ... Neechan *gota*

- _"Toki ni sure chigai igami atte mo__  
__Wakari aeru"_

- Desistimos? – V-mon perguntou a Yoro, murmurando.  
- Err...

- _"Zettai itsuka mitsukerareru__  
__Oozora ni utsushidasu chikai wo__  
__Mou sukoshi yuuki furi shiboreba__  
__Ashita e to tsudzuku michi wo yukeru"_

- Nada contra ela cantar, mas… Dessa forma nós vamos ficar surdos… E… Err… Não sei até quanto tempo o Daisuke vai ser Daisuke e… Ah estou confuso ainda!  
- Daisuke-kun parece estar concentrado demais pra ouvir minha irmã cantando...

- _"Kokoro wo tokihanachi hitotsu ni atsumete__  
__Takusan no hikari ni kaeyou"_

O menino parou e olhou para Negai.  
E...

- Negai-chan, poderia parar de cantar agora? Ou cante mais baixo... Preciso me concentrar...

Ela devolveu o olhar e sorriu: - Ok, Daisuke-kun!  
- Obrigado.

E continuaram enquanto V-mon, que esperava uma reação um tanto diferente... Trocou um comentário do Yoro, mostrando estar impressionado.

- Ele... Ele foi... e-educado? – V-mon não acreditou, o seu camarada não era lá de usar uma linguagem tão culta.  
- E o Daisuke-kun não é? – ficou em dúvida.  
- Uh... Raramente ele é...

- V-mon, quer parar de fofoca? – bufou aquele jovem "educado" – Ou vamos perder tempo assim!

- ... É, ele ainda é o Daisuke *gota* - suspirou o digimon.

V-mon era o último do grupo. Por escolha própria.  
Ele ficava observando o Motomiya, pensando nele e relembrando tudo que passaram juntos.

"De uns tempos pra cá ele mudou e muito..." – pensou ele. Desde que foram parar no castelo de Warlock... Algumas coisas pareciam ter mudado.

Agora ele se lembra do dia em que receberam a notícia trágica do desaparecimento de Hikari.

Não, não a cena exata...  
E sim quando saíram da escola naquele dia.

O parceiro estava observando uma menina. Da mesma forma que ele observou Hikari antes, quando eram mais novos, ou seja, da mesma forma de seu relato.

De início o digimon estava ocupado demais para perceber quem era, e achou que fosse a Hikari ou a Miyako... Mas depois ele forçou sua memória e viu claramente que aquela menina se parecia com a Negai... E a outra com a Yorokobi.

"Espera... Será que a "Negai" e a "Yoro" são alunas da mesma escola de Daisuke?" – pensou – "Será que não são colegas de classe?"

Enquanto navegava nas suas perguntas, Vee se afastou acidentalmente do trio.  
E acabou se perdendo naquela floresta. Só percebeu isso depois de meio minuto.

Estava sozinho... de novo.  
Andando numa floresta sombria... de novo.

Parecia que tudo estava se repetindo. Foi numa floresta daquelas que Daisuke foi levado enquanto buscava a bola e indo parar em um castelo – o de Warlock.

Sozinho. Perdido.

- Aah... Isso não é bom... Não é bom...  
- E-eu não devia ter ficado pra trás!  
- O... O que eu faço agora?

Olhou ao redor. Só via árvores sombrias, troncos da cor roxa, alguns em azul acinzentado.

... O que fazer agora?

- Aah... S-se eu f-fosse o D-Daisuke... Err... Eto...  
- Por aonde iria?  
- O que eu faço?  
- Aiaiaiaiaiai... E se eles precisarem de mim?  
- E se...

_- Eles estão bem.__  
__- Não precisa ter medo._

- Quem disse isso? – V-mon rapidamente olhou ao seu redor.  
- Quem está aí? – vociferou um tanto sério.

_- Calma, calma...__  
__- Não precisa falar nesse tom_. – riu e em seguida V-mon vê uma silhueta entre as árvores.

- V-você... E-espera...  
- Ahn... deve ser o mesmo... O mesmo com todos aqui... – pensou ele, observando o indivíduo atentamente, de olhos arregalados.  
- Como sabe que ele está bem? Como? Sabe onde ele está? Sabe? – interrogou-o.

_- Se estiver referindo-se a um garoto de cabelo despenteado com uma espécie de óculos na cabeça e duas meninas... Claro que estão bem.__  
__- Se não for aí não sei.__  
__- Mas pelo jeito deve ser... Não vejo outras pessoas aqui faz tempos._

- Ele fala igual a ele... – comentou consigo mesmo, mentalmente.  
- Bem... sabe em que direção eles foram?  
- Preciso encontrá-los.

_- Devem ter ido naquela direção..._ – apontou para frente.  
_- Eu estou de saída já...__  
__- Precisava te encontrar antes que o Nise Agumon Hakase pudesse te enganar..._

- Eh?  
- Aquele Agumon...

_- Aquele dino roxo é uma das formas de Pandora, e também... de outro ser.__  
__- ... Tomem cuidado com eles, principalmente com o 'mestre' de Pandora.__  
__- Caso contrário..._

- Caso contrário...?  
- Aah, não tenho tempo! Até mais!

_- Ah! Outra coisa!__  
__- Ele só irá conseguir realizar... o selamento...__  
__- Se ele possuir todas as forças._

- Hm... Isso ele já tem!  
- Bom, é o que deu pra entender antes...  
- Na luta contra Unmei... Acho que o Dai-chan disse ter o "apóio" de todos os outros 10 escolhidos.

_- E quem disse que só o apóio deles libera o poder?__  
__-__Coragem__,__Amizade__,__Sabedoria__,__Confiança__,__Amor__,__Pureza__,__Luz__,__Esperança__,__Bondade__,__Justiça__e__Energia__não são suficientes.__  
__- Precisam de mais três elementos.__  
__- Um deles está consigo. Os outros dois precisam ser adquiridos antes.__  
__- Quando todas as forças estiverem unidas, o Milagre irá ocorrer.__  
__- E não só ele precisa disso. Você também.__  
__- Os outros de sua raça devem te entregar esses atributos, essas forças._

- Espera...  
- Então os outros digimons terão que me dar isso tudo?  
- M-Mas nós somos 12! Se faltam 2 elementos ao Daisuke...  
- Então faltam três digimons para mim!

_- Heh... Está enganado, pequeno azulzinho.__  
__- Você tem um desses elementos, o mesmo que aquele garoto carrega.__  
__- E vocês já encontraram estes dois monstros...__  
__- Agora o resto é com vocês, minha parte termina por aqui.__  
__- Cuidem-se._

...  
E a sombra desaparece num piscar de olhos.

O dragãozinho azulado ficou pensativo por alguns minutos.  
Em seguida tomou a direção que o estranho o indicou, avistando ao longe o seu parceiro e as duas jovens.

Porém algo pairava em sua mente. Uma nova dúvida. Uma nova pergunta:

_"Quem era ele? E por que me pareceu um tanto familiar?"_


	9. Conectados

_- Nya... Daisuke-kun... Estamos andando e andando... Nada até agora?_

- Neechan – disse Yoro – Você já está cansada?  
- Claro... Estamos nisso faz horas! *sigh* Eu não costumo a andar tanto assim...  
- Hm...  
- Daisuke-kun... podemos parar um pouco? – perguntou a ele.  
- Por quê? – Dai a olhou – Está cansada?  
- Uh... Um pouco. E... tem mais uma coisa, só não te disse porque não queria te desconcentrar...  
- O que? – perguntaram os dois.  
- O... O V-mon sumiu.

Pausa.  
Daisuke e Yorokobi trocam olhares.

- V-MON SUMIU? E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ISSO ANTES? – berrou o Goggle Boy.  
- Desculpa! Desculpa! Perdoe-me, perdoe-me! – a menina se ajoelhou no chão, pedindo desculpas.  
- Não foi sua culpa... E-eu só fiquei nervoso! Tenha calma! – piscou os olhos rapidamente, e tentou acalmá-la – D-desculpe!  
- Uh... – Negai se levantou do chão – Acho que tem alguém vindo aí...  
- Tem mesmo... – confirmou a outra jovem.  
- Seja o que for... Estou preparado. – falou Motomiya, observando atentamente o ambiente.

Os três inspecionaram o lugar, para evitar ataques surpresas.  
Porém uma moita perto de Yoro começou a se sacudir em poucos segundos depois.

O trio dá um rápido olhar aos outros e fixam na folhagem, encarando-a.  
O nervosismo subia a cada folha balançada.  
E suas cabeças ferviam de várias hipóteses do que poderia estar atrás do arbusto.

Ficam mais ou menos 30 minutos naquilo  
e...

- Está vindo! – alertou Daisuke.  
- Ah! – acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

...  
Sai de lá um pequeno coelho.  
O que faz o grupo capotar.

- Tudo isso só por causa de um... COELHO? – disseram os três, em coro.  
- Pelo menos não era a Pandora... – Yoro suspirou aliviada.  
- Haaa! Ela não vai ser páreo para o "Kiseki" Lance-kun! – pronunciou Negai.  
- Err... Negai... Não vamos nos... precipitar... – disse o menino, como o servo agora.  
- Não se subestime! Você veio aqui para terminar o que deixou inacabado, não foi?  
- Sim, mas...  
- ENTÃO! Lance, não tenha medo! Vai dar tudo certo! Ninguém está sozinho, lembra?  
- ... Não quero por em risco o que tenho agora, como Daisuke... Meus amigos, minha família e o V-mon...  
- E não vai! Seja confiante! Você consegue! Eu acredito em você, acredito!  
- Eu também acredito! – Yoro se intrometeu na conversa.

- Negai... Yorokobi... – pensou ele.  
- Negai-chan... Yoro-chan... Obrigado... – sorriu.

- Saa! Vamos procurar pelo V-mon ou... continuaremos atrás da Pandora? – perguntou Negai.  
- Acho que vocês podem procurar por ele enquanto eu continuo atrás dela. – decidiu o garoto.  
- Mas... E se precisar de ajuda? – contestou Yoro, mostrando-se preocupada com ele.  
- Daijoubu. Eu não estou sozinho. E não vou arriscar. Se eu estiver com problemas, irei recuar.

Se V-mon estivesse ali, novamente se espantaria. Afinal recuar era uma das coisas que o seu parceiro raramente fazia.  
Mas de alguma forma aquilo não significava que iria desistir, pelo contrário, significava que iria traçar algum plano para completar sua missão.

- Uh, então uma de nós vai com você! – sugeriu ela – Caso precise de ajuda...  
- Preferia ir sozinho, não quero que mais ninguém corra risco...  
- Mas... Mas é melhor duas pessoas do que uma! – contestou Negai – Enquanto uma de nós procura pelo V-mon a outra te ajuda a achar Pandora e a pedir socorro, se houver necessidade!  
- *sigh* Vocês são mesmo irmãs, não? Insistentes e...  
- Claro! Acha que vou deixar um amigo na mão? Nunca deixei de ajudar os outros, nem a neechan!  
- Ok, ok! Só tem uma coisa, Negai. Se as coisas ficarem feias... Fuja, ouviu bem? Não quero que se machuque ou aconteça algo pior.  
- M-mas... Ok... Só tomem cuidado... vocês dois.  
- Vocês dois? Ah, entendi... – riu – Entendi, entendi. Claro! Terei cuidado, "teremos" cuidado.  
- Ok! Então eu vou atrás do V-mon – disse Yoro.  
- Certo. Vamos, Negai.

E se separaram.

Quanto ao V-mon...

Ele logo os perdeu de vista, outra vez.  
Graças aos seus pensamentos, e às suas perguntas.

- Daisuke tem... uh... onze 'forças'...  
- É como aquele sujeito chamou o apóio dos outros escolhidos.  
- Porém eu não sinto nada! Por quê?  
- Será que estive preocupado demais com o Daisuke que acabei não percebendo o apóio dos outros digimons?  
- Hmm...  
- Acho melhor eu aproveitar este tempinho que estou sozinho e...  
- E tentar sentir! Isso! E depois irei atrás do Daisuke, da Yorokobi e da Negai!

Parou no meio da floresta.  
Uniu suas mãos e fechou os olhos.  
Tentou sentir. Tentou sentir o apóio dos outros digimons.

E dessa forma...

...

- Bom... O que faremos então? Sabemos onde ele está e o que está fazendo lá, mas não temos como ir ajudá-lo ou uma idéia de como iremos tranqüilizar a família dele. – perguntou Yamato.  
- Talvez se pudéssemos... – Koushiro começou a pensar em alguma solução, como sempre fazia.  
- Não podem simplesmente contar a eles? – indagou Ni – Não toda a verdade, mas um pouco dela. Como, Daisuke saiu para ajudar alguém e não conseguiu contato pra avisar que demoraria?  
- E como explicaríamos se nos perguntassem "como vocês ficaram sabendo disso"? – retrucou o escolhido da Amizade.  
- ... Ooi, ele teria conseguido nos contatar agora! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?  
- Ei, vocês dois poderiam parar com isso? É sério! Temos que dar cobertura ao Daisuke! – Miyako deu uma bronca nos dois.  
- No entanto... A única solução que temos é essa. Contar a eles isso. Como fui o último a ver o Motomiya-kun no dia que ele desapareceu, eu devo contar a eles – posicionou Ken, olhando para os demais.  
- Certo... E se fizerem mais perguntas quanto a isso? – questionou Taichi.  
- Temos um probleminha então... – suspirou Jou, e logo depois Miyako e Mimi.  
- Se perguntarem onde ele está, é isso que você quer dizer? – perguntou a garota filosófica ao escolhido da Coragem.  
- Hm... É, eles irão perguntar ao Ken como ele teve contato com o filho e aonde está.  
- Nesse caso...

De repente os digimons escutam algo.  
Todos os digimons, sem exceção alguma.

- Huh? – Tailmon mexeu suas orelhas, e olhou para o céu. Todas as crianças voltaram sua atenção na gata.  
- O que foi Tailmon? – perguntou Hikari.  
- Eu ouvi uma voz...  
- Ih, eu também ouvi! – falou Poromon.  
- Ouviu? – indagou Miyako.  
- Eu também ouvi! – disse Upamon.  
- E eu também! – falaram Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon e Piyomon.  
- Eu também! – comentaram Agumon, Patamon e Gomamon.  
- Eu também ouvi uma voz... E ela era familiar. – respondeu Wormmon.  
- Vocês todos ouviram? – questionou Sora.  
- Vocês não ouviram? – perguntou Piyomon aos escolhidos.  
- Não ouvi nada... – respondeu Mimi.  
- Esperem... Eu continuo ouvindo – interrompeu Tailmon.  
- Essa voz... – falaram os demais digimons.  
- Essa voz parece com a do...  
- ... É a voz do V-mon! – gritaram os onze, em coro.

Todos os jovens ficaram em choque.

- V-MON? – gritaram surpresos.

...

_- ... E-eu sei... que...__  
__- Eu sei que... posso sentir isso...__  
__- Eu posso...__  
__- Preciso... Preciso de vocês!__  
__- Do apóio de vocês!__  
__- Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Piyomon, Palmon, Tailmon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadimon...__  
__- Por... Por favor, me dêem forças!_

Uma brisa bateu ali, os digimons olharam para cima, e em seguida os escolhidos e as duas garotas.  
Eles não viam o que as criaturinhas viram.

O que os digimons viram foi o próprio companheiro deles, V-mon.

- V-mon... Ele está pedindo nossa ajuda. – contou Tailmon aos demais.  
- Sim, ele está querendo nosso apóio. – completou Agumon.  
- Então... – começou Gabumon – Vamos dar a ele nosso apóio!  
- Sim, vamos dar a ele nossa força! – reforçou Patamon.

Todos os digimons fecharam seus olhos, e se concentraram.  
E as crianças apenas observavam aquilo.

Então, de cada onze digimon surgiu um brilho correspondente ao brasão de seu escolhido.  
Também não era visível às crianças.

Aqueles brilhos flutuaram até a imagem do azulzinho.  
Sim, ouve uma comunicação.  
Através de seus corações, o mesmo que os dez escolhidos fizeram antes.

E naquele mundo bizarro, V-mon sentiu o apóio deles.  
Logo abriu os olhos e visualizou onze luzes o rodeando.

Cada uma com um brasão:  
Coragem, Amizade, Sabedoria, Confiança, Amor, Pureza, Luz, Esperança, Bondade, Justiça e Energia

Ele sorriu, e disse aos seus amigos digimons:

_- Obrigado... Pessoal.__  
__- Nós vamos resolver isso logo e voltaremos para casa.__  
__- Por favor, não se preocupem conosco.__  
__- Apenas confiem em nós, acreditem em nós!_

As onze criaturinhas olharam para o céu e viram a imagem desaparecer aos poucos.  
O contato havia sido encerrado... Porém eles sentiam algo diferente.  
Sentiam que de alguma forma eles estavam lá.  
Estavam com V-mon.  
E sorriram aos seus parceiros.

- Ele está bem. – Tailmon tentou tranqüilizá-los.  
- E pediu para que não nos preocupássemos com ele e com o Daisuke – falou Gomamon.  
- Sim, ele só pediu que nós o apoiássemos. – explicou Palmon.  
- E que confiássemos nele e no Daisuke-han – acrescentou Tentomon.

- Bom... Então vocês tiveram uma conexão com ele? – indagou Iori.  
- Sim, eu vi o V-mon, Iori! – confirmou Upamon.  
- Todos nós vimos. – disse Poromon.  
- E todos nós o sentimos... – completou Wormmon.  
- Sentiram? Como assim? – perguntou Sora.  
- Eles também possuem laços. Não só com vocês como com os outros de sua espécie. – respondeu Geijutsushi.  
- Exatamente. Além de sermos parceiros, somos amigos. Temos laços com cada um aqui. – complementou Gabumon.  
- Vocês não sentem o Daisuke? – perguntou Agumon às crianças.

Todos se entreolharam e pensaram muito antes de responder.  
E permaneceram quietos.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer.  
Pois aquele contato ainda não aconteceu.  
Ainda não.

Yorokobi voltou para procurar pelo digimon azulzinho, revistando todos os cantos que podia.  
Passou algum tempo e nada. Ela não o encontrava. Pensou em todos os lugares e hipóteses do que poderia ter acontecido.

Até que avistou uma silhueta entre os arbustos. Aproximou-se com cuidado até lá e viu...

Outro coelho.

- E eu crente que havia encontrado-o... – suspirou um tanto desanimada.  
- E agora? Aonde ele poderia ter ido...

Voltou a procurá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Daisuke e Negai passavam por uma situação parecida.

- Kiseki-kun, depois que você completar sua missão e... Ahn, voltar para o seu novo lar... Você ainda vai voltar aqui e nos visitar?  
- Negai... Eu... eu não sei. Não posso te prometer nada. Só consegui voltar aqui por causa desse assunto pendente. Não se poderei voltar aqui depois de derrotar Pandora e selar as trevas na caixa de novo. Então não posso te prometer nada... ainda.  
- Uh, entendo... Como é... Como é seu novo lar? É melhor que aqui? É mais bonito?  
- Bem... É um lugar como o nosso, tem seus prós e contras... mas eu gosto de lá.  
- E como são as pessoas? Existem magos, monstros ou criaturas mágicas?  
- No mundo humano não, mas na Digital World sim... Aliás, foi de lá que veio o V-mon e outros amigos nossos.  
- Você tem... Você tem amigos lá?  
- Sim, sim! E eles são... parecidos com os meus amigos daqui...  
- Parecidos? Você conhece alguém parecida comigo?  
- Err... Ainda não... Nem com a Yoro-chan... Mas... mas eu acho que algum dia conhecerei...  
- Aww... – suspirou desanimadamente – Ia ser legal saber como é a "Negai" do seu novo mundo...  
- Você sabe... – murmurou tão baixo que a menina não ouviu.  
- Foi bom te... ver novamente, Lance-kun... Eu... Eu quero te falar uma coisa!  
- Hm? O que?  
- Morrerei de saudades de você... Eu gosto de você! És um grande amigo para mim!

Ele parou e olhou dentro de seus olhos.  
Sorriu, e a abraçou. Aquilo foi tão rápido, tão rápido que ela demorou pra entender.

- Negai, eu... Eu nunca consegui te agradecer pelo que fizeste antes...  
- A-Ahn?  
- Viver ao lado de minha irmã novamente foi algo que eu desejava tanto. E graças a você e à Yorokobi eu pude estar com ela mais uma vez, antes de morrer definitivamente...  
- E-eu... Eu te disse que iria dar um jeito de levá-la até você... Não disse?  
- Disse... Mas eu nunca tive uma oportunidade para te agradecer por ter me devolvido a minha felicidade. Bem, eu estava feliz, mas tive felicidade total quando ela foi para lá.  
- B-bem... Então... Eu estou feliz por isso.  
- Acho que.. Você e a Yoro-chan foram as melhores amigas da minha irmã... E minhas também... Ao lado do Warlock e do Saigo...  
- Eu... Eu também acho isso.  
- Bem... – a solta, e continua a andar – Não posso... Não posso perder mais tempo... Tenho certeza que minha família está preocupada com meu sumiço repentino...  
- Ah... Espero que a neechan já tenha encontrado o monstrinho azul...  
- Hm? Ah, V-mon e ela logo nos alcançarão... – pensa: Eu espero... Estou começando a me preocupar com essa demora toda...  
- Lance... Eu... Ahn...  
- Algum problema? Está cansada?  
- Não é que... Você... ahn... Nunca tinha me abraçado antes, fiquei até um pouco... surpresa...  
- Ah, é isso... Bem, nem tivemos tempo para cultivar nossa amizade... Por isso deve ter... achado meio estranho...  
- E mais estranho quando... Quando sei que você é você, mas ao mesmo tempo não é mais o mesmo...  
- Er... Sei que é estranho... Porém não podia perder a única oportunidade de te agradecer.  
- Afinal, agora nessa nova vida... Você provavelmente já tem alguma outra amiga próxima e... Bem, nós não éramos tão próximos assim, mas éramos amigos...  
- Aaah, não esquenta a cabeça! Nem fica confusa, por favor!  
- O-Ok... Eu... Eu estou feliz em te ver novamente, nem mesmo que seja temporariamente...  
- Eu também...

Repentinamente, os dois vêem uma estranha luz negra atrás de algumas árvores.  
Seguem cautelosamente até lá, indo parar em um campo aberto, e encontram... Pandora.

A Maga estava vestida em trajes negros e cabelos soltos ao vento. Suas mãos seguravam uma espécie de cajado negro, com um orbe roxo.

E daquele orbe saia a luz que eles viram. Além disso, Pandora conjurava algum feitiço.  
Murmurava palavras que quase não se ouvia.

Os dois jovens se esconderam atrás de uma das árvores e a observaram.

- O que... O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Negai.  
- Conjurando... deve estar unindo os males espalhados por este mundo para se tornar mais forte.  
- Então... Não seria uma boa atacá-la agora? Ela está desprevenida!  
- Acha mesmo? Talvez tenha algum campo de força ou coisa do tipo...  
- Mas não é impossível! Ou pretende bolar algum plano?  
- Hmm... Perda de tempo pensar, se ela terminar de carregar sua magia... Será tarde demais!  
- Ahn...  
- Negai, fique aqui, ok? Caso as coisas fiquem feias... Fuja! Não se preocupe comigo!  
- Ok... Eu... eu vou tentar.  
- Yosh...

Então ele ativa a chama, transformando-se, e indo em direção de Pandora.  
Realiza um ataque frontal com a espada, porém algo o repele e o arremessa contra uma outra árvore.

- Gah! A-Acho que isso vai ser difícil, demorado e... doloroso... *sigh*  
- Ora... vejo que você é um grande idiota, Lance. – proferiu a maga.  
- I-idiota? É, sou um tremendo idiota... Mas quando eu prometo algo, eu vou até o fim! – se levanta e pega a espada do chão.  
- Patético.

Pandora parou sua invocação e começou a batalhar contra o escolhido. Negai apenas observava a batalha, vendo vários feixes mágicos saindo do local.

Enquanto isso...

V-mon, depois de ter tido contato com os seus amigos digimons, voltou a procurar pelo parceiro e pelas garotas.

- DAISUKE!  
- NEGAI!  
- YOROKOBI!

- Droga! Onde eles estão?  
- Dessa forma... Dessa forma temo pelo pior! – sai a toda pela floresta.

- DAI-CHAN! NEGAI-CHAN! YORO-CHAN!  
- Não posso me perder agora!  
- Não, não posso!

O digimon logo começou a avistar algo, era Yorokobi.  
Ele sorriu, porém ela não o viu e logo os dois se esbarraram.

- Aah! – disse ela, caindo sentada no chão ao mesmo tempo que o dragãozinho.  
- Ekk! – grunhiu de dor – Yoro!  
- V-mon! Aonde você foi?  
- E-eu me perdi, hehe – deu um sorriso sem jeito a ela – Onde está Daisuke e Negai?  
- Foram atrás da Pandora...  
- S-Sozinhos? Ele ainda não tem todas as forças que precisa para derrotá-la!  
- C-como assim?  
- Eu te explico pelo caminho! Vamos antes que ele faça alguma besteira! – se levantou e puxou a menina – Se é que ele já não fez *sigh*

Enquanto corriam, V-mon explicava.  
E assim que terminou de explicar, lembrou se do que o estranho havia dito:

_"__Coragem__,__Amizade__,__Sabedoria__,__Confiança__,__Amor__,__Pureza__,__Luz__,__Esperança__,__Bondade__,__Justiça__e__Energia__não são suficientes."__  
__"Precisam de mais três elementos."__  
__"Um deles está consigo. Os outros dois precisam ser adquiridos antes."__  
__"Quando todas as forças estiverem unidas, o Milagre irá ocorrer.__  
__"E não só ele precisa disso. Você também."__  
__"Os outros de sua raça devem te entregar esses atributos, essas forças."_

Mas... Se faltam 3 elementos, 1 deles está consigo e com Daisuke...  
... Com quem estaria os outros 2?

E ele pensou, pensou e pensou.  
Até que fitou Yorokobi, depois se lembrou de Negai.  
E aí chegou a conclusão que...

- YOROKOBI! Seu nome significa 'Felicidade', certo?  
- Sim, mas...  
- E o da Negai significa 'Desejo', né?  
- Sim... Por que está me perguntando isso?  
- Kiseki... 'Milagre', mas isso não seria o fragmento que eu e o Daisuke temos...  
- Fragmento?

A garota ficou confusa, resolveu então apenas ouvir o digimon a pensar alto.

- Os apoios vêm dos nossos amigos, que possuem algum 'eu' neste mundo...  
- E de seus digimons...  
- Isso significa que...Os dois fragmentos restantes... Vem da "Yoro" e da "Negai" do nosso mundo!  
- Mas nós nunca a vimos! Ou... Ou talvez...  
- Talvez sejam aquelas duas garotas que o Daisuke estava observando naquele dia!  
- É isso!  
- E os fragmentos vindos dos digimons... Nós já os conhecemos... E os únicos dois que nós vimos naquele castelo foram...  
- Puroromon e Josefa! É isso!  
- Como diz a Miyako... BINGO!

- Yoro! Preciso te pedir um favor!  
- U-Uh?  
- Tente... tente se comunicar com a sua 'eu' do meu mundo!  
- C-como?  
- Use seu coração! É dessa forma que eu consegui... alguma comunicação com os meus amigos!  
- U-usar o coração?  
- Sim! Fale através dele! É a forma de comunicação! Todos nós estamos conectados!  
- Eu não estou entendendo...  
- Yorokobi! Não tente entender, tente sentir! Sinta!  
- Eu vou tentar...  
- Yosh! E eu tentarei me comunicar com... meus dois outros amigos.  
- C-certo...

Pararam ali mesmo, poucos metros da onde ocorria a batalha.  
Fecharam os olhos e tentaram.

Tentaram outro contato.  
Aquilo era preciso.

Pois a batalha final já havia começado.


	10. O Milagre ocorre, a chave é a União

_- Só isso que sabe fazer, menino? Até o grande mago Hu fazia isso melhor que você!_

Debochou Pandora, enquanto disparava várias rajadas de magia contra o seu desafiante.

O oponente dela?

- Ei! Isso não é justo sua... sua... Ah, como vou ofender uma garota que é bonita? – esquivou de alguns ataques, porém outros mais rápidos – AAH! Isso dói, sua louca! – reclamava.

O próprio Daisuke, claro.

Quem mais seria?

- Acha que estou de brincadeira, criança insolente? Você quer me mandar de volta pra dimensão das trevas! E eu não quero ficar por lá! NUNCA MAIS!

Disparava outra rajada contra ele, porém um pouco mais forte.

Essa ele não conseguiu desviar e foi atirado contra o chão.

- Gah! Kh...

- Desista enquanto tenha tempo.

- E-eu... Eu me NEGO a desistir!

- Ok então... Irei te eliminar agora mesmo.

- S-será que... morrerei aqui? – pensou - ... Não. Eu já fiquei nessas situações antes e sai vivo. Saímos vivos! V-mon e eu... Os outros escolhidos... Todos nós saímos vivos!

- Terá que... fazer algo melhor que isso pra me derrubar... – disse ele, se levantando com dificuldade do chão.

- Hmpf, verme insistente...

A luta continuou, e Negai assistia aquilo horrorizada.

- L-Lance-kun... P-por favor, não morra!

...

Os dois tentaram. E continuaram tentando.

- E? – perguntou V-mon a Yorokobi.

- Nada... Eu não ouço e não sinto nada! Acho que não consigo...

- Eu não consegui também...

- E então? O que faremos? Tentamos de novo?

- Talvez...

A fala de V-mon é interrompida por grandes estrondos, causados pelas árvores que eram derrubadas pelos poderes do dois oponentes.

E vêem também faíscas de magia ao céus, deduzindo que eles encontraram a maga.

Mas...

_- AAAAAAAH!_

- Ouviu isso? – perguntaram um ao outro.

- Parecia ser... DAISUKE! – V-mon deu um berro e saiu em disparada, com Yorokobi logo atrás dele.

Eles chegam lá e presenciam a batalha.

A situação: Motomiya estava cheio de ferimentos enquanto a oponente se mantinha de pé, com quase nenhum arranhão.

Mas uma das coisas que ela, Pandora, não poderia evitar era a determinação do garoto.

Não, aquilo o mantinha de pé. Podia estar levando vários ataques dela, porém a chama continuava acesa, ardendo intensamente. Não a chama azul em seu olho. E sim a chama da determinação, a que estava dentro de si.

Mas era só aquilo que o mantinha. Fora isso, o goggle boy estava perdendo para ela.

E os ataques potentes de Pandora o feria cada vez mais.

- Kh! I-isso é injusto! Quase não tenho tempo para fazer absolutamente nada! – Daisuke resmungou mentalmente.

- Mwhahahah! Isso é tudo, querido? O grande mago Hu era melhor, muito melhor que você.

- S-sua...

- DAISUKE! – gritou V-mon, enquanto Yoro ia até Negai, que estava praticamente petrificada com aquelas cenas

- V-mon! – desviou sua atenção para o digimon, e sorriu – Que bom que você está bem!

- Daisuke... CUIDADO!

- Ahn? – logo ele é atingido por outra rajada e é jogado contra outra árvore – GAH!

- Daisuke! – V-mon saltou e correu até lá.

Enquanto Pandora preparava mais um golpe, o pequeno azulzinho ativou o poder da chama e realizou um **Blue Flame Rocket** contra ela.

Este ataque fez pouco efeito, mas a fez atirar contra o chão, salvando o garoto daquilo.

- Insolente! Como ousas se intrometer na nossa batalha? – vociferou Pandora, pegando V-mon pela cauda e o atirando-o contra Daisuke.

- ACK! – Vee derrubara o menino outra vez ao chão.

- Kh! V-Vee... v-valeu... Quase... Quase que viro torresmo...

- D-De n-nada, D-Dai... Uh... Você não tem força suficiente contra ela!

- Não?

- Não! Precisa... Precisa de outros três fragmentos!

- F-fragmentos?

- S-sim...

- Blah, blah blah... Eu não permito que fiquei conversando durante uma luta! – apontou o seu cajado contra eles.

- Digam suas últimas palavras. É o fim de vocês agora!

- E-Eu... Eu seguro ela, Dai-chan! Tente se comunicar com os outros... Tente se comunicar com a Yoro e Negai do seu mundo!

- C-comunicar?

- Sim! Da mesma forma que Taichi e os outros te deram apóio... Faça o inverso! Ou iremos morrer aqui!

- Y-Yosh!

- Ah? Vai mudar de idéia e mandar o seu monstrinho azul lutar no seu lugar?

- O que foi? Já está cansado, Lance Kuroboshi? – ironizou.

- Ei, Pandora... terá que me enfrentar agora! Deixe o Daisuke fora disso! – V-mon partiu para o ataque, enquanto Daisuke unia as mãos e tentava se comunicar com os demais escolhidos e com aquelas que seriam "Yoro" e "Negai" do seu mundo.

- Hm... Interessante... Então venha, criatura ingênua! – disparou suas rajadas contra V-mon.

V-mon usava sua habilidade para esquivos rápidos, mas a jovem era muito mais veloz e já atacava-o. Resultado: metade das esquivas eram inúteis. V-mon logo estava cheio de cortes e ferimentos, mas continuava segurando a batalha.

Quanto ao parceiro, Daisuke...

- Eu preciso... preciso conseguir fazer isso!

- V-mon não vai agüentar aquilo por muito tempo...

- Pessoal... Por favor... Por favor, me ouçam!

Fechou os olhos, e a estrela de cristal começou a brilhar.

A sua mensagem... foi enviada...

...

- Vocês não sentiram o Daisuke-han? – indagou Tentomon.

- Eu não... – respondeu Mimi.

- Bom, ninguém aqui sentiu uh... Eu nem sei como seria sentir uma pessoa... – comentou Taichi.

- Ué, é a mesma coisa que você sente pelos amigos! É um sentimento forte – explicou Agumon... ou tentou explicar pelo que parece.

- Agumon, não é isso... – Poromon tentou desconfundir a cabeça do pessoal – É outra coisa.

- Hmm... Sentir a presença de uma pessoa... é sentir a aura dela. – falou Geijutsushi, novamente naquele modo filosófico.

- Sentir... a aura? – exclamou Miyako.

- Sim. É isso que eles sentiram. Ele tiveram contato com V-mon, sentiram a aura dele e provavelmente ele também sentiu a aura deles.

- É, exatamente isso – confirmou Tailmon – Nós vimos e sentimos o V-mon. Ele falou conosco.

Outra brisa bateu repentinamente ali.

E desta vez, Hikari se levantou rapidamente, como se tivesse visto algo.

Os outros ficaram um tanto confusos

- Hikari, o que houve? – perguntou Takeru e Taichi, juntos.

- Eu ouvi... Eu ouvi a voz... a voz do Daisuke-kun.

- D-Do Daisuke? – os demais exclamaram, perplexos.

- Vocês... não conseguem ouvir?

- Acho que não...

- Ele... ele precisa de nossa força.

- Nossa força? Esperaí, como assim? – indagou Miyako – Como podemos dar forças a ele?

- Do mesmo jeito que nós fizemos... – respondeu Tailmon.

- Eu... Eu já o entreguei a Luz... – completou Hikari – Falta... vocês...

- Ah, então é só nos concentrarmos, certo? – falou Taichi.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Mas... Não só vocês... – a escolhida da Luz aponta para as duas jovens que estavam presentes ali – Vocês duas também precisam fazer isso.

Ni e Carol se entreolharam. E por mais estranho que parecesse, a Geijutsushi ficou confusa com aquilo.

- Nós? Eu e a Carol-neechan?

- Sim. Vocês duas.

- Ok...

Eles resolveram tentar. Fecharam os olhos e se concentraram.

Passou alguns minutos e...

...

Nada.

Nada havia acontecido.

O que estaria de errado?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Mimi.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza... – respondeu Jou.

- Hikari – Taichi dirigiu-se a sua irmã – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Funcionou?

- Não... não vi nada e... ele também parece não ter visto...

- O que deu errado então? – questionou-se Koushiro.

- Será que estamos fazendo da maneira certa? – idem a Iori.

- Deve... Deve estar faltando algum detalhe... Alguma coisa que nós esquecemos – supôs Ken.

- Mas o que seria? – perguntou Sora.

- Talvez... – começou Wormmon – Talvez seja por que nós não estamos completos?

- Uh? Como assim? – indagou Palmon – Nós estamos aqui...

- E quanto a essas duas meninas? – falou Patamon – Com ela nós somos onze e eles são treze.

- Esperaí, está dizendo que precisamos de mais dois digimons? – disse Upamon.

- Será que elas também são escolhidas? – deduziu Piyomon.

- Não sei... Mas acho que não deve ser isso. – contestou Gabumon.

- Também concordo com o Gabumon, deve ter outra razão para que não tenha funcionado.

- Hm... – começaram a pensar, todos juntos.

Mas aquele tempo para descobrir o que deu de errado ou o que faltava...

Era pouco.

- Aaaah!

- V-mon!

O grito com amigo o despertou das suas tentativas, ao abrir os olhos viu o pequeno digimon azulado caído no chão, com vários arranhões em seu corpo. Pandora estava prestes a matá-lo, quando o menino atirou contra ela uma esfera luminosa.

O ataque a acertou, e a fez recuar. Porém não era o bastante para derrubá-la.

A maga olhou para Daisuke seriamente e partiu pra cima dele.

Ele mal conseguia se mover, quanto mais desviar.

Negai e Yoro assim que viram aquilo pensaram numa forma de impedi-la.

Foi então que as duas tentaram usar uma das árvores derrubadas pelo confronto.

Tinham que fazer aquilo IMEDIATAMENTE ou seria o fim do garoto.

E então elas fizeram. Puseram toda sua força, e empurraram o tronco caído contra Pandora, que rolou e a fez recuar outra vez. Depois disso as duas saíram correndo a toda, até que se esbarram em alguma coisa...

- Aah! Quem é que deixou esse... V-VOCÊ?

Negai ficou surpresa... Olhando para uma sombra maior que ela.

...

- O que pode ter dado de errado? Não nos concentramos direito? – perguntava Mimi.

- Talvez esteja faltando algo, como os digimons disseram – comentou Iori.

- Se for esse o caso... O que está faltando, huh? – indagou Taichi.

- ... Acho que... nós deveriamos... ir até a Digital World... – disse Hikari – Algo me diz para tentarmos lá...

- Ir? E quanto a elas? – falou Yamato, referindo-se a Nina e Carol.

- Ué, elas vem conosco. – respondeu o escolhido da Coragem.

- O que? Quer levá-las a Digital World?

- Ah você não vai com a nossa cara né? – resmungou Nina, encarando Yamato.

- Neechan, tenha calma... não vamos brigar agora, Daisuke-kun de alguma forma precisa de todos nós, e isto nos inclui – Carol tentou acalmar a amiga.

- Qual o problema? Elas sabem sobre nós... – falou Agumon.

- Não vejo problema algum em levá-las junto conosco. – concordou Gabumon.

- É, eu também acho... – disseram os outros digimons.

- Daisuke-kun precisa delas também, Yamato-san... – disse Hikari.

- Está certo, vamos tentar na Digital World. – pronunciou o líder do grupo.

- Ok! Izumi-senpai, abra o notebook, por favor? – pediu Miyako.

- Esperem um minuto, já abro. – disse o escolhido da Sabedoria, pegando o seu computador portátil.

E assim que o garoto ruivo abriu o notebook, Miyako instantaneamente apontou seu D-3 para a tela e disse sua frase:

_- DIGITAL GATE, OPEN! CRIANÇAS ESCOLHIDAS... AQUI VAMOS NÓS!_

E o portal se abre, levando-os para a Digital World.

...

Enquanto isso, as duas jovens, Yorokobi e Negai, estão frente a frente com...

- Depressa, seu lobo gigante! O Daisuke está em perigo! Pandora irá matá-lo! – alertou Negai.

- Lobo gigante? Eu me chamo Okami, ô pirralha! – resmungou ele.

- isso não interessa! O Daisuke está em apuros!

- Hm... Lamento, mas não posso me intrometer na batalha.

- COMO NÃO?

- Só ele pode vencê-la. Ninguém mais deve se intrometer.

- Ahn... isso conta jogar um tronco contra a Pandora só pra salvá-lo da morte certa? –perguntou Yoro.

- Vocês não fizeram isso... Ou fizeram?

- Err... Nós só atiramos um tronco para ajudá-lo... – disseram as duas em coro.

- Ok, não façam mais nada.

- Então nos ajude! Ele está quase sem forças para continuar!

- Não posso me intrometer na batalha, nem vocês.

- *doki* E agora? – se entreolharam.

De fato, aquilo pode não ter atrapalhado a luta, mas deu um pouco de tempo para que Daisuke se levantasse com muita dificuldade e fosse até o seu parceiro.

- V-mon! V-mon! V-Você…

- E-eu estou bem… - Vee se levantou devagar, dando grunhidos de dor.

- Não... Não se esforce, parceiro! Kh...

- Você não está em condições de continuar isso. Pare agora ou irá morrer desse jeito!

- ... Ela me matará de qualquer jeito...

- Isso é loucura! Só vamos consegui vencê-la... se tivermos todos... todos os fragmentos.

- F-Fragmentos...

- Apóio... força! A força dos outros escolhidos! Só a deles não basta... tem que conseguir... os fragmentos da Yoro e Negai do nosso mundo também.

- D-Delas? Mas eu nunca as conheci lá!

- S-Sabe o que o nome delas... significa, c-certo?

- ... S-Sei... Ack. Cara, essa Pandora é dura na queda viu?

- D-Daisuke... Isso não é hora pra piadinhas.

- T-Tá, tá... mas o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah... N-não viu alguém... q-que fosse parecida com e-elas antes?

- ... E-eu...

- Hmpf, vou ser boazinha... Desistam agora e podem ir pra casa. – propôs Pandora, alguns metros atrás do Motomiya.

- E então, quais são suas escolhas?

- Minha... escolha? – disse Daisuke, olhando para trás.

- O que... O que você vai fazer, Daisuke? – perguntou o seu inseparável parceiro.

O goggle boy não proferiu palavra alguma.

Antes disso, sorriu. O seu tradicional sorriso.

E logo deu sua resposta.

...

Naquele mesmo instante...

Os treze garotos e os onze digimons foram parar... naquele mesmo lugar, mas eles não tinham idéia COMO chegaram até lá.

Estavam nas proximidades da luta.

Onde se encontrava também, os doze seres daquele mundo.

Todos teoricamente ouviram gritos.

Aquilo os deu um frio na espinha. E sem pensar duas vezes, correram para o local de onde vinha o barulho.

Lá, viram algo que gelava a alma mais corajosa. A cena que perturbava qualquer coração bondoso e amigável.

Os olhos vermelhos de V-mon observavam aquilo. Mal podia acreditar no que via.

Mas era pura realialidade. E graças a essa realidade o pequeno azulzinho berrou alto o seu nome, derramando lágrimas, chorando desesperadamente.

- S-seu idiota... P-por que... continuou com isso? – esbravejou ele, encarando o menino.

- P-por que... Se... Se eu desistir... Se eu fugir... Não serei digno destes goggles, nem de ser chamado de "líder"... – respondeu ele, com uma voz enfraquecida.

- IDIOTA! Não é por causa disso que você deveria fazer essas loucuras! E por sua vida em risco!

- Patética essa criança... – disse Pandora, enquanto segurava seu cajado – Hmpf.

A maga havia atacado o menino, com um ataque físico agora.

Logo tirou o cajado do corpo dele, e sua vítima caiu de joelhos no chão segundos depois.

- Deixarei você morrer lentamente. Não se preocupe, não acertei nenhum ponto vital.

- Mas que isso sirva de lição... para você, azulzinho.

- D-Daisuke seu idiota! Por que você quis chegar nesse ponto? – V-mon foi até ele.

- E-eu... Eu não posso... desistir agora, V-mon.

- Chega! Da última vez você quase morreu com uma patada do Tortamon! E contra aquele Flymon negro também!

- E e-eu n-não sobrevivi...?

- IDIOTA, ANTES VOCÊ TINHA A ESSÊNCIA DA YAMI! E O LANCE QUEM TE SALVOU DO FLYMON! NÃO VENHA DIZER COISAS ASSIM!

- Kh...

- E-eu não te impedi... É culpa minha.

- V-Vee... E-eu não vou desistir agora... – a estrela de cristal brilha, e então ele se levanta com extrema dificuldade.

- D-Daisuke!

- L-lembra d-do q-que eu d-disse a-antes...?

- H-huh?

- E-EU... N-NÃO V-VOU DESISTIR S-SE É O Q-QUE Q-QUER...!

Um brilho surge. Este brilho era semelhante ao que Hikari havia entregado a ele.

Mas era diferente. Ele possuía uma outra cor. Era um vermelho mais forte, e tinha um símbolo no centro dele.

Determinação.

Aquele brilho também saiu de V-mon, e que se uniu aos demais que os outros onze digimons o entregaram.

Um fragmento. Agora faltavam dois a eles.

- Incrível... Sua determinação ainda te mantém de pé mesmo estando nesse estado? – disse Pandora, um pouco impressionada com o menino.

- A-Acha... A-acha que p-pode m-mesmo m-me m-matar a-assim t-tão... tão facilmente?

- É... Parece que você não usa a cabeça mesmo...

- S-Sou... assim... d-desde... desde que... q-que era L-Lance Kuroboshi... heh...

- Até em ser um idiota que comete atitudes suicidas? – perguntou V-mon, bufando.

- ... V-mon, eu m-morri a-antes... s-salvando... a Yami-chan, não se lembra...? ... E-ei! N-não p-precisa... s-ser irônico... a-assim..!

- Aah, d-desculpe Daisuke!

Os demais observavam a cena, perplexos, sem ouvir os diálogos entre os três.

- O-O Daisuke v-vai morrer? – perguntava-se Mimi, enquanto agarrava-se em Jou.

- E-Eu não sei, Mimi! Afinal o que está acontecendo ali? – respondeu Taichi, tentando entender a situação.

- ... Aquela luz... ela parece... com aquela que eu entreguei a ele... – reparou a escolhida da Luz.

- Huh? – Aquela luz? – perguntaram os outros.

- ... Aquela luz é um dos fragmentos do feitiço do meu tataravô. – falou uma voz.

- Hein? Quem disse isso? – questionou Yamato.

- Uh, ele? – falou Miyako, arregalando seus olhos, limpando seus óculos em seguida, para ter certeza que não estava vendo coisas.

- M-Mas ele parece com o Ichijouji-san! – falou Iori.

- ... Eh? Alguém parecido c-comigo? – Ken ficou confuso.

- Ahn... Não pensem que isso é estranho pra vocês, para nós também é... – disse outra.

- Okami, silêncio, por favor.

- Ah, desculpe-me, Warlock-sama...

- Se permitem explicar... Nós somos... "vocês" deste mundo.

- Ah, que legal! Eu sou um cachorro que recebe ordens de um garoto... – retrucou Yamato.

- Ele não é bem um cachorro, Yamato... – corrigiu Gabumon – Ele é um Were Garurumon...

- Eh? *gota*

- Sem interrupções, favor – pediu o mago – Há muito tempo atrás, no tempo do seu mundo, Lance e a irmã dele libertaram as trevas em nosso mundo ao abrirem a caixa onde meu tataravô as selou. E com isso também soltaram a maga Pandora, quem invocou os males para adquirir mais poder e se tornar invencível.

- Ok... – falou Taichi – E o que isso tem a ver com o Daisuke?

- Ele tinha me dito que... só ele poderia resolver isso... – completou Hikari.

- A questão é que o Lance foi assassinado anos depois, pelo Unmei. E ele... ele renasceu em seu mundo, como aquele garoto.

- Eu estava ensinando ao Lance as magias do meu tataravô para que ele pudesse reverter o que fez...

- E ele morreu quando estava preparado para confrontar com Pandora.

- Ah, então é por isso que o Daisuke veio pra cá? – concluiu Miyako – Não é mais fácil irmos lá ajudá-lo?

- É, a situação tá preta pelo visto – realçou Hawkmon, que havia evoluído assim que chegaram naquela dimensão (idem ao Armadimon).

- Não podemos interferir, lamento. Somente o escolhido pode derrotá-la.

- No entanto, há uma forma de ajudar... E é por isso que eu os trouxe aqui.

- Então foi você? – concluiu Koushiro – O castelo que dois digimons nos contaram pertence a esta dimensão, certo? Foi você quem trouxe o Daisuke-kun para cá antes?

- A primeira vez ele foi raptado pela Yami. A segunda ele veio por conta própria.

- Ele é o único de vocês que pode acessar este mundo. O porquê eu já disse.

- Não vamos fazer mais perguntas! – interrompeu Sora – Daisuke está... está batalhando sozinho contra aquela mulher!

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar o Motomiya-kun? – perguntou Ken.

- Prestem atenção no que eu irei explicar, ok?

- Só irá funcionar se todos compreenderem.

- Ok! – disseram todos.

Warlock começou a explicar às crianças e aos seus digimons o que eles deveriam fazer.

Nesse tempo, o escolhido e a sua determinação continuavam a enfrentar Pandora. Porém desta vez Daisuke estava fraco demais para manejar a espada ou esquivar de ataques.

- Quanta coragem, rapaz... – proferiu Pandora – Sabia que se continuar agindo dessa forma irá morrer mais rápido do que imagina?

- C-Cala a b-boca..! E-eu m-me... r-recuso a... a d-desistir enquanto... e-enquanto eu ainda... ainda t-tiver... f-forças para... para m-me m-manter... n-nesse... c-confronto!

- Daisuke, isso é loucura! Por favor, pare já com isso antes que você morra! – implorou V-mon.

- Então venha! Isto é, se você for capaz de se mover! – provocou-o, rindo malignamente.

Motomiya uniu suas mãos e disparou outras esferas luminosas, porém eram mais fracas que as anteriores.

Ela nem se moveu, desfez as esferas com um simples gesto do dedo indicador direito.

- Só isso? – bocejou ela – Minha vez agora, certo?

- Podia ter ficado quietinho e curtindo os últimos momentos...

- Mas já que quer assim... Então irei te destruir logo!

Ela lançou outra rajada mágica de seu cajado contra o garoto.

Mira perfeita. O acertaria em cheio.

V-mon ficou horrorizado, queria fazer alguma coisa...

Mas também estava fraco demais, não conseguiria tira-lo da frente do golpe.

O que fazer?

Não tinha como pensar em algo. Era uma rajada rápida e certeira.

Mas...

- HÁÁ!

- H-hein?

... Milagres acontecem.

O lugar onde Daisuke se encontrava foi coberto por uma luz fortíssima, que se estendeu e impossibilitou a visualização de todos dali.

O garoto desmaiou durante aquilo. E só voltou a si alguns minutos depois.

Abriu seus olhos lentamente e viu um espaço todo em branco.

Ele teria morrido?

- Onde... Onde estou? Huh? – levantou-se, com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Ah, que bom, ela não acertou seus pontos vitais...

- Haha! Cheguei a tempo! Não foi, meu caro Lance Kuroboshi?

- Ou devo te chamar por Daisuke Motomiya agora?

O menino olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz de cabelo castanho espetado, de olhos azuis e vestia uma vestimenta semelhante a de Warlock, porém era um azul um pouco escuro.

- Ahn? Quem é você?

- E como sabe meu nome...?

- E isto aqui é o céu? Morri?

- Eu? Bem, eu sou Dragon Hu.

- A segunda pergunta... Eu fico de olho nos pupilos dos meus herdeiros.

- E quanto à terceira... Não, não está morto. Eu te salvei e... tentei curar alguns dos teu ferimentos mas... parece que a Pandora te deu uma surra daquelas, rapaz!

- Dragon Hu?

- Pupilo? Espera... V-Você é parente do Warlock?

- E... Ei, eu estava tentando pegar leve, ela é uma mulher! Não pega bem bater nela pra valer assim, né? – tentou disfarçar.

- Ah, Sim... Warlock? Ele é meu tataraneto.

- Pandora não pode ser considerada uma "dama", ela deixou o poder subir a sua cabeça e tentou usar as trevas para se tornar mais poderosa, e até invencível.

- ... E eu estive te observando, meu caro. Estava apanhando dela sim.

- Ei, não precisa estragar meu desempenho!

- Tá certo que só me lembrei das coisas... ahn... agora.

- Eu sei, Lance.

- Ou Kiseki, ou Daisuke...

- Err... chame-me do jeito que quiseres...

- Certo, certo...

- Mas a questão é outra, garoto.

- Sabe por que você levou aquela surra toda?

- Suponho que... tem a ver com alguma coisa relacionada a fragmentos e forças, certo?

- O V-mon tentou me alertar... Quando eu já estava enfrentando-a.

- Isso. Aquilo que você chama de "apóio".

- Você não tem todos os fragmentos que precisa.

- Para derrotar Pandora e selar os males na caixa...

- Você precisará de quatorze forças. E seu camarada azulzinho também.

- E vocês dois só tem... Doze forças, contando com as suas.

- Falta... duas.

- Quando tiverem todas elas, o Milagre irá acontecer.

- E assim você, Lance, terá que terminar o encantamento.

- Dessa forma selarão as trevas e a Pandora no mundo das trevas, conhecido por vocês como o Oceano Negro.

- Oceano Negro?

- A Hikari, Ken, Miyako e Takeru já estiveram lá antes...

- Isso tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu no nosso mundo?

- Acho que não... Nossos mundos são diferentes.

- Apesar de algumas semelhanças que você percebeu...

- São mundos completamente diferentes.

- Pode ser que os seres daqui existam em seu mundo e até sejam vidas novas deles...

- Mesmo assim há coisas que os diferenciam um do outro.

- Ahn, ok...

- Então Pandora foi selada por você antes e...

- E a selou junto com a caixa onde aprisionou os males que ela invocou numa caixa...

- No Oceano Negro, é isso?

- Exatamente, meu caro.

- Pra isso... você precisará de força total.

- Ou não será capaz de realizar o feitiço.

- E como consigo esses dois últimos fragmentos?

- Pode me responder ou vai me dar algum enigma como todos deste lugar costumam a fazer?

- ...

- A chave está na união, garoto.

- Só nela você terá o poder necessário para realizar o Milagre.

- Ah sim, outra coisa...

- Hm?

- O que?

- Pandora não é a única.

- Vocês tem mais um inimigo... Creio que ele logo aparecerá...

- Para te eliminar, claro.

- Se não tiver todos os fragmentos para realizar a magia...

- FUJA. Não parca seu tempo e se suicidando!

- E só volte quando tiver energia suficiente para vencê-los.

- Eu não sou de desistir fácil, cara!

- Isso só está começando! Irei dar o meu melhor e completar essa missão logo!

- ... Não, existe uma diferença entre burrice e heroísmo.

- Aquilo de permanecer na luta sem condições alguma e levar um golpe poderoso como aquele foi BURRICE sua, não HERÓISMO.

- Entenda, Lance... Use a cabeça ou irá morrer.

- Isso não é um jogo e pode não haver uma segunda chance para você.

- Ok... Eu... eu tomarei cuidado desta vez...

- E DAS PRÓXIMAS, OUVIU? – gritou Dragon.

- ... T-tá...! Mas... Mas por que me tirou de lá?

- Não tirei, eu parei o tempo... Além de cancelar o golpe mortal da Pandora. Agora volte lá e lute com sabedoria, não só com coragem e determinação.

- Yosh! Ah, obrigado por me safar desta... hehe- outch!

- Eu disse que não consegui te curar muito... Os danos dela foram mais efetivos por estar usando o mesmo tipo de poder.

- Eh? Como assim?

- A chama... é essência dos poderes dela. Mesmo que essa seja uma magia alterada pelo Lance... Não surtirá muito efeito contra Pandora. Precisa reunir suas forças, só assim irão combatê-la.

- Ahn, entendi... Pra isso V-mon e eu devemos obter esses fragmentos restantes?

- ISSO, GURI! Agora vai lá e bota pra quebrar...

- Heheh, é assim que se fala!

- Acho que gostei de você, garoto... Estou orgulhoso de ser pupilo pro meu tataraneto.

- Ahn... o-obrigado...

Dragon Hu desapareceu num piscar de olhos, assim como o ambiente esbranquiçado.

Logo Daisuke voltou para o mesmo lugar.

Percebeu direto que todos não perceberam nada do que havia acontecido.

Pandora estava parada, petrificada ao ver o garoto ainda de pé, e ainda por cima com alguns ferimentos curados. O furo não-fatal do seu ataque estava cicatrizado, porém ainda sensível.

- Como... Como você... Como você conseguiu...? – disse ela, e o digimon azulzinho também.

- nem sei direito... foi um milagre que rolou, hehe- Kh!

- Daisuke! Você está bem? – perguntou o pequenino, preocupado.

- Hm... Mesmo assim está impossibilitado de continuar... – notificou a inimiga – Dessa vez eu irei te matar com minhas próprias mãos!

- Pandora... eu não vou desistir se é o que você quer! Eu sou duro na queda também, ok? – disse Daisuke, em um tom sério – Se quiser me matar, terá que fazer muito mais que isso!

V-mon bufou e puxou a orelha da criança, e logo reclamou: - Ah não, se continuar provocando-a desse jeito quem vai te dar uma surra vai ser eu ouviu? Não quero que você morra! Ninguém quer! Bem, exceto ela e aquela coisa estranha atrás dela...

- ... Coisa estranha? – exclamaram, fitaram uma aura negra que envolvia a feiticeira.

A dupla 2-top observava aquilo, idem aos demais que estavam 3 metros dali.

Warlock e Hikari sentiram um arrepio. O mesmo dizia-se de Negai e Taichi, e os digimons.

Algo ruim estava para acontecer.

E eles sabiam disso.

A aura saiu do corpo de Pandora e tomou uma forma. Um monstro gigantesco já conhecido pelos escolhidos.

- Aquele lá não é o... – comentou Miyako, apontando para a criatura que apareceu.

- Demon? – disseram Hikari e Ken, aterrorizados.

- Ele não foi banido para o Mundo das Trevas? – indagou Takeru.

- ... Aquele monstro foi invocado por Pandora anos atrás e aprisionado pelo meu tataravô na caixa... – explicou Warlock.

- Tem outro monstro assim no mundo de vocês? – perguntou Negai e Yoro.

- Bom... esse cara deve ser outro Demon e não o que enfrentamos ano passado. – falou o Yagami.

- Warlock, não acha que... deveriamos fazer algo... AGORA? – sugeriu Yaku, arrepiada.

- ...

Pandora olhou para cima e sorriu, enquanto a criatura, trajada em vestimentas que cobriam sua face a acariciava seu rosto 'angelical'. A menina proferiu algo, em um tom doce e agradável. Algo que soava como "mestre...".

- A-aquele é o... Demon, c-certo? – V-mon sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Ahn... Sim? Mas será que é... Espera, é ELE quem o Dragon Hu se referia?

- Err... Estamos com problemas, acertei?

- Dos grandes, V-mon... Dos grandes...

- E agora? O que vamos fazer?

- ... Faremos o milagre acontecer!

- Eh?

Os dois voltaram ao normal, o menino uniu as mãos, como se estivesse segurando alguma coisa. Vee não compreendia, apenas ficou olhando.

Depois ele percebeu que surgiram doze luzes, cada uma com uma cor e brasão, e rodeava a criança. Seguida fez o mesmo, e a cena repetiu-se.

- Ah... minhas presas queridas estão conjurando o poder do mago Hu? – perguntou ela, com uma voz mais demoníaca.

- Não, estamos brincando com essas luzinhas... O que você acha, hein? – ironizou o escolhido.

- Daisuke... não vamos irritá-la *gota* - o dragãozinho lhe deu uma bronca.

- Hehehe... Não resisti, desculpa aí *gota*

- Chega de conversas. Isso termina por aqui. – agitou as mãos e uma rajada atira Dai e Vee contra ás árvores, de novo.

- Aiaiaiaiai! Ow, isso aqui ainda não cicatrizou direito sua louca! – reclamou.

- Quer parar de provocá-la, Daisuke?

- Outch- V-mon... Ahn... O-Ok...

- Com aquela chama seu corpo possuía alguma resistência maior... Sem ela ativada, será um alvo fácil... Hmhmhmhm...

- O mestre quer vocês dois como oferendas... Sintam-se honrados.

- E-eh? Eu não vou virar comida de Demon!

- "Nós", não é?

- E o V-mon tem gosto ruim!

- EI!

- Sem ofensas... ou quer virar lanchinho do bichão ali?

- Err... não, não!

- Suas piadinhas já perderam a graça.

- Agora... Irei matá-los e oferecê-los ao meu mestre.

- ...

- ...

- Quero ver você tentar! – disseram a dupla, em coro.

Pandora aponta a palma de sua mão contra os dois e lança uma rajada poderosíssima contra eles.

- DAISUKE! – gritaram todos os jovens que assistiam a luta.

- V-MON! – idem aos digimons.

Eis que outras luzes surgem, vindo dos habitantes daquele mundo, enquanto o digivice dos onze escolhidos começam a brilhar intensamente.

E todas se combinam e acertam Daisuke... Não exatamente o menino, mas sim a estrela de cristal.

Depois foi a vez de seu próprio digivice reagir e enviar uma luz para o pingente.

No ultimo segundo que o ataque de Pandora estava prestes a atingi-los,

A estrela brilhou e dela saiu algo revelador.

- O-O que? – Fitou o escolhido no objeto que estava guardado no pingente do servo.

- E-esse símbulo... Ele é...

**V-mon evolução Warp para…**

**V-Grademon!**

A colisão causou uma grande explosão no local, impossibilitando a visualização dos outros outra vez.

Assim que a poeira baixou, Daisuke viu uma sombra gigantesca cobrindo-o.

E em seu peito, no lugar da estrela, uma placa, com o brasão do Milagre a brilhar.

A sombra, sem dúvida, era V-mon que havia evoluído.

V-Grademon se assemelhava a um gigante guerreiro completamente coberto por uma armadura dourada, usava uma capa azul e em sua cintura encontrava-se um cinto com o brasão do Milagre e duas bainhas, onde guardava suas espadas. Em sua testa havia um V, típico do azulzinho.

- V-V-mon? – disse o menino.

- Você está bem? – perguntou-o.

- E-eh... Sim, sim... Você... Você evoluiu!

- Esse deve ser o Milagre que aquele estranho disse...

- Será?

- C-COMO... COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? – vociferou Pandora com muito ódio.

- Milagre... uh... Entendi! Milagre... – mostrou a placa para o seu digimon – Acho que o Hu se referia ao brasão do Milagre!

- Sem dúvida nenhuma, Daisuke...

- Impressão minha ou tanto o brasão quanto o Digimental só eu consigo ativá-los, huh?

- Deve ter uma razão pra isso... Não perderemos mais tempo!

- Yosh! Vamos fazer jus ao brasão, certo?

- Eu pego o Demon, você a Pandora.

- É, eu pensei nisso... Digimon contra Digimon, humano contra humano... Bem, ela é uma feiticeira do mal contra um garoto de 11 anos que atualmente descobriu ter sido anteriormente um servo que libertou essa bruxa aí, que se sacrificou pela irmã, foi salvo por um mago, se tornou seu aprendiz e... morreu protegendo sua irmã...

- DAISUKE! Chega de conversa! Temos que encerrar isso LOGO!

- Tá, tá! Só mais uma coisa, V-Grademon... Desse jeito não posso enfrentá-la! Tem de ser de igual pra igual!

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Primeiro farei o que o Ichijouji fez aquela vez... – segurou a placa e retirou o brasão dela, que começou a flutuar em suas mãos – transformar o brasão do Milagre no digimental! – o brasão se torna uma esfera de luz e começa a mudar de forma, tornando-se o Digimental.

**Daisuke evolução armor para...**

**Brilho dos Milagres, DaiMagnamon!**

- Isso que eu quis dizer, V-Grademon... Yosh, vamos resolver isso agora!

- OK!

Os demais observaram a luta como se fosse uma première de um filme. Os treze jovens do mundo de Daisuke ficaram surpresos ao verem o menino "evoluir" com o digimental, idem aos onze digimons.

Já os pertencentes daquele mundo bizarro... Também ficaram, menos Yami, Warlock, MiyaShurimon e Okami, que já tinham presenciado aquilo antes.

Novamente o menino estava usando a armadura de Magnamon, por baixo dela estava com uma camisa e calça azuis Seus tênis se tornaram amarelos.

- Como... como é possível um humano usar o poder de um... Digimental? – exclamou Pandora.

- Simples... Quando se consegue fazer isso em um castelo bizarro com vários habitantes malucos e insanos como o Okami... Máximo que acontece é você também conseguir realizar coisas desse tipo...

- Ah, e mais... eu acho que isso é alguma habilidade 'oculta' do Lance... Ou deve ser minha mesmo...

- Daisuke, vamos parar de conversa, o que acha? – resmungou V-Grademon.

- Ah... Claro, claro. Hora do troco, não é?

- Exato.

- Então bota pra quebrar, parceiro...

- Digo o mesmo.

- M-Mestre... E-eu... Eu não sabia que ele... – a maga olhava para o Demon, com preocupação.

- O que devemos fazer?

- Ah... Hmm... entendi, meu amado mestre...

- Vamos combater a luz dourada dessa forma... Não é?

E foi dado o sinal do segundo round.

As duplas saltaram e pararam em frente de seus respectivos oponentes.

...

E começaram a batalha.

Pandora atacava Daisuke com o cajado, que bloqueava com os braceletes da armadura. Porém ela era mais rápida e desferia nesse meio tempo uma rajada mágica, o que atirou o oponente contra o chão.

- E-ei!

- Vai desistir agora ou não? Melhor desistir, e virar oferenda ao meu mestre!

- Cara, o dia que eu desistir de algo... Ou perdi o juízo ou estou com amnésia, ok? – levantou num salto e desferiu um soco contra ela.

O ataque foi mais rápido que os seus anteriores, a maga foi derrubada no chão. E ele não perdeu tempo, desferindo uma esfera luminosa (em amarelo agora). Pandora foi surpreendida e mal conseguiu desviar daquilo.

Outra explosão ocorre, e ela voa contra outras árvores, deixando o cajado cair durante o vôo forçado. Aquele que ela quase matou e espancou tão facilmente agora estava mais forte, mais rápido... E devolvendo o que lhe foi causado.

Por outro lado, V-Grademon e Demon disputavam no mano a mano. Até que o demônio começou a atacar com suas chamas infernais.

Isso empurrou um pouco o galante cavaleiro dourado, que teve de sacar suas espadas e cortar o fogo para voltar ao combate.

Nisso, o dragão realizou um corte no monstro com suas armas. Demon contra-atacou com suas garras e recebeu um bloqueio.

Mas aquilo não era muito para causar um corte efetivo no inimigo, portanto V-Grademon começou a esboçar mentalmente alguma estratégia enquanto bloqueava e esquivava de alguns golpes.

Os demais só podiam assistir. Como Warlock tinha dito, eles não devem interferir na batalha. Por mais que Taichi quisesse, ele era obrigado a ficar ali. O mesmo se dizia da Yami, ela queria e não podia...

- Por que não podemos ir lá ajudá-lo? Isso é loucura! – contestava o escolhido da Coragem.

- Warlock, meu irmão não vai agüentar isso por muito tempo! Não há nada que possamos fazer? – idem a princesa.

- Já disse, não devemos nos interferir na luta. Só podemos fazer uma coisa, e eu já expliquei que leva tempo. Se não for feito na hora certa... estará tudo perdido. – falou seriamente o mago.

...

Pandora voltava a usar suas habilidades contra o menino, utilizando suas magias. E este dando esquivas e saltos rápidos.

Não satisfeita, ela conjurou meteoros negros pequenos e os arremessou contra Daisuke.

Eram rápidos e muitos, alguns o valente escolhido conseguia esquivar, outros o acertavam. Era a jogada de Pandora, que se aproveitava do tempo que o inimigo se mantinha ocupado para lançar outra rajada mágica.

O acerta em cheio, porém o dano é menor do antes. A armadura o protegia.

- Pare de insistir, Lance! Eu sou muito mais poderosa que você! – berrou Pandora.

- Não pra você desistir logo? Acha que vou te deixar me dar outra surra? – bufou o Motomiya.

- Um fracassado pedindo pra que eu desista? Hahahahahaha, seu senso de humor é encantador, Lance Kuroboshi...

- É, assim como o que você irá levar por me chamar de fracassado! – uniu as mãos, gerando uma esfera dourada brilhante, e a chutou contra a bruxa – Toma isso!

- AAAAH! – o golpe explodiu assim que encontrou nela, a arrastando alguns centímetros para trás – Kh... seu... seu insolente! Acha que isso vai me parar?

- Não... Mas saiba que da onde veio esse tem muito mais, ouviu?

- Wow, bom, não é a toa que ele já fez um golaço no time adversário no ultimo jogo... – comentou Taichi aos demais – E olha que nós empatamos o jogo graças a esse gol.

- E venceram? – perguntou Sora.

- Err... não? *gota*

- Isso não vai terminar nunca? – exclamou Yaku.

- Vai sim, Yaku-sama... – disse Negai – Eu acredito no Kiseki-kun!

- Eu também! – concordou Yoro.

- Todos nós acreditamos nele – encerrou Saigo.

- Exatamente. – completou Okami.

- E eles acreditam no Daisuke – falou Yami – enquanto nós acreditamos no Lance-oniichan! E os monstros no V-mon!

- Aquele era o Brasão do Milagre... Então o Daisuke é mesmo o escolhido do Milagre... – concluiu Tailmon.

- Como... Como um humano consegue evoluir com um Digimental? – exclamou Agumon – Como seria o Taichi evoluindo com o brasão da Coragem? – pensou ele, imaginando várias "formas" que o parceiro poderia tomar.

- Inacreditável! – comentou Patamon – Mas o Daisuke... ele já fez muita coisa impossível, não foi?

- Sim, ele foi o único que não caiu na ilusão do Belial Vamdemon aquela vez... – relembrou Hawkmon.

- Então ele e o V-mon merecem esse brasão, certo? – Armadimon entrou na conversa.

- Mas é claro! – concordaram os demais digimons.

- Assim como o Koushiro-han merece o brasão da Sabedoria, Taichi-han o da Coragem, o Yamato-han o da Amizade, e assim por diante. – proferiu Tentomon.

- Então... Qual seria o brasão da Miyako-san? – perguntou-se Hawkmon.

- E o do Iori? – idem a Armadimon.

- Bem... eu não sei! – respondeu Tentomon.

- Isso não importa agora! – disseram Gomamon e Gabumon – O que importa é que temos que acreditar no V-mon!

- Ele precisa do nosso apóio! – reforçou Piyomon e Palmon.

...

Precisava mesmo. Pois Demon voltava a atacá-lo com suas garras, fazendo arranhões na armadura até que ela se partisse e pudesse causar um golpe mais letal.

Entretanto V-Grademon o retalhava, cortando o sobretudo que o digimon sinistro usava.

- Parece que Demons são os piores inimigos que há... Aquele outro também nos deu trabalho para derrotarmos... – comentou a si mesmo o dragão, mentalmente.

- Chega, não estou afim de ficar nesse de arranha e retalha a eternidade toda! – V-Grademon cruzou as lâminas das espadas, formando um X luminoso – **X-SLASH!**

E disparou ondas cortantes delas, empurrando Demon contra as árvores. Em seguida, o guerreiro dourado partiu pra cima, realizando outro ataque, porém mais direto.

- **V-GRADE SLASH!** – deferiu um corte poderoso no inimigo, rasgando todo o manto e revelando a sua verdadeira face.

- Eh? Isso é a verdadeira face de um Demon?

Aquilo não era boa hora pra fazer comentários. O demônio se levantou e desferiu um soco potente contra o digimon azul, atirando-o contra o chão. Logo depois saltou em cima dele, unindo as mãos e usando-as como uma maçã contra o tórax de V-Grademon, que grunhiu de dor e teve um grande estrago em sua armadura.

- Kh... T-Tá de brincadeira... – o atirou para o alto com seus pés, e rapidamente reparou numa rachadura no local do golpe – Eu não tou a fim de apanhar de novo! – apontou suas espadas para o alto – **X-SLASH!**

E as ondas cortantes o empurraram mais para o alto. V-Grademon saltou e no momento que ia desferir um segundo corte certeiro, Demon usou suas garras na rachadura, quebrando um pouco da armadura e lançando na seqüência suas chamas infernais. O golpe forçou o digimon azulado recuar e soltar alguns gritos de dor.

Estava tudo empatado. Tanto a luta dos digimons quanto dos humanos. Um hora a dupla 2-top passava na frente, mas logo era alcançada pelos seus oponentes.

Aquilo parecia não terminar nunca. Mais ataques frontais, cortes, arranhões, rajadas mágicas, esferas luminosas...

A luta resumia-se em vários ataques frontais, diretos, curta-distância, longa-distância, físicos e etc.

E o desgaste de energia começava a se tornar visível. Pelo menos na batalha entre Daisuke e Pandora. Ambos já estavam respirando ofegantes, respirando mais pela boca agora. Também se notava em suas posturas, inclinando seus tórax para frente e os braços pouco trêmulos.

Pandora se apoiava em seu cajado, possuía vários ferimentos e cortes devido as explosões dos ataques do menino. Daisuke se mantinha de pé ainda, porém a armadura estava arranhada e rachada em várias partes, e possuía arranhões em seus braços.

Em alguns desses cortes e arranhões, escorria um pouco de sangue. Sem falar nos ferimentos que o menino tinha antes do segundo round... Os que Dragon Hu disse não ter conseguido curar.

Isso também incluía o ferimento mais grave que Pandora lhe causara.

- Argh... Isso... isso não vai acabar... nunca? – reclamou ele.

- Eu... Eu não vou deixar você... me mandar praquele lugar... de novo! – vociferou ela.

- Sinto muito... Quem fez a besteira de invocar as trevas para se tornar mais poderosa foi você e não eu! Só estou cumprindo com o que prometi a mim mesmo!

- C-Chega! É o seu fim... – Pandora ergueu as mãos para cima enquanto Demon parava atrás dela.

- Acho que isso não é boa coisa não... – falou ao seu parceiro digimon.

- Você acha, Daisuke? Eu tenho certeza...

- É... Agora também tenho...

Pandora ergueu o cajado para o alto, sugando toda a energia maligna que tinha pelos arredores... Inclusive a essência que ainda corria na Kuroboshi e consequentemente em Daisuke.

Tudo aquilo se tornou uma aura negra, que envolveu a maga e o digimon demônio, realizando uma espécie de casulo.

Que se parte em segundos, revelando uma nova forma. Um monstro bizarro com sete patas, oito olhos... Ogudomon. O monstro dá um rugido assustador que faz TODOS tremerem. Sim, o terreno inteiro treme... E também causa um medo descomunal nas crianças, nos habitantes daquele mundo e nos digimons...

Menos a uma pessoa.

- Tá certo... Agora eles se fundiram em um só... Devem estar mais fortes que nós dois juntos e... É, nós vamos apanhar a beça agora. – concluiu o escolhido do Milagre.

- Estou com um péssimo pressentimento... O que faremos agora? – perguntou-se V-Grademon.

- Fugir não, nem vem! Vamos levar essa surra e inverter as coisas no final! É assim que as coisas funcionam.

- ... Isso não é um jogo! Não é que nem nos jogos que você costuma jogar no seu vídeo-game! Estamos cara a cara com um monstro gigantesco, mais poderoso que nós dois e você ainda NÃO PERCEBEU QUE AQUELE FERIMENTO NÃO SE SICATRIZOU?

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu desista, deixe eles nos matarem e virarmos comida de digimon satânico?

- Não, que use a cabeça antes de fazer qualquer coisa! Pensa Daisuke! Da última vez que você enfrentou os digimons sentinelas... Você bolou algum plano! Usou estratégia! Fugiu da sua infantilidade e mostrou ser capaz!

- Ei, tá me chamando de infantil?

- NÃO! ESTOU DIZENDO QUE QUANDO VOCÊ QUER VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER GENIAL! – berrou bem alto, tanto que os "telespectadores" ouviram aquilo.

- Isso não é hora pra eles brigarem... – falou Yamato, dando um longo suspiro.

- Eles ficaram assim, discutindo quando me enfrentaram pela primeira vez – contou Unmei.

- E eles fizeram o mesmo quando estavam conosco no labirinto, bee. – disse uma voz.

- I-Isso mesmo... – completou outra.

Todos se viraram, e viram dois digimons. Uma Wormmon branca e um FanBeemon.

- Puroromon! Josefa! – disseram Warlock, Okami, MiyaShurimon e Yami.

- Hein? – exclamaram os demais.

- Esses são os digimons que Agumon encontrou! – respondeu Tentomon.

- Sim, eles disseram ter conhecido o Daisuke e o V-mon num castelo! – afirmou Agumon – Mas... o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu quem os trouxe aqui. – ecoou uma terceira voz.

O grupo inteiro se virou e viram uma silhueta.

BEM FAMILIAR. Todos os escolhidos ficaram atônitos.

E disseram, como um coral:

- RYO?

...

- Daisuke, qual o plano?

- E-eu tou pensando!

Nada mais podiam fazer a não ser esquivar dos ataques frontais do monstro gigantesco.

E pensar... como derrotariam aquilo. Porém ficar desviando e pulando das patas de Ogudomon era impossível.

- AAH!

- Kh! V-Grademon, ajuda também a pensar!

- Estou tentando, Daisuke!

As patadas já estavam quebrando a armadura dos dois. Logo um golpe certeiro e era o fim deles.

A ultima patada que levaram os derrubou no chão.

- S-sacanagem! – resmungou o menino.

- Ack! S-será que não... não tem como derrotá-los? – perguntou-se V-Grademon.

- Deve ter, Vee! Deve ter!

- Daisuke... ROLA!

- Eh?

E a próxima vinha. Daisuke não pensou duas vezes e rolou para a direita enquanto o seu digimon rolou para a esquerda. Realizaram um salto para trás e esquivaram das outras patas que tentavam massacrá-los naquele período.

- ISSO É TRUQUE SUJO! MUITO SUJO! NEM O VAMDEMON FEZ ALGO ASSIM!

- Não... – ironizou Vee – Só prendeu os outros numa ilusão, tentou nos matar e... ah nem lembro direito já!

- Valeu, Vee... *gota* – logo em seguida berrou o mais alto que podia – CUIDADO!

- Huh?

Ogudomon lançou de sua "boca" ondas elétricas, que acertaram os dois cavaleiros dourados e os jogou longe. A armadura de ambos estava totalmente rachada agora.

- A-aaah... Acho que... v-vamos perder... – disse o digimon.

- N-Não d-desista... – o menino se levantou, removendo o elmo de seu rosto e encarando o gigantesco monstro – Não... N-não podemos d-desistir! E-eu quem f-fiz isso... E e-eu q-quem d-devo terminar! Aargh!

- O L-Lance... N-não o D-Daisuke! É l-loucura!

- V-Grademon... Q-quando fui praquele castelo... A-algo d-despertou e-em minha m-mente...

- H-Huh?

- E-era ele... os fragmentos do Lance... F-foi ele q-quem eu v-vi na minha mente antes... P-por isso que... q-que ele... e-ele n-não c-considerava a Y-Yami inimiga.!

- S-Sério?

- S-sim... Demorei pra... p-pra compreender... Q-quando e-eu morri c-como L-Lance... e-eu entreguei a estrela ao W-Warlock... E... E a-aquilo... s-seria a c-chave para me l-lembrar de t-tudo q-que aconteceu a-aqui c-caso eu r-renascesse!

- E-então...

- _Então... Eu voltei a vida, com um novo nome, um novo mundo, o mundo que eu sonhava... O mundo que eu queria que existisse... Aquele mundo, onde humanos e monstros teriam elos, seriam amigos. Renasci naquele mundo e conheci outro, a Digital World. E então o sonho que eu tive como Lance Kuroboshi foi realizado... E eu estava vivendo-o. _– sua voz tornou-se um pouco mais séria e grossa, seus olhos voltaram a mudar de cor, dos castanhos para o cor-de-mel.

- E-eh?

_- Por isso, V-mon... Por isso que quando vim até aqui e recebi a estrela de volta, comecei a lembrar. E lembrei também do que ia fazer. Foi no mesmo dia em que o sensei, Warlock, disse que eu estava preparado para enfrentar Pandora. Foi no mesmo dia que iria viajar pelos continentes em busca dela. Foi no mesmo dia que quis ter um último momento com meus amigos antes de partir para confrontá-la! O mesmo dia em que morri pelas mãos de Unmei, protegendo minha irmã!_

Uma aura emana o garoto, que sai correndo contra Ogudomon e deixando V-Grademon perplexo.

- DAISUKE... LANCE... O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER? – berrou, desesperadamente.

- EU VOU ENCERRAR ISSO AGORA! – respondeu, com uma voz dupla, uma sendo do Daisuke e outra de Lance.

Ao longe, Dragon olha para os demais e acena positivamente com a cabeça:

- Warlock-chan, é a hora.

- Ah, s-sim!

- Ele só tem uma chance... E isso também dependerá de vocês...

- D-De nós? – exclamou Ken.

- Sim, de vocês. E deles, e dos digimons. Unam suas energias e ativem os fragmentos.

- Fragmentos...? Ainda não entendi isso... – falou Miyako.

- Ele refere-se aos brasões – disse Hikari – aqueles fragmentos...

- No entanto temos um problema, Dragon-sama! A Princesa Ai... – notificou Yami.

- Isso não é problema... Assim como o Lance... ela renasceu em outro mundo – disse o Hu, apontando para Mimi.

- E-eu? – Mimi ficou um tanto surpresa, assim como os outros escolhidos.

- Mas isso não é pra agora. Concentrem suas energias... RÁPIDO!

Todos se calaram e uniram suas mãos, fecharam os olhos e uma aura começou a cobri-los. Dessas auras surgiram ao redor do Motomiya os seus respectivos brasões.

Taichi, Saigo, Agumon – Coragem,

Yamato, Okami, Gabumon – Amizade,

Koushiro, Nesshin, Tentomon – Sabedoria,

Jou, Omoni, Gomamon – Confiança,

Sora, Yaku, Piyomon – Amor,

Mimi, Ai, Palmon – Pureza,

Ken, Warlock, Wormmon – Bondade,

Miyako, MiyaShurimon, Hawkmon – Energia,

Iori, IoriArmadimon, Armadimon – Justiça,

Carol, Yorokobi, FanBeemon – Felicidade,

Nina, Negai, Josefa – Desejo,

Takeru, Unmei, Patamon – Esperança,

Hikari, Yami, Tailmon – Luz.

Ele estava perto, BEM perto quando V-Grademon surgiu ao seu lado, com um olhar determinado.

- Se você fizer isso sozinho jamais irei te perdoar.

- Yosh... Vamos fazer isso juntos, parceiro!

- IKUSE, DAISUKE E LANCE!

Ogudomon também preparou para lançar mais uma onda elétrica contra eles...

Mas...

- Isso acaba por aqui... Agora... E sem prorrogações, Pandora! – vociferou Daisuke, reunindo todas as luzes que o rodeavam em suas mãos.

- Chega de causar desgraça a este mundo! – completou V-Grademon, reunindo as outras luzes nas lâminas das espadas.

Uniram as energias, criando uma rajada de luz multicolorida. Enquanto a criatura monstruosa lançava outra onda elétrica contra eles.

- Tarde demais! – disse Motomiya.

- Dessa vez NÓS vamos vencer! – falou V-Grademon.

- _Acabou, Pandora. Essa luta encerra por aqui! _– finalizou Lance.

- _**FINAL UNION BLASTER! **_– gritaram, juntos.

A rajada é lançada contra Ogudomon, realizando um poderoso dano em seu centro. Logo a criatura vai se despedaçando e se tornando uma fumaça negra.

Dragon Hu rapidamente notifica telepaticamente o escolhido do Milagre que era o momento de selar as trevas na caixa.

Então o menino materializa uma caixa, do mesmo estilo que o mago havia utilizado antes para selar os males, e a abriu. Murmurou palavras e apontou-a para a fumaça, que foi sugada por uma espécie de vórtice que surgira no fundo do objeto.

Mas com isso, ele também aproveitou e selou Pandora, para que mais ninguém caísse nos truques dela.

Terminou. Aquele mundo estava livre da energia negra que o amaldiçoava.

Tudo que era cinza ou tinha um aspecto tenebroso voltou a ser colorido ou a ter a forma normal e agradável.

A dupla voltou ao normal, cansados... desgastados... V-mon deu um sorriso ao parceiro, dizendo que eles conseguiram mais uma vez.

Daisuke sorriu, mas logo em seguida caiu de joelhos no chão e segundos depois por completo, o que deixou o pequenino preocupado.

- Daisuke! Daisuke!

E ele já estava desacordado. O motivo era justo aquele ferimento que Pandora o fez.

Ele não havia se cicatrizado ainda e por isso continuava a ser um problema.

Mais uma vez... aquele mesmo ser se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

Um lugar que não era o céu, nem o inferno. Era o Nada.

Diferente daquela vez, o ambiente era claro. Era todo branco.

Daisuke se perguntava se teria morrido dessa vez.

Até que surgiu uma mulher em um vestido branco, cabelo preso em uma longa trança.

Ele a olhou e reconheceu de vez a figura:

- P-Princesa Ai?

- Lance Kuroboshi – começou ela – conhecido também como "Kiseki"... Atual Daisuke Motomiya.

- E-espera, eu morri de novo?

- Não, mas está quase. Não interrompa, favor.

- Ah, foi mal...

- Você foi colocado como condenado, mas por ter se arrependido de seus crimes foste salvo.

- E ganhou uma segunda chance graças ao mago Warlock Hu.

- Porém foi assassinado injustamente.

- Recebeu uma nova vida e renasceu em outro mundo e em outra época.

- Tornou-se um dos doze escolhidos para defender a Digital World e estabilizar a paz naquele lugar.

- Voltou para este lugar para completar sua missão, a de selar Pandora e as trevas que libertaste quando tinha 9 anos.

- E a realizou com sucesso, e ainda recebeu a ajuda de seu parceiro digimon, V-mon, dos outros escolhidos, e dos habitantes desta dimensão.

- Graças a isso... Irei lhe conceder uma escolha. Mas só poderá fazer uma.

- Escolha?

- Como assim?

A jovem mostrou suas mãos, onde na direita continha a estrela de cristal, que era o presente de Yami ao Lance, e na outra os goggles, que foi dado ao Daisuke pelo Taichi.

- Você pode continuar a viver aqui, como Lance Kuroboshi... Estar ao lado de sua irmã Yami Kuroboshi e dos seus outros amigos...

- Ou pode continuar a viver como Daisuke Motomiya e seguir o legado de escolhido do Milagre.

- Então, qual seria sua escolha, Kiseki?

Ele pensou, e sorriu.

A escolha era difícil.

Viver ao lado da irmã era algo que Lance queria desde que Warlock o salvou da guilhotina.

E viver como escolhido, aventurar-se com os outros do grupo e principalmente com V-mon era outra coisa que ele desejava.

Uma escolha.

Daisuke olhou para a princesa Ai e disse:

- Eu já me decidi, Ai.

- Então, qual é sua escolha, Kiseki? – perguntou ela.

...

- Daisukeeeeeeee! Acorda! Daisuke! Dai-chan! – berrava uma voz chorosa.

- Daisuke! – dizia outra.

- Daisuke acorda! Acorda! – e outra.

Ele abriu os olhos, as imagens estavam turvas. Só enxergava borrões. Vários borrões.

Mas logo a visão foi voltando, voltando... até visualizar perfeitamente V-mon, Taichi, os demais escolhidos e seus digimons, e os habitantes daquele lugar.

- Uh... O que... o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele – E-ei! Não fiquem tão perto assim, preciso de ar!

- DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! – V-mon ignorou o menino e o abraçou com força, ainda chorando – P-Pensei que você tinha...

- ... Morrido? Nah, eu disse que não ia morrer. E também disse que sou duro na queda! Haha.

- Daisuke... Você deu o maior susto na gente! Pensávamos que tinha morrido quando caiu no chão! – falou Taichi, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – É, você se safou mais uma vez.

- S-senpai... Acha que eu fui bem?

- Bom, no começo parecia uma luta de um lado só...

- Ah, qualé, senpai! Ela era uma mulher! Acha que eu devia ter batido nela pra valer no começo? – tentou disfarçar com a mesma desculpa.

- Eu te disse que não era pra ter pego leve com uma bruxa daquelas! – bravejou Dragon Hu, dando um cascudo no Motomiya.

- Aaaah! Ei, eu ainda estou todo dolorido!

- Bem... Como tudo acabou, acho que vocês deveriam voltar para casa.

- E voltaremos como? – perguntou Miyako ao tataravô de Warlock.

- Eu dou uma mãozinha... – sorriu.

- QUE LINDO, MAGNÍFICO, PERFEITO, ADOREI! WOW DETONOU GERAL, KISEKI-KUN! – falou Negai, mais animada do que qualquer um.

- Negai-neechan... *gota* - Yoro apenas a observava.

...

Todos se despediram e o grande mago Hu os enviou para casa.

Chegando lá, trataram dos ferimentos do menino antes dele ir para casa.

E assim que chegou a residência dos Motomiya, Daisuke teve de se explicar. Principalmente sobre os ferimentos... e o que foi fazer na rua. Dadas explicações, mais uma sessão de choros e abraços, inclusive de Jun, que o abraçou com força... como se ela tivesse perdido seu irmão para sempre.

Tirando isso, tudo voltou ao normal... Rotina normal... Tentativas de conquistar a Hikari...

Tudo havia voltado a ser como era antes.

...

Passou algumas semanas.

O sinal tocou, avisando que a aula havia terminado.

- Ah, até mais! Vem, neechan! – disse Ni, puxando Carol para fora do pátio da escola e saindo pela calçada.

- Espera! Não puxe meu pulso assim! – pediu a amiga.

- Ok, ok... – riu, e depois a outra menina riu.

Daisuke saiu logo atrás delas, e as observava em silêncio.

Olhou para o pequenino Chibimon e:

- ... Acha que... eu devia falar com ela?

- Hmm... Não sei... Tenta! Ela parece legal...

- Yosh... – disse, enquanto acelerava o passo, e dizia mentalmente a si mesmo: "Coragem, Motomiya... É só uma menina que de alguma forma te chama a atenção"

Ele cutucou no ombro da garota de cabelos morenos, que instantaneamente parou de falar com Carol e voltou ao menino.

- Uh... O-oi? E-eu sou o... ahn...

- Daisuke-kun, certo? – disse ela, sorrindo – Sou Nina Geijutsushi, sua colega e vizinha também... Ah, essa é a Carol-chan, ela também estuda na nossa sala e também mora no mesmo prédio.

- Uh... P-Prazer...

- E esse aí no seu colo é o Chibimon, não? Ele é uma gracinha!

- Ah, obrigado – agradeceu o digimon azulzinho.

- C-Chibi-

- Não se preocupa, Daisuke-kun. Taichi-san e os outros nos contaram o segredo. E não vamos contar a ninguém! – esclareceu Carol.

- A-Ah... Então... então ok!

- Ah, desculpa... mas nós temos que ir na casa da minha vó antes. – falou a Geijutsushi – Até mais!

- A-até... – o menino corou um pouco.

E as duas sumiram pelas calçadas de Odaíba.

Daisuke ficou ali parado, observando o horizonte.

- O que foi, Dai-chan? – questionou o digimon, meio preocupado.

- N-nada... Acho que... Me sinto feliz em ter conhecido a 'Negai' e a 'Yoro' daqui...

- Ah... Elas são bem amigas, né?

- Sim... Assim como nós dois!

- Hee hee... Eu quero revanche no vídeo-game!

- Quer? Ah! Então terá, meu rival! E se você perder vai dar três bombons seus!

- Aaah! Então não vou perder!

- Espera, tenho prova de matemática... Hmm... Ah, eu estudo depois.

- Aiai, não espera fazer milagre na prova né?

- Ué, sou o escolhido do Milagre, não sou? Mas não vou abusar da sorte... Não se preocupa, Vee!

Sorriram e voltam a caminhar.

Felizes. Felizes em estarem juntos.

O Goggle Boy estava feliz. Não só porque vivia no mundo que antes, como Lance, sonhava em existir, mas também por saber que aqueles com quem tinha laços...

Eram aquelas pessoas daquele seu antigo mundo.

E ele estava junto a elas, vivendo alegremente.

Realizando seus sonhos, aventurando-se com seus amigos...

Protegendo e estabelecendo a paz no mundo humano e na Digital World.


End file.
